


Behind Closed Doors

by MeadowRue



Category: British Actor RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Family, First Time, Jason as Jackson Brodie, M/M, Pampering, Pining, Wet Dream, sex fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowRue/pseuds/MeadowRue
Summary: After his breakup with Jade, Tom needs someone to take care of him. The number he desperately wants to call belongs to Jason.The man who he calls “Dad” and has had wet dreams about for ages.Probably not really the best of combinations.
Relationships: Tom Felton/Jason Isaacs
Comments: 56
Kudos: 52





	1. The Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the funny fan question at 12:30.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0qd0I87yRo 
> 
> I have never met those people. I don’t know them. Some things in this don’t even correlate with their real (= read up) biographies. This is PURE FICTION.

A breakup always hurts, they say. A breakup makes you mature emotionally, they say. Tom always believed them.

Now, he was single for two days and a half, and he felt like an empty, emotionally crippled mess and behaved like a baby.

He called his mum twice a day.

He even called his dad. His father, that is. His real father, the man that had produced him, the man that he had noted down as “Peter” in his phone.

There was a number with the name “Dad” there too, but he hadn’t called it since… months. Years?

Jade had been that bumper between his needy, little finger and that green button he could press to call him.

And now that she was gone, Tom realised that he probably had misjudged, downplayed and ignored his feelings towards that man for too long.

For far too long.

“Fuck. I’m a sick nutter…” Those words came out of his mouth a bit shakily and accompanied with tears.

But then again: he was crying a lot these days.

“Sick, little baby…”

Exactly.

They first met when Tom was 14. He still remembered how excited he was to meet him because he knew that they would work very closely together. He would have a lot of scenes with an _actual_ , grown-up actor, and, in comparison to the previous film, it would be just him and Jason in the first one.

He still remembered how completely in awe he was when he had seen Jason act for the first time. Well, he still was today. But back then, it was just _so_ amazing. How he switched from this sweet, lovely man to a cold and distant Lucius in the blink of an eye. How he could tell him the silliest story in one minute and then tell him off with a harsh “Don’t touch that, Draco!” in the next second.

“I’m so sorry, darling. Are you alright? I didn’t know that the snake’s fangs were so sharp!”

Jason came over to him immediately after the director had yelled “Cut!” They were filming in _Borgin and Burkes_ and Lucius had just stopped Draco from touching a dark magical artefact by bringing down his cane on his hand. It was very sharp, and Tom actually had to bite back some tears.

“No, don’t worry,” he replied, a bit shaken, “It – it was good for the scene…”

“Oh, but it’s bleeding! Come on, love, let’s get that fixed, hm?”

He gently took him by the arm and Tom melted into his hug as he led him over to the paramedics.

The next time after this film they met on the _Harry Potter_ set was when Tom was 17 – Jesus, how time had flown back then…

He was a young man by then, he was a star, he had snogged a girl and questioned himself if his penis was too small or his mouth too big.

But the way he melted into Jason’s hugs hadn’t changed at all.

Well, maybe there _was_ a difference.

Tom hadn’t seen his father for two and a half years then, and the way Jason touched him, patted him, ruffled his hair, shoved him around – was _there_ for him, had Tom longing for him to – to be always there for him like that. Not just on set, not just those three months.

He wanted him in his _life_.

“I want you in my life.” It was one of his silly little lyrics, but he felt so proud when he wrote them down and went on to the next chord.

He didn’t tell his mum nor did he tell Jason when he had finished the song. He burnt it on CD with the help of his brother and sent it to the address he had found in his mother’s notebook, together with his mobile number.

One week later, Peter called and two days later, they met to watch a football game.

Tom never had been too much into football, but for Peter, he wanted to try.

He caught himself calling him “Peter”. Not out loud, only in his head. He thought he didn’t call him anything out loud.

He had started calling Jason “dad” during the shoot of _The Goblet of Fire_ , and they stayed in touch for the next five years. And when he scrolled down t0 count the calls each time before he got a new phone, Tom was baffled at how long the list was under “Jason” and how short under “Dad”.

On the evening of his 21st birthday at which Jason had been the first to call and Peter had forgotten him, Tom changed the names above those numbers for once and for all.

“Dad,” he said when he was sitting in bed, and looked at the picture Jason had sent him with the card, of them as Lucius and Draco making silly funny faces.

“Dad,” he repeated, but it just didn’t feel right.

It did! It kind of did. But just not… in the right way.

He put away the card and read on in _The Half-Blood Prince_.

That night for the first time, Tom was having one of those dreams that were a beautiful, arousing blur of magic, Lucius, Draco, fear and shame, but they almost always ended with Jason’s soothing voice so that Tom could still taste the words on his lips when he woke in a sheen of sweat and an awfully hard dick:

_“Such a wonderful, brilliant boy…”_

During _Half-Blood Prince_ , he went out with Jade for the first time. She worked as a stunt assistant and asked him one day after they had finished filming if he wanted to grab a bite to eat. Tom was so stunned that he said yes.

She was beautiful and smart and when they got together, Tom was madly in love and had already written a thousand silly love songs that he played for her on his guitar till late in the night.

He was _really_ nervous when they had their first time because he had never had sex before. Jade never really said so, but from what she had hinted at, he guessed that she was a bit more experienced than him. It made things easier and more difficult at the same time: He wasn’t so worried because at least _she_ would know what to do, but at the same time, he also wanted to meet her expectations.

In the end, it was fine, it wasn’t as mind-blowing as he had expected it to be from all the stories he had heard about it, but he felt really connected to Jade for having made this special experience with her.

They made it “official” and it just felt – _big_.

They went on holidays together, moved in together, and she was wonderful with his mum and brothers, and he was okay with her parents…

The only time Tom really had doubts accompanied by a thundering heartbeat and unpleasantly sweaty hands was when he found a text from Jason on his phone who congratulated him for this wonderful relationship and wished him “happiness and love”.

_And don’t you put me to shame and always be a good boy! Xo bad dad_

Tom knew this feeling. It felt like all the times a fan was making it perfectly clear that she wanted more than an autograph from him, and he was pondering till late in the evening if he was obliged to tell Jade about it. Even if _nothing_ had happened.

 _Of course, Dad! Thank you <3_, he texted back at 9:36 p.m. when Jade was in the bathroom, and it totally felt like cheating.

Looking back, he really had been slow. It had been there. Always. Right in front of his eyes. He just hadn’t wanted to see it.

When they were filming _The Deathly Hallows_ and Jason and he finally had more scenes together again, Tom realised that also these… these dreams started to resurface. Sometimes, things were more chaste, sometimes things were… more intimate. But they were neither as shameful nor as blurry as they used to be – he didn’t dream of Lucius and Draco anymore, but of Jason and himself.

Sometimes, _most_ of the times, they were just talking and Jason was holding him, but there were dreams in which they also… kissed. Which wasn’t necessarily weird because he had read once that if you dreamed about kissing somebody, it wasn’t directly sexual or even romantic – you just wanted to connect more deeply with that person.

But as more intense their relationship on set grew, the more intense were those dreams, so that sometimes, he also dreamed of touching Jason. Touching his – his naked body. Being touched by him. There was always a _craving_ in those dreams to be touched by his wonderful, big, warm hands…

And he couldn’t deny that those dreams _were_ sexual. He usually woke up in his hotel room, sweating and with a terrible boner.

That had happened before of course, and he had acted on it before too, but in that hotel room, he touched himself for the first time with the vivid imagination of Jason’s hand doing this to him.

And it was gorgeous.

Shameful. Very shameful afterwards, but in that very moment? Simply gorgeous.

Naturally, he couldn’t look Jason in the eye the next day, but after avoiding him for the best of the day, Tom noticed how terribly he missed him, so he tried to ignore the urge to stare at the other man’s hands constantly and simply talk to him like an adult.

And eventually, it got better again. When he left the set and headed home to the US and to Jade, he was able to forget about those dreams and about those feelings. Whatever they were exactly.

When they were filming the epilogue, Jade accompanied him because she played his wife – _Draco’s_ wife – and it felt right to stand with her on platform 9 ¾ and wave Scorpius off to school. Tom was glad that Draco had gotten _some_ sort of happy ending and knowing that his story had come to a good end should have actually made it easier to let go.

But somehow, it didn’t.

It wasn’t easy to let go at all.

Whenever there was an opportunity to reunite, to assemble in any _Harry Potter_ related promo, or represent the Wizarding world at any convention, Tom was the first one to volunteer. He had oven mittens with the Slytherin logo, and he was proud of them.

Not only because Jason had sent them for his 26th birthday.

Maybe that was one of the many reasons why Jade thought they had lost their touch.

While she was moving on, he was still thriving on the fact that people always treated him like a schoolboy – a nasty wizard schoolboy, but still.

She didn’t even understand why he still – _still_ called Jason “dad”.

“Isn’t that weird?” she had asked, and she probably wasn’t even judging, just asking herself – and him – that question over lunch.

He still felt hurt and misunderstood and got all whiny, maybe because he knew she was right.

Maybe because his dog had died a year ago and he still wasn’t over it.

Like a baby.

“I won’t treat you like a little baby, Tom. You’re a grown man. Get your shit together, _please_.”

He got his shit together and took it like a real man when she told him, very rationally, that they, as in “ _they_ ”, had no future.

They promised to stay in touch, stay friends, everything alright. Let’s wait two weeks until we confirm anything. Okay.

Very rational, very civilised.

Now she was gone for two and a half days, and Tom had already had to switch over to toilet paper to blow his nose with because he didn’t want to leave the house alone.

He had tried pouting too, of course, but crying seemed to be the more appropriate reaction in most situations. When he had to eat alone, for example. Or when he was in the shower and had forgotten the soap and no one was there to hand it to him.

“Sick, little baby…,” he murmured and looked at his reflection in the turned-off telly that was giving him a pitiful look. “Yes, I’m such a sick, sick little baby…”

He had called his mum twice already today, and he didn’t want to call Peter because their last call yesterday had been painfully awkward.

“Dad,” he said, and it sounded whiny.

He could hear a voice in his head that told him what he longed to hear: that he was a wonderful, brilliant boy, and he smiled a little before he even realised it had been Jason’s.

His heart skipped a beat when he got out his phone and scrolled down to his number.

Yes. Yes, he would just do this.

“Fuck it,” he told his needy, little finger and it pushed the green button.


	2. Baby Steps

“Tom.”

His voice was as warm and pleasant as he had remembered it and he felt a sudden pang in his chest for not having called earlier.

“Hi. Hi, Jason,” he said and tried really hard to keep his voice from shaking because hearing Jason’s familiar voice and realising how much he had missed him made him tear up even more.

“It’s lovely to hear from you,” the older one replied and Tom could hear that he shuffled about a bit to get comfortable. “It’s been a while. How are you?”

“Er…yeah, not – not so good in fact,” he said. He _croaked_ and, oh god, felt so ashamed for not calling, for – for everything.

“Oh no,” Jason replied and sounded really concerned all of a sudden, “What’s the matter, love? You sound very upset.”

 _Love_.

“Jade a-and I broke up,” he said and at the “up” his voice cracked and he started crying.

“Oh _Tom_ ,” Jason replied and his voice was so kind and tender as if he tried to make up the fact that he couldn’t hug him, “I’m so sorry to hear that, duck. You seemed so happy together. Did it happen just recently?”

 _Duck_.

“Yes,” he sniffled, “T-two and a-a half days. She just – I-It’s not her fault o-or I’m not mad at her, I’m just – “ He snorted with sad laughter. “Look at me, crying here like a stupid, li-ittle baby, I’m so sorry, Dad.”

“Don’t be, darling. There’s nothing to apologise for.”

 _Darling_.

“You really loved her, so you must be heart-broken, especially if it only happened two days ago… What happened? Did you have a fight?”

He shook his head, then remembered that Jason couldn’t see him. Couldn’t hug him.

“No. No, no, I guess we’re just…” He brushed away his tears and the snot with the back of his hand. “I’m not able to move on, she is. I-in life, I mean. B-being an adult. Being… a man. A-and she’s right, I’m such a _child_ sometimes a-and – “

“Tom,” Jason interrupted him gently, “You’re the most wonderful, kind and brilliant young man I know. I’m really sorry to hear that it didn’t work out with Jade, but when two people break up, it’s never just one person’s fault. Please don’t be so hard on yourself, it sounds as if you’re suffering enough already.”

Tom broke into tears again.

“I know,” he sobbed. “I know, Dad,” he said and wondered why Jason had all those wonderful, sweet names for him and he only called him ‘Dad’… “I try, b-but it’s so hard to tell yourself tha-at you’re not a piece of shit when y-you bloody f-feel like one.”

“I know, love,” Jason replied gently, “But you have to try at least, hm? Because you’re really the most wonderful person I know. Shh…,” he then cooed as Tom was still sobbing, “My poor darling.”

Tom sobbed again, just to hear more of that.

And Jason didn’t disappoint him. He told him how wonderful he was, how brilliant, and Tom realised how badly he had needed to hear that. Not from anyone, no, he had needed Jason to say it, and inch by inch, the dark, crippled emptiness inside of his chest was taken over by warmth and air and lively tingling.

“You sound much better already, my boy. Do you hear how that makes me smile?”

My boy.

 _My boy_ …

“Yes,” he sniffled, but with a grin. “Yes, thank you.” _Dad_. _Darling_.

He sat much more upright on the sofa, he noticed too. “How are you? Sorry, I haven’t asked.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Jason replied, “My life has improved considerably with this new kitchen aid I’ve bought…” He laughed and then started telling Tom the story of his new gadget, where he had bought it, what colour it was and how many delicious things he had made with it. “So, you can see I’m _trying_ to adapt Ina Garten’s recipes as not to die of an overdose of sugar and butter…”

Tom chuckled. “Man, I have no idea whatsoever about baking, but _how_ much butter does she use?”

“Two butter.”

“Two whole butter? Seriously?”

“I’m not kidding,” Jason replied and laughed.

Tom rubbed his face. “You know what? I’d love to have two-pound butter brownies now…”

“Haven’t you – What have you eaten today, love?”

Tom considered to lie for a second, but then decided he wanted to be honest with Jason. “Er… There was still a piece of toast and – and a carrot, I think?”

“What else?”

“Ah,” he made, looking at the coffee table, “A bag of crisps. I really love them, and I’m just not hungry these days, so it’s okay.”

“Ah, but you have to take better care of yourself, darling,” Jason replied and Tom could tell that he sounded concerned. “That’s not nearly enough for a whole day.”

“But I’m not hungry. Really. First day, I tried to make food and I spent hours in the kitchen – okay, not hours, but probably longer than I ever had, and then it – it tasted like shit a-and I sat there alone, a-and I was thinking about h-how far away my family was a-and about Timber, a-and it just…” He couldn’t go on and felt another sob escape his lips.

“Oh no, love,” Jason said and his voice was all soft and soothing again, “I can understand. It’s not nice to eat alone, especially if you are used to having someone around… but you can’t just stop eating. Why don’t you call me in the future? Then I’ll keep you company.”

 _Oh god_ , Tom thought. “O-oh g – Dad, I can’t just call you whenever I – You have a life. You’re probably already asleep when I – “ He threw a look at his phone.

_7:16 pm_

“ _Jesus_! Jason, it must be – four in the morning by now, I’m so sorry, why didn’t you say something?”

“Because I want to be there for you,” Jason replied without hesitating, “It’s fine, love. Really. You can call me _whenever_ you need me.”

Tom made a sound between a laugh and a sob. “Be careful, I’m a desperate, helpless, immature mess. I’ll call you at all hours and four times a day.”

“That’s alright with me,” Jason replied honestly, “Seriously, Tom, I’d feel much better if you simply called me when you feel like this. Otherwise I’ll just worry all the time whether or not you’re fine…”

Tom put his head back against the sofa rest and closed his eyes. “How… how do I deserve to have such a kind and perfect person like you care about me so much?”

Jason laughed gently. “It’s a pleasure.”

The next day, Tom was woken by his phone. Not his alarm; somebody was calling him.

For an instance, he thought it was Jade, and something inside his chest clenched so hard he could barely breathe – but then he saw that it was Jason and all of a sudden, he felt super light.

“Jason!”

There was a warm chuckle at the other end. “Morning, love. How are you? Have you slept well?”

Tom let himself fall back into bed. “Yes. I mean…” He rubbed his eyes. “It was okay. How are you? Did you get some sleep? I’m sorry again…”

“Don’t be. I’m as jolly as a squirrel. It’s afternoon here, I had enough time to get some rest. Have you had breakfast already?”

“No.”

“Then I’ve found the right place for you.”

Tom scratched his head. “Huh?”

“There is a café two streets down from your house. A bit of fresh air always does wonder, I tell you. You could have breakfast there, or fetch something to eat at home. I can keep you company if you’d like. They have all this amazing looking stuff: pancakes, egg, strudel, bagels, doughnuts…”

Tom heard his stomach rumble.

“Was that your stomach?”

He blushed. “Er…yes.”

Jason laughed and it sounded wonderful. “So, is this a yes?”

Tom hesitated, but then there was the possibility of talking to Jason even longer than yesterday probably…

“Yeah. Right. Okay. Can you send me the address?”

“You can call me when you’re ready, and I’ll tell you where to go. You know? I use Street View and guide you along like I’m the tech and you’re my agent. I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Tom chuckled. “Alright.”

With the prospect of talking to Jason so soon again, he gladly got out of bed and had a quick shower.

“Ready for the mission, commander,” he called Jason half an hour later and couldn’t help but grin.

“Good,” Jason smiled. “Oh, wait – now I’ve closed it. Give me a minute.”

Tom chuckled. “Come on, man, lives are at stake here. Show a bit more discipline.”

Jason snorted. “You are the one who’s gonna show some discipline now, Son. Is Agent Felton ready?”

“Ready as he can be,” Tom replied and braced himself. He put his phone in his pocket and pushed the headphones deeper into his ears before he opened the door where the Californian sun was almost too bright.

Tom still felt a bit shy going outside on his own, but with Jason in his ear, it was quite alright. He led him confidently towards the café and told him silly stories all the while so that he didn’t feel alone at all.

“Oh, I must have walked by this place a million times,” Tom said once he had arrived, “But I’ve never been inside.”

“Well, then it’s about time,” Jason laughed, “Don’t forget to get me something as well. I think I’m in for a bagel and a doughnut.”

“You’re not even here, mate,” he snorted and pondered about what to do with his phone and where his wallet was. “Am I supposed to ship it over or what?”

“Guess who’s inside?” Jason said, and even though Tom kind of knew that it could only be a joke, he immediately scanned the people sitting behind the glass windows with his eyes and felt incredibly disappointed when he didn’t see Jason anywhere.

He laughed but couldn’t supress the sudden ache in his heart that told him that he’d love nothing more than to have Jason around.

“No, you’re supposed to eat it of course, and think of me,” Jason replied eventually, “You can always keep the left-overs for lunch.”

“You’re brutal,” Tom murmured and didn’t know why. “Yeah, okay, I’ll leave you for a moment, is that okay?”

“Sure,” Jason replied and waited patiently in his jeans’ pocket for Tom to buy his breakfast.

Which took him longer than he had thought because – _Jesus_ – they had a lot of delicious stuff there…

“All set?” he heard Jason ask once he was back outside, “What did you get?”

“Gods, grossly too much,” Tom replied and had a few difficulties to handle the three bags and the phone. “Everything looked _so_ delicious!”

“I’ve told you.”

“Really. Thank you for the tip, Dad.” _Love_.

“You’re welcome, love,” Jason replied. “So – are we heading home, or do you know a nice place where you could have your breakfast outside?”

Tom laughed because, suddenly, the sun wasn’t too bright; it was wonderful. “We can, er – We can go to the beach. Yeah, I think we’d love that.”

“That sounds like a wonderful plan,” Jason replied and Tom could hear him smiling through the phone, “Lead the way.”

So, this morning, Tom wasn’t having breakfast alone, and the longing for a new dog dwindled to a bearable minimum that wouldn’t clash with his commitment towards Timber anymore.

Because he had thought about it: A dog would always be there, never leave him, and he wouldn’t be _alone_ in the house. But then again, _he_ was supposed to look after it, wasn’t he?, not the other way round.

Not that Jade had been there to look after him. Not that he wanted Jason to be there to look after him. Well…

Probably he did. He would give him something back, of course! Loads of things. Like… like a tutoring in social media, or a shoulder rub, or ordering his favourite coffee from Italy and brewing it (he was massively good at making coffee!) and bringing it to bed in the morning, or _then_ a shoulder rub…

“I haven’t realised how much I miss you,” he mumbled through the phone when he had only Jason’s two bagels and the doughnut left and felt so full, he wanted to be carried home.

 _He hadn’t realised he wanted Jason in bed with him_.

“I miss you too, Tom,” Jason replied and his voice shifted a bit. He sounded sad and as if he too would like nothing better than to be with him now. “I really do.”

Tom bit his lip and blinked a few times. “Can I call you again tomorrow?”

“You can call me again tonight if you’d like,” Jason replied. Gently and tenderly so that Tom’s heart nearly skipped a beat. “ _Whenever_ you feel like it, love.”

 _Oh god_. “Yes. Yes – “ Darling. Dad. Love. _Love_.

So, he called him again in the evening. 6 pm aka 2 o’clock in the morning. And he felt only mildly bad for it.

“Hi there, Dad. You’re still awake?”

“Sure,” Jason replied and he didn’t sound _that_ tired. “I’m going through a script and usually stay up late to learn my lines. Works best for me somehow.”

“Oh, what are you doing?” Tom got a bit excited. He couldn’t think of work in his life any time soon, but it was still interesting to hear what others did. “A new project? Or can’t you tell?”

“I’m in _The Death of Stalin_ , a black comedy as you might guess,” Jason replied, “It’s quite funny actually.”

Tom laughed incredulously. “Really? Wow, that sounds like fun. And something you could do. Do you get long blond hair again?”

Jason laughed heartily. “I’m afraid not. Though it would add a nice touch – I _am_ vain enough to think that I totally pulled off blond, you know?”

“Oh yeah, you totally did,” Tom chuckled, but thought that Jason looked very handsome just like he was, too. “We both did, didn’t we?”

“Absolutely,” Jason replied and then he asked: “How are you, duck? How was your day?”, and his voice got all soft and soothing again.

“It wasn’t that bad, thanks to you,” Tom grinned. “I’m just getting ready to have dinner, that’s why I called. Since you – you told me I could.”

“Sure,” Jason replied and shuffled around a bit, apparently to get comfortable. Was… was he already in bed? “What are you having?”

“Er… a weird spicy mix of tomato sauce from the can, a few lonely vegetables and worryingly normal spaghetti.”

Jason laughed warmly. “You can never go wrong with spaghetti Napoli with vegies on the side. However, I must tell you that it’s not that difficult to make tomato sauce yourself, Son. I’ll show you some time.”

Tom chuckled and felt his heart swell at that name. _And_ the thought that Jason would be here, in his kitchen, to teach him how to make tomato sauce, and he would be such a good boy, such an eager learner, just to please him.

“Okay, I guess you have to,” he chuckled and sat down at the kitchen table. “But I’m a real loser in the kitchen, I tell you. Maybe you’d just have to stay and cook for me every day,” he added with a smirk.

Jason made an offended, but amused sound. “Give him the tiny finger, he takes the whole hand. You can be glad that I’m _not_ there, boy, or I’d whack you with my cane.”

Tom chuckled, but it sounded awkward to his own ears, because he was so distracted by that tingling rushing down his belly and up his spine, making his whole tummy queasy.

“Sorry, no,” he snorted. “I’ll be a good boy.” Daddy.

_Daddy._

Oh my god…

“E-er, I’ll just, er, start to eat now, in case I won’t survive my own creation, just so you know.” Daddy.

 _Fuck_.

His cheeks were burning. Thank god, nobody could see him right now.

Jason laughed warmly, which was a good thing because this surely meant that he hadn’t realised how awkward he had gotten. “I hope so, love. Tuck in.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled and tried to calm down his stomach or else he wouldn’t make it halfway through his meal.

But it kept on fluttering, now that he had this name for Jason, now that he eventually had kind of realised what he wanted. What he needed.

“Is it good?”

“Hm, it’s okay. It’s much better since you’re keeping me company.”

“That’s nice. Don’t eat too fast. I’ve realised I eat way too fast when I’m on the phone with someone or watching telly.”

“Okay.”

“Nice and slow.”

“Yes.” Daddy.

Oh god. Oh _yes_.

“Ah, but you’re hungry, that’s wonderful to hear. Even if you eat very noisily, or is that the phone?”

“It’s the phone. Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s alright. Go on. Have I told you that I call my kitchen aid Dobby now?”

Tom snorted which must have looked absolutely disgraceful, but the fluttering in his stomach got much lighter with that.

“You’re a nutter.”

“Oi, watch your language, boy. I have every right to do so.”

“Of course,” Tom chuckled and leaned back with a happy smile.

“Are you finished?”

“Er… yes?”

“You can’t be finished. Take your time, you don’t have to rush because of me.”

“I know.”

“Come on,” Jason said softly, and he could hear him sigh and shift in – bed probably. Yes. “Don’t make me worry, duck. You have to eat.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll tell you a funny story if you promise to eat up.”

“Okay.” Daddy. “Yes.” Daddy.

When his plate was empty a few minutes later, Tom felt good, he felt sated, and ashamed because he was actually aroused.

He hoped Jason couldn’t tell that something was up, but he didn’t really sound like it. They talked a bit more until it got really late for Jason and Tom decided to call it an early night and go to bed too.

And to consider those… feelings he had just discovered.

 _Jesus_.

Jesus, he had been so blind! The tell-tale signs were all there, weren’t they? They had _always_ been there. How he dreamed about Jason, about lying in bed with him, about touching him… _of course_ calling him _Dad_ always felt a bit off because it _was_. He didn’t want Jason as a father, he wanted him as… as a partner.

He wanted to have sex with him.

His cheeks were burning as he pushed down his pants, but there was no point denying it. He wanted to have sex with Jason.

And maybe, just… just sometimes he… he wanted to play kinky and call him _Daddy_. He didn’t _just_ want that – he wanted to share way more with Jason than just sex – but sometimes it… it would be nice to have _that_ too.

_“Nice and slow.”_

“Yes,” Tom breathed and started to stroke himself, his eyes shut tightly as he thought of Jason. And just to… to try it out, he said quietly, carefully: “Yes, _Daddy_.”

Oh God.

Oh God, he was so fucked. This was wrong, wasn’t it? But… but he reminded himself that Jason _wasn’t_ his real father. And he didn’t want him to be. He wanted him to be his boyfriend. And this would just be a fantasy, something they would sometimes do in bed, just for… for a bit of extra fun…

_“Nice and slow. Didn’t you hear me?”_

“You do it then,” Tom replied to Jason’s voice in his head, allowing himself to get cheeky, “Let’s see how slow _you_ can go…”

_Jason made an offended, but amused sound. “Give him the tiny finger, he takes the whole hand. You can be glad that I’m not there, boy, or I’d whack you with my cane.”_

Oh _God_. Tom practically mewled in pleasure and couldn’t help picking up a quicker rhythm.

“Sorry. I’ll be a good boy. I’ll be _s-so_ good… _D-daddy…_ n-ngh...!”

It felt amazing. To come like that felt amazing.

His heart was hammering against his chest and he lay there, his sticky hand on his sticky belly, and listened to his rapid breathing that gently, gradually slowed down.

He didn’t even feel so much ashamed anymore. A bit. Yes. But not terribly. Maybe he was too tired and overwhelmed to be properly ashamed.

He chuckled before he got up to wipe his belly and wash his hand, then he was back under the covers and snuggled up to the second pillow. It smelled a bit like Jade, so he put his head on it and took the other one into his arms. He pressed his face against it.

“Daddy…,” he mumbled, his eyes closed. “Jason…”

That’s the last thing he remembered before falling asleep.


	3. Convention

Tom was a bit nervous. He always was before a convention because you never knew what kind of people you would meet and what sorts of questions they would ask… but this time, there was also another reason that made his tummy a little queasy.

This time, Jason would be there too.

And as they would attend panel discussions and events on _two_ days of the convention, they would share a hotel room.

It would have been a bit weird to insist on a single room when Jason had made that suggestion, and also: it was so tempting, too…

Not that he knew what to do about his feelings.

As the days had gone by and he and Jason had talked nearly on a daily basis over the phone, Tom had realised that this wasn’t just some crazy idea born out of a bad heartbreak: he really wanted to be with Jason. But he had no idea how Jason would react if he knew about those feelings. Would he be weirded out by him? Would he reject him? Would he try not to spend any time with him anymore?

Tom didn’t want to imagine _any_ of those things happening.

He just put on a poker face and hoped for the best, like most times in his life.

“Er, on Isaacs, I guess.”

“Oh, yes, Mr Isaacs, welcome to Leipzig. Your father has already checked in.”

“He’s not my father,” Tom chuckled, awkwardly, and scratched the back of his head.

The receptionist gave him a short, irritated look, then she chuckled awkwardly too and smiled at him all the nicer. “Mein Fehler, sorry. Your autograph here, please, and here’s your card. Your room is at the second floor. I wish you a nice stay.”

“Thanks,” Tom replied, signed the paper and then headed towards the lift. They had room number 247 and Tom couldn’t help but grin as he pulled his card through the lock.

“Aah, there’s my boy!”

The moment he was in the room, Jason jumped up from the chair and caught him in a crushing hug that turned into a very soft and long one when Tom let go of his suitcase, wrapped his arms around the other man and nearly broke his glasses when he pressed his face against Jason’s black-T-shirt-clad shoulder.

Oh god, how he had missed him.

“Missed you,” he mumbled. Shamelessly.

“I missed you too, love,” Jason replied and gently stroked his back before he slowly let go of him again. “It’s wonderful to see you again,” he smiled widely, “How was your flight?”

“Long,” Tom laughed, “But worth it.”

“How are you?” Jason wanted to know then, and Tom immediately realised what he meant.

“Alright. I had lunch with Jade on Tuesday,” Tom smiled and felt really proud.

He was a bit irritated though when Jason’s wide smile shrivelled a bit, but carried on: “I’m glad we can still talk like civilised people. I mean, that _I_ can talk to her like an adult. I’m… I’m over her,” he smiled and made a pause, longer than he had intended to. What was he expecting? That Jason would tell him he had waited for that moment for over ten years and suggest he could be his boyfriend now?

“I’m glad you feel better,” Jason replied and squeezed his shoulder, “It’s nice that you’re still on speaking terms and that it didn’t end in a big fight. How do you like our room?” he added.

Tom looked around for the first time. (Jason had been more interesting.) There really wasn’t much space: Six feet between the two beds, maybe. And a desk next to the two windows. “I like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, good choice. Oh,” Tom grinned as he walked over to put his suitcase in front of the closet. “I was welcomed with ‘Mr Isaacs’.”

Jason laughed heartily. “Ah, yes, I should have thought about that. And? Did you let them believe that you are?”

Tom felt suddenly bad for not having.

“No,” he said quietly while he opened his suitcase. “I mean. No, I just told them you’re not my father.”

“Ah, well,” Jason made, but Tom didn’t turn around.

“I, er, haven’t decided what bed to take yet, so it’s up to you,” he continued when Tom didn’t reply.

“Oh, alright, then… I suppose I’ll take the one next to the window?” Tom asked and Jason nodded and made him some room.

“Would you like to grab a bite to eat once you’ve unpacked?” Jason asked after Tom had shuffled over to his bed, “I haven’t had dinner yet.”

“Oh, yeah,” Tom smiled, “Let me just freshen up a bit, alright?”

Jason agreed, and so Tom took out a T-shirt and decent jeans from his suitcase as well as his toilet bag and went to the bathroom.

It was small too, but pleasantly white and clean and new, so he felt comfortable when he stripped and stepped underneath the shower.

Half an hour later, he had showered, dried his hair and gotten dressed and when he walked back into their room, Jason was lying in bed and reading a book. Tom didn’t really know why, but he felt a sudden warmth flood his whole body. Something about Jason was just so… comfortable and pleasant and familiar that for a short moment, he caught himself daydreaming that this was not a hotel room but a room in their own house and he came back to Jason after a long and hard day and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up next to him while he continued reading.

“Everything alright, love?” he asked and it made Tom smile like a lovesick fool beyond repair.

“Yeah. Wonderful. Where do you want to go?” he asked, “Is this alright, or do I have to wear something fancier?”

“No, you look very handsome,” Jason replied and closed his book. “I actually didn’t give it much thought. I feel more comfortable in places that are more casual to be honest… maybe somewhere where we can sit outside?”

“Yes, that would be nice,” Tom grinned, and the more he tried to keep his grin at bay, the more his cheeks hurt. “Do you think I’ll need my cap? The receptionist didn’t recognise me, obviously, but I’ll be writing two hours of autographs tomorrow, so they must be _somewhere_ …”

“Sure, if that makes you more comfortable,” Jason replied immediately, “I’m sure we’ll find a quiet spot somewhere and then you don’t have to wear it all the time.”

They did, at a restaurant which was called “Schiller” and where they served Turkish food.

It was marvellous. Talking to Jason face to face was something he had really missed. The way his eyes glinted when he was amused, the way the corners of his mouth curled up. His arms, his shoulders.

Tom knew now why he loved to be hugged by him. Those arms…

“Ah, it’s great to have you back,” Jason grinned when they were already having dessert, “Sometimes, I think it’s a real shame that you live so far away. But then again, I get that Los Angeles is a really nice city, the weather’s always nice and sunny… I guess London can’t compete with that.”

 _But London has you_ , Tom thought and all of a sudden, he realised how much he would love to live closer to Jason as well. Ever since he had broken up with Jade, he was a bit lonely in the US. Of course, he had friends there, but it wasn’t the same thing as having his family and… and Jason around.

“What are you thinking about, darling?” Jason suddenly asked, an almost seductive grin on his lips. Or at least in his opinion it was that.

Tom chuckled a bit and rubbed his neck. “That I miss home. And you. And my family. Maybe I should… I should come back for a while…”

“Oh,” Jason made and his grin turned into an honest smile. “Well yes, if you feel like that then I think it would be a wonderful idea. But you should keep in mind that I would bug you a lot if you were back in London…”

Tom had to grin and got a tingly feeling in his chest. “That would be lovely.”

“That’s what you say now,” Jason joked, but his smile was still honest and genuine. “I’d love to have you back of course,” he then said softly, “Let me know if you really make concrete plans to move – I’d love to be of help if you need some.”

“Of course I will,” Tom nodded eagerly. “I was indeed thinking about… maybe… getting a flat somewhere in London, an old flat, where I have to do all the work, where I have to paint and stuff like that, because I kind of realised that I missed out on that since the house in L.A. was planned and furnished by someone else, you know?”

“Ah, yes, I see,” Jason smiled and nodded, “That sounds like a lot of work, but I think it would also be great fun to create a place of your own. You can definitely count me in as a help.”

“I will,” Tom smiled as well and felt his cheeks glow with excitement, “Maybe I can skip one or two YouTube tutorials if you can teach me how to do it.”

Jason laughed. “I’m not pretending to be outstanding at renovating flats,” he said and held up his hands, “But I can do the basic things. I guess we would work out the rest together.”

Tom smiled gently and felt his heart skip a beat. “Yes,” he answered softly, “I suppose we would.”

Jason insisted on paying and even though Tom had tried to talk him out of it, he secretly liked how special Jason thought this evening was. “No, no, this is on me. Having you back again needed to be celebrated properly and I have to insist on paying for this wonderful dinner.”

“Well. Okay,” he mumbled and then squeezed his arm (mostly to finally touch it properly and it felt really, really good) and gave him a smile he hoped was lovely as hell. “Thank you.” Daddy.

 _Damn_.

“It _was_ really wonderful. I had a lovely time. We should do this more often.”

“Definitely,” Jason smiled and they made their way back to the hotel. It had cooled down a bit, but it was still pleasantly warm and the streets were nearly empty. Somehow, it… it was very romantic and a _very_ crazy part of Tom actually considered taking Jason’s hand.

He didn’t, of course, but when they had said goodnight and lay in bed, he was suddenly scared that he would have one of those dreams again and moan Jason’s name in his sleep.

God, that would be _so_ embarrassing…

He tried to stay awake, but then again, he was so tired from the long flight, and staring into Jason’s back only let him crave him more. He was sleeping in a tight T-shirt and incredibly soft looking pyjama bottoms, and Tom had hardly been able to _not_ stare at his crotch when he had come out of the bathroom half an hour ago…

With the thought of placing his head, instead of on this pillow, on Jason’s lap, he finally fell asleep.


	4. Behind Half Closed Doors

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead.”

Tom stirred in his sleep and blinked into the direction of the soft voice.

“H-hm…?”

“Time to get up,” the voice whispered and when Tom finally opened his eyes, he looked into Jason’s beautiful blue-grey eyes. “Or we’ll be late for the convention.”

“Jesus,” he groaned, and quickly turned around to bury his face in his pillow because he was perfectly sure that he blushed.

“It’s Jason.”

Tom threw the pillow in his direction.

Jason laughed and by the sound of it, he caught the damn thing.

“Come on, sunshine, I want to grab some breakfast before we go to that panel discussion.”

“Yeah, okay, alright,” Tom mumbled, but he already had to grin. He sat up and ruffled his hair a bit shyly because he kind of… felt embarrassed to push away the covers and be only in his shorts and the wide T-shirt in front of Jason.

“God, you look so adorable,” the older one suddenly chuckled. Cooed. And Tom felt himself blush.

“You mean like a mess,” he mumbled and hurried to get to the bathroom.

“No,” Jason yelled after him, still a wide grin audible in his voice, “Adorable!”

Tom blushed even more and quickly closed the bathroom door. _Jesus_. He had to get a grip on himself or he wouldn’t live through these two days.

Half an hour later, he was ready and they had breakfast in a cute little café Jason had found. Fortunately, it was both close to the hotel and very quiet so that they weren’t disturbed, and after a cup of coffee and scrambled eggs, Tom felt a bit more awake.

Jason, on the other hand, hadn’t stopped grinning since the early morning.

“What’s up?” Tom chuckled.

Jason shrugged. “I think I’ve never woken up in the same room with you, have I?”

“…No, I think not?”

“I just can’t stop thinking about how sleepy and dishevelled and adorable you looked. Who would have thought that such a sunshine like you can be grumpy in the morning?”

Tom snorted and it sounded alarmingly close to Draco. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he replied and Jason laughed and actually put an arm around him to hug him to his side. Just briefly, but it was wonderful.

“I’m not _always_ like that,” Tom then felt the need to clarify, “It’s just… the jet-lag and so on…”

“I understand,” Jason replied softly, “I didn’t mean it in a bad way.”

“No,” he nodded, “No, I know you didn’t.”

“Wanna share a cab in twenty minutes?” Jason asked once they were back at the hotel, on the way to their room.

“Of course!”

The convention was as big and colourful as everywhere. They met the twins backstage and it was just wonderful to see them again.

While Jason and Oliver decided they would tell somebody to put their chairs in pairs of two on the stage and with enough distance so that the drift between good and evil would be clearly visible, Tom realised that he hadn’t missed them _nearly_ as much as he had missed Jason.

He was also glad to be with him in this discussion today – he still felt a bit tired and Jason was such a good and natural talker that he would definitely make things easier for him.

It didn’t turn out that bad, actually. It was funny, like most of the times, and really nice to have a reason to indulge in the _Harry Potter_ universe for a while…

“Okay, this side now.”

“Hi.”

“Hey,” Tom greeted the young woman politely like all four of them did.

She looked nervous and excited like everyone of them. Tom had stopped wrecking his head about why everyone got so excited to meet him; he was a mess.

“This is, I guess, mostly for Tom and Jason,” she began, and so he had to concentrate on the question, which was quite hard sometimes, and he didn’t want to be rude.

“You know, when you’re like… when you’re a kid in school…”

 _Mhm_.

“And sometimes you spend so much time with your teacher that you accidently call them ‘Mum’…”

Oh shit. _Seriously_?

Tom snorted and couldn’t bring himself to look at Jason longer than a second – to look at anyone anymore.

“Jason: Does…Did Tom ever call you ‘Daddy’?”

The whole room was laughing, even the twins, and he was fighting hard against a blush and tried to ignore that Jason didn’t laugh at all.

But he couldn’t. For him, the man’s silence seemed _endless_ , and laughter after laughter died and the clock was ticking, and Jason still didn’t say anything, didn’t move, didn’t –

“Only behind closed doors,” Tom managed to reply eventually, with wiggling eyebrows, and even though he didn’t know where this answer had come from, his plan worked: The crowd was laughing again and clearly thought that he was making a joke out of the question.

Was he?

He only knew that his heart was thumping in his chest and that he simply _couldn’t_ look at Jason right now.

But the moment passed and they were answering another question and then yet another and even though Tom _knew_ that nobody had read more into it, that nobody thought he was calling Jason ‘Daddy’ – especially not behind closed doors – _his_ thoughts were circling around it all the time.

So, it wasn’t so bad that they had to spend the afternoon separately because they were heading in different directions to give autographs.

They would see each other at the hotel again and have dinner together, and even though he missed Jason, he was relieved not to have to deal with him, with his irritating quietness and careful looks.

Or was it just his imagination?

Probably Jason had behaved pretty normally, and he was only projecting his own fears and uncertainties into his behaviour. Surely.

Or Jason was extremely offended.

Oh god, please, no. That would be a disaster. That… that would break his heart.

He was almost scared to go back to the hotel room, but not facing Jason wasn’t an option either. He would just… have to play it cool. Act like nothing weird had happened. Which probably hadn’t. This was just him. Surely, they were good. They could behave like they always did around each other. Nothing had to change.

When he stepped into their hotel room, he knew Jason was already back because his shoes were standing in the small hallway. Then he realised that the shower was running and when he took a tiny step towards the bathroom, he saw that the door stood slightly ajar.

He should have just walked past it, he should have laid down in bed, switched on the telly and waited for Jason to finish his shower so that they could go have dinner together and there would have been nothing wrong or weird about it.

Only Tom didn’t. Somehow, he couldn’t make himself walk past that door, but he stood, transfixed, right on that spot where you could see through the crack, and watched how the water and soap ran down Jason’s naked body.

Oh _God_.

He was gorgeous. There was no other way of putting it. Jason had slightly turned his back towards him, but Tom could still see everything: His broad shoulders, his muscular chest, his strong legs and arms and… his dick. His hard and gorgeous dick that he was stroking with his right hand, slowly and deliciously so that Tom knew that he had just started jerking off because he loved to begin like that as well.

He should have left. He knew that he should have left right away, but he just… he just couldn’t. He couldn’t tear his eyes and ears away from Jason, from his body, from the small groans that were now escaping his lips.

“M-mh… yes… darling… ah…”

Tom swallowed. This was tremendously arousing. He was longing to be the one to touch that dick, the one between that gorgeous man and those tiles.

He wanted to be the one Jason was thinking about right now. He wanted to be that ‘darling’.

“M-mh… _Tom_ …”

He froze. A flood like ice and then like fire rushed through his veins and into his neck and cheeks in dizzyingly close succession.

“Tom… oh god, _Tom_ …”

His jerks became faster, merciless almost, and he was bucking his hips and banging his head against the tiles as if he was angry with himself so that Tom wanted nothing more than to rush over to him and stop him…!

But before Tom’s feet could move or his brain think, there was a groan, different from the others, and after a moment of almost stillness, a trembling went through Jason’s whole, incredibly gorgeous body while the sounds he made were pleasurable, delicious whines that sounded like he was having a wonderful orgasm.

Tom only realised he had left the room in a hurry when he was standing in front of the lift.

God. Oh _God_.

He was trembling and terribly aware of his own half-hard dick so that he changed his mind in the last minute and didn’t get into the lift but walked towards one of the public restrooms where he locked himself in one of the stalls and sat down on the toilet lid.

 _Tom_. Jason had moaned _Tom_. He had moaned his name.

His face half hidden in his hands Tom tried to calm down a bit. He _had_ moaned his name. So… so this meant that… that he found him attractive too, right?

Jesus… This was…

He couldn’t help but grin. Like a madman, probably.

“This is wonderful,” he whispered, but also felt how scared he was. Excited and scared.

He washed his glasses and his face at the sink and had a quick look in the mirror before he slowly made his way back to their room.

He deliberately swore at the lock and tumbled over Jason’s shoes, but the light in the bathroom was turned off anyway.

Jason was lying in his bed with a book as if nothing had happened.

“Hey there,” he greeted him and Tom was glad that he didn’t sound reserved at all, “Are you finally done giving autographs? Why is it that Draco is so much more popular than Lucius?”

Tom chuckled and couldn’t help feeling utterly relieved. “Because he’s a pitiable mess that triggers nurturing responses in everyone. They always bring me biscuits.”

Jason laughed heartily. “Ah yes, the villain who gets redeemed at the end. I should have played it like that as well. So, are you now full of biscuits or do we still go out and have dinner somewhere?”

Tom nodded and licked his lips because he couldn’t help himself from staring at Jason’s throat and chest while he laughed.

“Of course we have dinner,” he replied eventually. “Let me just change quickly, okay?”

“Take your time, duck.”

“Ah, no, gonna be quick, I’m hungry,” he mumbled and pulled out new jeans from his suitcase.

“Don’t you want to put that stuff into the closet?” Jason asked while he was in the bathroom, leaving the door open a gap. Deliberately. “I’ve left room for you.”

“Thanks, but that’s okay,” he replied loudly while he quickly washed his chest and arms at the sink. “I never do that when I’m only staying for three days.”

He heard Jason snort.

Then he realised that he had forgotten his T-shirt. Not really deliberately, but, hey, let’s see what he could get out of it.

It took him a bit of courage, but eventually, he walked into the room without his shirt on.

“It’s still pretty warm outside,” he said and tried to sound casual. Jason had gone back to reading his book, but he could tell that he was looking at him, even when he turned his back towards him to open his suitcase.

“Yes, I… suppose it is,” he replied and Tom grinned a bit because he _liked_ the idea of Jason checking him out.

“So, I think I’m gonna wear… this one.” He grabbed the pink T-shirt with the low neckline and pulled it over his head. “Oh, wait, now I forgot my glasses…”

Even though he couldn’t see every feature of Jason’s face like that, he could see that he was still looking at him.

“Pink suits you well,” he said without any distinct expression Tom could identify.

“Aw, thanks,” he chirped and threw Jason a kiss before stumbling back into the bathroom to fetch his glasses and look at his dorky grin in the mirror.

They went to a small Italian place and Tom was relieved of how easily they started chatting about this and that again. Not that he _didn’t_ think about Jason jerking off then and there, but he tried to keep it to a minimum.

“Why are you grinning?”

“Huh? Sorry, I just thought about…” _You. Your gorgeous, naked body. And the fact that you fantasised about me…_

“Never mind.” He smiled and Jason let it pass.

When they were back in their hotel room, Tom felt so giddy as if they were coming from a date and were getting ready for bed.

Which was bullshit, of course, but nevertheless…

He let Jason go to the bathroom first and used the time to check his social media and the messages in their family’s WhatsApp group where Mum had posted a picture of a cake she had made and all of his brothers had already insisted on getting a piece via mail. He dropped in his order as well, then it was his turn to go to the bathroom.

When he entered the room, he could tell that Jason had done number two, but it wasn’t unpleasant and the smell was gone in a minute. It kind of felt intimate, Tom thought when he opened the lid.

After brushing his teeth, he ruffled his hair a bit so that it looked like this morning when Jason had called him ‘adorable’.

He wore his shorts decisively low and played with his T-shirt when he went back to their room and over to his bed so that he could be sure to show a bit of those V-shaped lines above the waistband which looked very nice on him, he had to say.

Jason was reading again, but he looked up when he entered the room and Tom loved to have his eyes on him.

“What are you reading anyway?” he asked as he sat down on his bed.

“ _The Eyre Affair_ ,” Jason replied and propped himself up on his elbows, “It’s quite silly really.”

“What is it about?” Tom wanted to know and stretched out on his bed so that his T-Shirt rode up a little bit and more of his tummy was revealed.

“It’s a bout Thursday Next, a literary detective. The whole story is set in an alternative universe where people are really into English literature. In the first one, Jane Eyre is kidnapped and it’s Thursday’s job to bring her back.”

Tom grinned. “That sounds very funny. I don’t know if I’d understand all of the references, but I always liked English classes. Read a bit to me?” he asked because he’d love nothing more than to listen to Jason’s voice for a bit.

Jason chuckled. “Of course,” he replied and threw him a glance and a smile and Tom loved the thought of snuggling up to him.

Jason was a wonderful reader: he had a very soothing voice and interpreted the different characters brilliantly. Tom was laughing out loud more than once so that when Jason stopped eventually, he made him promise that he would read to him tomorrow as well.

Jason snorted. “You know I can’t say no to you, boy,” he said softly, and Tom felt his chest swell with love.

“Yeah, I know,” he replied quietly and snuggled up to his cushion because he couldn’t do so to Jason’s chest. “I love that.”

Jason snorted again, but this time, it sounded not so careless like the first time. “I bet you do.” He put away the book and lay down as well. “Now hush hush, go to sleep. Tomorrow’s gonna be another long day, and we don’t want you grumpy, love.”

Tom grinned. “No, you’re right. Sleep tight,” he replied and smiled one last time at Jason before he closed his eyes.

He couldn’t sleep though. He lay awake long and listened to Jason how he shifted on his mattress, and with every move he heard, Tom was reminded of his glorious body and how bloody close it was to him and he still couldn’t touch it…

Inevitably, he got hard. He had gotten aroused by the mere thought of Jason before, but now that he _knew_ what he looked like, he couldn’t stop his body from reacting to it so bluntly. He thought about Jason’s broad back, about his strong arms, about his… his hard dick. Oh _god_. It had looked gorgeous, hard and pulsing a-and…

Carefully, he turned to lie on his side so that he could look at Jason as he pushed one hand down his pants.

Was he really going to do this? Jesus, yes, he _was_.

He kept quiet when he began to stroke himself and let his eyes bore into Jason’s back. It was dark, but he could still see how tall he was, how broad his shoulders, how much he wanted to come over and snuggle up to him.

Would he be grossed out if he actually did call him ‘Daddy’?

 _Daddy_ , he was breathing in his thoughts. _Jason_. _Love_. _I want you_.

He bit his lips to stop himself from making treacherous sounds and couldn’t help picking up a quicker rhythm. _No_ , he wanted to make himself believe, Jason would never be grossed out by him. Maybe he would snort, but lovingly, kindly, and then take him into his arms, kiss him and then beat away his hand to get him off himself.

Suddenly, the other stirred in his sleep, and Tom stopped his movements for a second, realising how loud his erratic breathing sounded to his own ears.

He felt his face get even hotter when Jason actually turned, towards him, and out of an impulse, Tom turned away, onto his back and tried to stay as still as possible as he stared at the ceiling.

Was he awake? Had he heard him?

He tried to listen to Jason’s breathing, but his own heartbeat was so loud, he almost didn’t catch it.

It was even, wasn’t it? Light. He must be asleep.

Tom let out the air he had kept inside without noticing as slowly and quietly as possible. Then he continued to touch himself. Slowly. Carefully.

And to his shock: the possibility of Jason lying there with his eyes open, watching him without him noticing it, turned him on immensely.

 _Jason_ , he said inside his head again _, I need to come. Please, love, please let me come_ …He went faster again and bit down hard on his lips as not to give himself away.

Come, he wanted to come like Jason under the shower, he wanted to come together with him, please him too, make him feel so good, be a good boy.

_I’m a good boy. Please, Daddy, let me come…!_

_“You know I can’t say no to you, boy.”_

“Hngh…!”

He shut his eyes tightly as he came into his hand and for a moment, he was totally blissful.

Then, he realised how sticky he had gotten himself and that he probably should get that cleaned up…

Would he wake Jason if he got up now? Had he already woken him?

God, his breathing was so hitched and his heartbeat impossibly loud. He tried to take deep, calm breaths, and only when he had everything under control again, he slowly, carefully pulled out his hand from his pants, pushed back the blanket and crept to the bathroom.

He washed his hand and did the best he could with his pants, then he quickly went back under the covers because he felt drowsy and satisfied and wonderful.


	5. Pastures New

When he was back in the US, Tom realised once and for all that this wasn’t home to him anymore. It had been once, but since Timer’s death and his breakup with Jade, the feeling of homeliness had vanished, and he just felt very lonely instead. He just knew that he wanted to be closer to his family and to Jason. Mostly to Jason if he was completely honest, but that was as good a reason as any.

So, Tom decided to keep the house – for now – and fly over with his most important belongings: His favourite guitar, his skateboard and the Slytherin oven mittens, to live with Mum while he would be searching for a flat in London.

“You’re back in town? That’s wonderful, duck,” Jason said and Tom could hear the smile in his voice, “For how long will you stay?”

Tom chuckled into the phone. “Long, I think. I’m currently living at my mum’s until I’ve found a flat. When I got back to the US after the convention, it just… didn’t feel much like home anymore.”

“Wha – _really_?” Jason asked and Tom could hear the surprise and also the joy in his words. “Tom, this is – _wonderful_! I mean, I’m sorry that L.A. doesn’t work for you anymore at the moment, but – You can’t expect me to be greatly sad when I know that I have you back, my boy,” he said and ended quieter, but also very honest and soft.

“Yeah, right? I’m also really happy to be back in London. I’ve already had a look at some flats and there’s this one I really like. But I… I wanted to ask whether you’d have a look at it with me before I really take it. I just want to make sure that it’s not beyond repair and I think you have better judgement in those things.”

He heard Jason laugh heartily, then he was moving or doing something with his hands. “Oh, well, I’ll do my best, I mean – But I’d love to see you again. You just tell me when and where.”

So, they arranged to meet the upcoming Thursday for lunch and then they would have a look at the flat in the afternoon.

Tom felt positively excited like all the times before he knew he would meet Jason, but this time, he deliberately took care of how he looked because he had set himself a goal: He wanted to seduce Jason in the next few weeks, and when he would finally move in, he wanted him to be his boyfriend.

Tom had never seduced anybody. He was terribly nervous, but in a good way. A very good way. And when he would have doubts, he would just think about Jason under the shower and how he had moaned his name.

So, when he left the house, he was wearing tight washed out baby-blue jeans and a comfy, baggy pink pullover that he tugged in so Jason would be able to see his arse. Where was the point in wearing tight jeans if you couldn’t see the arse, right? He was perfectly sure that if this whole shower thing hadn’t been a hallucination, Jason must find him attractive – and since he had no boobs, surely the first eyecatcher would be his bum.

He wasn’t even sure what the first eyecatcher on Jason was for him, but he certainly liked how he looked himself: the perfect mix of sexy and cuddly.

To all his shame, the first thing that gave him pleasure the moment he approached Jason at the café were his eyes. His sharp, grey-blue eyes that sparkled with mirth the moment he saw him.

“Tom!”

“Hi. Lovely to see you.”

“Lovely to see you, duck.”

“It’s not that big,” Tom told Jason when they had eaten and were already on their way to the flat, “But I really like it.”

“That’s the most important thing,” Jason smiled. “Did you know that it has already made the papers that you’re moving?”

“Yeah,” Tom laughed, “Mum’s told me. But actually, I don’t really care. I’m just really glad I decided to come back – I was terribly lonely in L.A.”

“And I was terribly lonely without you here,” Jason grinned, “Look, and now you’re back. Wonderful.”

“Yeah, I can only agree. Just, my tan will probably go away…,” Tom noted and rubbed his neck while he threw Jason a look out of the corner of his eyes.

“Ah, well,” Jason shrugged, and Tom could tell that he didn’t care about that at all, “I think you’ll look just as handsome without it.”

 _Handsome_. Jason thought he looked _handsome_.

Tom was grinning excitedly when he opened the door. “Okay, so, it’s here.”

“Hm, looks sophisticated from the outside.”

Tom chuckled. “So no one would expect _me_ to live here. Good.”

“Oh, that’s not what I was trying to say,” Jason smirked and Tom punched him against the shoulder because he wanted to touch his shoulders so badly.

“Common. Let’s have a look upstairs. Third floor. Keeps me fit.” He, of course, took the steps in front of Jason and hoped he would appreciate his choice of clothes…

Jason was wearing a poker face when they had finally reached the third floor, but Tom was fairly sure that his jeans hadn’t disappointed him.

“There we go,” he smiled and opened the door.

The flat had an almost modern bathroom – no carpet – a small kitchen where every counter and device had been removed as if nobody had wanted to leave a trace, and a quite large room with windows at each end. He wanted his bed on one side and a sitting and dining area on the other side where also the fireplace was.

The ceilings were high and the walls were mostly with bare bricks, but Tom loved bricks, just a few of the walls were clad in awful tapestries reminding him of Malfoy Manor, but once they would be removed…

“It’s beautiful,” Jason smiled once he had had a look around, “I like the high ceilings – it’s airy, but still comfy. And the bricks have a really nice touch. I’d get rid of the old tapestries, they look like in Malfoy Manor, but that shouldn’t really be a problem…”

“Yeah?” Tom replied and couldn’t help but grin broadly. He only realised now how important it was for him that Jason liked his flat as well. He wanted him to spend a lot of time in it after all…

“So, you don’t think it would be too great a hassle renovating it?”

“No, not at all,” Jason replied, “I think we’d be able to manage just fine.”

Tom bit his lip. “So you’re really in this, yeah? Are you sure? I can be a whiny baby when I have to do a lot of serious work,” he warned him.

Jason laughed and grabbed his neck with soft pressure. “I think I’ll be able to handle this.”

Tom chuckled and wriggled under Jason’s absolutely wonderful and thrilling grip until the older one pressed him against his chest with one arm and Tom could hide his blushing face.

“Of course I’ll help you, Tom, I’ve already promised to do so and I’m really looking forward to it. I like to work with my hands from time to time and this is a great opportunity.”

Yeah. He’d love to see him work with his hands. Like he had done under that shower. And now it was on his neck. _Jesus_ , he had to stop that now…

“So, when will we get started?” Jason wanted to know as he slowly let him go again.

“Er…” Tom cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses and hair. “Whenever you want. I’m free.”

“So am I,” Jason replied, “I’ve just finished filming and am taking off a few weeks anyway. You name the day and I’ll be there to help.”

It was Thursday when they started with the kitchen. They wanted to get that done first so the kitchen Tom had ordered could be set up.

“I’ve already been here yesterday with Mum,” he said when Jason put down his bag. “We cleaned the bathroom, so feel free to use it and, er… I’ll get changed too then.”

“Alright,” Jason replied, “I’m all set.” He was wearing a pair of old jeans that looked tremendously good on his long legs, and a tight black T-shirt. “I guess we’ll start with painting the walls, won’t we?”

“That’s what I thought, yes. But don’t get started without me,” Tom chuckled. “We’ll share the fun, right?”

“Of course we will,” Jason laughed, “I’ll wait right here.”

Tom grinned and quickly got changed in the bathroom. He had already put on a pair of old jeans and was slipping the T-Shirt over his head – it was also old and he had selected it deliberately because it was tiny and would reveal his belly when he had to lift his arms. He could also have gotten changed in front of Jason… but then again, he didn’t want his attempts at seducing him to be cheap.

“So, I’m back, let’s do this.” He clapped his hands and his grin grew even wider when he could see – when he thought he could see Jason’s eyes quickly flicking over his whole body.

“Alright,” Jason laughed, “Mint green is the colour you’ve chosen for the kitchen, right?” he wanted to know, “So you’ll have to open the bucket and then we’ll give the colour a good stir before we start painting.”

“Alright,” Tom made and went to work. “Do you like the colour?” he wanted to know from Jason.

“Oh, yes, I think it’ll go well with the white cupboards,” he smiled, “And the floor. Speaking of which. I brought old newspapers and scripts. You can put them on the floor – Here, take them, your back is a few years younger than mine, I’ll stir the paint in the meantime.”

Tom snorted, but let Jason push the pile of paper into his arms even though he couldn’t resist sticking out his tongue as a response.

“Are you already getting cheeky?” Jason replied and raised his eyebrows, “Watch out, boy, you’ll need to show good manners now that you’re back in the UK.”

“Oh, I’m trying hard, can’t you see?” his response was, but before Jason could grab him, he fled and did as he was told. _He_ didn’t want anything of the paint on the dark tiles either.

“Is this to your satisfaction?” he asked when he was ready, still on his knees.

Jason grinned and Tom loved how his gaze lingered on him for a moment. “Definitely,” he replied, “Now get over here so we can get started.”

It got a bit messy, but Tom had never thought that painting a room could be so much fun. But not… not only _fun_ …

“That looks great already.”

“You think so?”

“I do. But have you tried painting little crosses? Look, like this.”

“Aha.”

“Wanna try it?”

“Yeah. Wait. Like this?”

“Exactly. Wonderful. The colour looks all the richer, don’t you think?”

“Yes. Yes, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, maestro.”

Tom _loved_ to get praise from Jason, and who would have thought that renovating a flat could be a good opportunity for that?

In their lunch break, Tom went to the bakery on the corner and got them bagels and coffee and it was just wonderful to sit next to Jason on the messy kitchen floor and enjoy his company.

“I’ve missed you,” he said very quietly when they had finished eating and were drinking their coffee in pleasant silence. “I’ve missed being with you, Jason.” He just couldn’t hold back these words – he was so utterly happy to be with Jason, to hear him laugh, to see him smile, to feel his shoulder press against his that the words came naturally and without thinking.

“I’ve missed you too, love,” Jason replied and hugged him to his side, and Tom just took the invitation and leaned his head against his shoulder.

 _That_ shoulder. _Finally_ …

 _You smell wonderful_ , he wanted to say, but didn’t. Why not? He could also ask Jason what he had thought about in that shower in Leipzig. Why not?

Because he was just as helpless a coward as Draco…

Exactly for that reason, he went to the bathroom before he pulled off his T-shirt in the evening when they had decided they were finished for today.

They had finished the kitchen, he had had a lovely day with Jason, and they would go out and have dinner together, but he was really just a beginner at seduction. Not just at painting.

But that was okay, he guessed. He needed to do this his way because in the end, he wanted Jason to fall in love with who he was not who he pretended to be.

The other day, the kitchen got delivered and they were tackling the living room, and it turned out that pulling off those old tapestries was a lot more fun than Tom had thought.

“Okay, let me do this. I’ve got this,” he got all excited and got onto the ladder.

“Hang on,” Jason replied and hastily came over, “Let me at least hold you or you’ll fall down in all your enthusiasm…”

Tom chuckled, and next second, Jason’s hands were on his waist. On his naked skin because he was still wearing that short old T-shirt…

Hail that T-shirt. Oh, this felt _incredibly_ nice…

He reached very high, deliberately high so Jason’s grip got a bit harder – still wonderfully gentle, but firmer – and pulled down the tapestry.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he grinned. “Who would have thought that we’d pull down Malfoy Manor’s tapestries together, huh?”

Jason chuckled. “They had it coming.”

“They really did,” Tom laughed and couldn’t help but feel all warm and tingly inside.

They went on like this and every time Tom got onto the ladder again, Jason’s warm fingers were there as well – gently but firmly gripping his waist so that Tom could be sure that he would never let him fall.

“Are we having dinner again or is your mum already complaining that I’m stealing you from her?” Jason asked, a sexy sheen of sweat on his forehead and on his chest, considering the dark, wet spots on his T-shirt, right between his marvellous pecs…

“Nah, I hang around her place all the time,” Tom laughed, “I’d love to have dinner with you again.”

“Wonderful,” Jason grinned. “And this time, I will pay.”

Tom snorted, but he couldn’t deny that he liked it when Jason did that. “If that makes you happy.”

“Oh, it does,” Jason replied and sounded almost honest.

“Then let’s have a shower,” he suggested, and only realised then how that sounded. “I mean, do you want to go first this time?” he added quickly.

“Nah, I’m gonna clean up a bit so that it’s all set for tomorrow or whenever we’ll go on.”

“Okay,” Tom made and tried very hard to sound very casual because next second, he was pulling his shirt over his head. Yes, he was doing this, and thank god he wasn’t wearing his glasses – he usually always knocked them off with that.

He tried to be as confident as possible and the fact that he could feel Jason’s eyes on his bare chest actually helped a lot. He loved it when Jason looked at him and he just hoped that he was right with this and that he really found him attractive.

It was very hard not to toss off under the shower when he could practically still feel Jason’s big hands on his skin, but he turned the water as cold as it could get and that really helped.

Maybe he would be even a bit bolder next time. Maybe he could provoke some response from him…

They met the next day again, and now that the kitchen had been delivered and the bathroom looked already cluttered with Tom’s stuff, he felt oddly at home there.

This afternoon, they took a longer lunch break to browse furniture on the internet because Tom had already made a few choices and he wanted Jason’s opinion on it.

“That’s tacky.”

“ _What_?” he almost yelled.

Jason chuckled. “Sorry, you asked for my honest opinion, and I think this lamp looks tacky.”

“It’s not tacky,” Tom laughed and almost felt a bit hurt because it was important to him that Jason liked the stuff he liked, but then again… “Well, I can always put a sock over it when you visit.”

“That could be the solution, yes,” Jason nodded, but his grin looked so, so sweet. “I’m sorry, are you offended now, love?”

“No,” Tom shook his head. “No, really.” He wasn’t. Anymore. “It’s okay, you’re right: I did ask for an honest opinion and I got it.”

“Oh no, I offended you, duck.”

“No!” Tom chuckled but didn’t fight back when Jason grabbed him and pulled him against his side.

“I’ll tolerate that lamp because it’s your lamp and your flat and you’re my sunshine even if I might refer to it as tacky. Deal?”

“Deal,” Tom snorted and closed his eyes for a moment because it felt so wonderful to be held by the other like that…

So, this evening, he was even braver than last time: He did not only get rid of his shirt in front of Jason again, but this time, he threw him a look afterwards and actually caught him staring.

“What?” he asked with a chuckle and tried to sound as casual as possible.

Jason looked caught, then there was a careful smile on his lips.

“I was just… You’re thin.”

“Oh,” Tom made and for the first time today, he felt how all the happiness he had felt inside of him left him completely. He tried not to look hurt, but it was really difficult. So… so Jason didn’t like his naked body after all? Damn, he was skinny, but he had always hoped that Jason kind of liked that he was a bit… frail, at least in comparison to him and his strong arms…

“Which wasn’t meant as – I mean, you’re – “ Jason was lost for words, wonderful. He grinned awkwardly and ruffled his hair, showing off his stupidly delicious biceps. “You’re gorgeous. Not that I’m in a position to judge. I only know that you’re very handsome, Tom, but do you eat enough? I should have taken better care of you when you were still in L.A…,” he ended and looked really miserable.

“Oh,” Tom made again, but this time he didn’t sound hurt anymore because he understood that Jason was genuinely concerned. “Oh, yeah, maybe I… when I’m under a lot of stress, I struggle a bit with eating. But you took very good care of me, Jason, really. I was so glad that you were there for me. I guess I just… have to make up a few pounds. We could start today by going to that awesome burger restaurant you’ve mentioned, what do you think?”

The smile that immediately was back on Jason’s face made his chest flood with warmth. “Wonderful idea, love,” he agreed loudly, “And I will make sure you’ll have a starter and a dessert, or else I’m not gonna let you go tonight.”

“Yes,” Tom nodded and had to grin widely.

Oh god, how he loved it when Jason was so concerned about him… _Jesus_ , did he have to worry that it turned him on?

That he totally thrived on Jason ordering him onion rings _and_ a salad, because he needed to eat something healthy too, and feeding him the last of his own chips with the totally made up excuse that he wasn’t hungry anymore?

And then agreeing to order the ice cream for himself so Tom could have half of it because he couldn’t decide between it and the piece of chocolate cake.

“So each of us gets half of both. You can even have two thirds if you want. I’m not that keen on dessert. Ah, well, I am, but I’d make an excuse because it’s you,” Jason winked, and Tom’s heart skipped a beat.

In the end, he felt very well sated and incredibly loved and the only thing that was missing to make this wonderful day perfect would be to go to sleep in Jason’s arms. But unfortunately, that wasn’t possible – or at least it wasn’t possible _yet_ , so he said goodbye to Jason with a long hug and they agreed to meet again on Friday.

And when he went to bed in his old children’s room that was now a guest room, he imagined Jason pulling up the blanket, making sure his pillow was all nice and cosy, and then he would slip underneath the blanket too and Tom could snuggle up to him as those strong arms held him, and Jason would ask: _“Are you feeling good, love? Or is there something else Daddy can do for you?”_

Tom closed his eyes and bit his lip, because in his fantasy, this gesture turned Jason on a lot.

_“I was hoping I’d get some more dessert…,” he whispered and blinked up at Jason, trying to keep his cheeky grin to a minimum._

_Jason huffed. “Didn’t you get enough today, you greedy boy?”_

_“But you said I have to eat more. You said you’d make sure I get more to eat,”_ his fantasy-self insisted with big pleading eyes while the real Tom let his right hand slip into his pants.

Tom imagined Jason laughing quietly and when Tom closed his eyes, he could hear him as clearly as if he was really there. “ _You’re right_ , _my darling_ ,” _he whispered into his ear, “So… how would you like to taste Daddy’s cock, hm?”_

“Oh g-ah…!”

God, he would love that. He had never done that before, but he really, _absolutely_ wanted to suck Jason’s dick. Try it at least, but alone the idea of it turned him on so incredibly that the real thing could surely not gross him out or disappoint him.

_“Yes… Yes, Daddy!”_

_“Hm, what’s the magic word?”_

“Lumos,” he wanted to say, but his fantasy-self was too desperate to be cheeky, so he said: _“Please._ Please _.”_

 _“That’s it, my beautiful darling,” Jason replied_ , and Tom imagined them changing positions until Jason was sitting up against the headboard of his bed and had freed his gorgeous dick for him.

“ _Give it a try, love,” he then cooed,_ _“Nice and slow.”_

Nice and slow, that’s how Tom was tossing off to the crazily hot thought of him sucking Jason’s dick. And the louder Jason’s moans got in his head, the lovelier the praise for him, the faster his own hand worked, and to his shame, he didn’t even last three minutes.

He bit down on his arm when he came to the imagination of Jason groaning his name and coming down his throat, and relished the incredible wave of warmth and excitement that rushed through his whole body.

He _really_ couldn’t wait for Friday to arrive soon.


	6. Have the Cake ...

It was a bit frustrating.

Because Tom knew that Jason liked him. The way he obviously cared about him, the way he looked at him, the fact that he caught him staring sometimes, how he touched him.

But still, his seduction plans hadn’t come to their desired result.

Even talking about Jason’s biceps the other day hadn’t helped.

Jason had his shirt already pulled off when Tom had come back from the bathroom, but despite a chuckle, he had seemed immune to Tom’s compliments.

Tom had already had the terrible thought that Jason had moaned another Tom’s name under that shower in Leipzig, but today, he pushed it away when he decided that more drastic methods were needed.

They had been out to buy dishes and cutlery and so on, and it had been incredibly nice to ride with Jason who was almost a boringly safe driver. Now they were finishing putting all that stuff into Tom’s new kitchen and he was really giddy with joy because it added massively to the feeling of homeliness.

“What’s up?” Jason laughed.

“Nothing,” he grinned, “I’m just happy, that’s all.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful,” Jason replied and ruffled his hair and sounded really, really glad about that.

“So, I guess we’re done for today, aren’t we?” he asked while Tom was still reminiscing the affectionate hair-ruffling he had just gotten.

“Yep, we’re done. Time to grab a bite,” he chirped and kind of abruptly pulled his T-shirt off.

It ended up inside out, so he pretended to be busy with turning it back. Then he rubbed his shoulder and winced a bit for good measure before finally looking back up.

Jason was still staring at him.

That was his cue.

“Shit, this is more exhausting than I’d thought…”

Jason chuckled. “What did you think? Our wands aren’t working in this life, boy.”

Tom snorted and didn’t stop kneading his own shoulder.

He could see Jason hesitate. “Do you need a backrub?” he asked finally.

Tom smiled sweetly at him. “That’d be great,” he replied and turned around so that he could lean a bit against the counter.

And then Jason’s hands were on his shoulders. His wonderful, big and warm and gorgeous hands…

“That good?”

“Mmhh…yes…,” he heard himself purr and Jason chuckle.

He chuckled a bit awkwardly and Tom wasn’t sure if his back or Jason’s hands were sweaty, but awkward didn’t mean he didn’t like it. Maybe it only meant he liked it too much. Oh god, Tom hoped so…

“There you go,” Jason finally said, and this time, Tom was perfectly sure that his voice sounded a bit hoarse when he pulled away his hands only a few seconds later.

Tom wouldn’t accept that.

“That was all?” he asked with a perfectly cheeky grin in his opinion. “I mean, it was nice, but a bit short to get rid of my pain, don’t you think?”

Jason raised his eyebrows. “Are you getting cheeky again, boy?”

“What do you mean ‘cheeky’? I was just enjoying your massage so much that I’d like you to give me another one,” Tom explained and blinked up at Jason with his best puppy eyes.

Jason visibly quarrelled with himself, then he sighed. “Alright, turn around.”

And that was it. Tom was smiling and his chest flooded with an incredible warmth. “You’d do that? Really?” he asked excitedly and somehow it was suddenly very easy to put one hand on Jason’s neck. “You must like me very much…”

He could see that Jason hesitated, but only for a split second, because when he got onto his tiptoes and just leaned into him, Jason did the same and they finally, _finally_ kissed.

Oh god, _yes_.

Tom made a pleased sound and put his other hand on Jason’s neck as well as the taller one pulled him closer and kissed him back in a perfectly gentle way – but then Tom moaned openly against his lips and tilted his head invitingly, and the next second, Jason pushed him against the counter while his tongue prodded Tom’s and just – _yes_ …!

“Yes,” he panted and got goose bumps at Jason’s affirmative groan, and then his gorgeous hands were on his back, his sides, his –

He made a disgraceful sound when Jason suddenly grabbed him at the hips and sat him on the counter so that he was staring breathlessly down into his beautiful grey-blue eyes.

Jason even looked a bit incredulous. Stunned. Then, gradually, a big smile spread across his face and he cupped Tom’s cheek.

“Oh god, Tom. My beautiful boy…”

Tom laughed happily and pressed his face into Jason’s palm. “ _Finally_ ,” he said and made it sound a bit whiny, “I think I really suck at seducing people…”

Jason chuckled and put his forehead against Tom’s. “Oh god, I’m glad you _were_ , or else I’d have to doubt my sanity because, _Tom_ ,” he shook his head. “Every morning I set foot into this flat with you together, I was praying to the god I don’t believe in to not let me ravish you because you were so exceptionally sweet and clingy and I was getting weaker and weaker each day…”

Tom laughed. “Ah, so at least I didn’t fail completely. I’m sorry, but I just had to end this game because I couldn’t wait any longer…” he said and gently played with the hair at the nape of Jason’s neck.

“Oh, thank god you did,” Jason murmured before – _yes_ – he leaned in to kiss him again and Tom could taste him some more, stroke through his hair and over his muscular neck and shoulders…

All too soon Jason ended the kiss again. “How,” he breathed against Tom’s lips and didn’t stop caressing his cheek and hair as he gave him some sweet and gentle pecks.

“What?”

“How come that such a wonderful, kind, gorgeous young man like you wants someone as old and dull like me?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Tom replied and looked at Jason incredulously. “Jason – you’re the most handsome man I know. Your eyes, your smile, your strong arms and shoulders…” He chuckled a bit embarrassedly and bit his lip. “ _You’re_ the gorgeous one…”

Jason laughed with a high voice as if he didn’t believe him. “As long as you see it like that…,” he mumbled eventually, and Tom was eager to pull him in for another deep and loving kiss, and this time, he let his hands slide down Jason’s shoulders and onto his chest and belly and, _oh_ , this was wonderful…

“I’m not just… saying that,” he whispered, “I can _feel_ your gorgeousness beneath my hands.”

Jason chuckled and pushed his tongue back into his mouth as if he wanted him to shut up.

Next to the occasional moan, Tom did.

When they let go of each other again, they were both panting and Tom was pretty sure that his cheeks were a bit flushed because… because this just felt _so_ good. He had longed to kiss Jason like that, to be held by him, to… to be touched by him…

“What’s the matter, love?” Jason whispered into his ear and stroked through his hair.

Tom sighed and nuzzled Jason’s neck. “You make me feel so good…”

Jason smiled and continued caressing his hair. “My beautiful darling…,” he whispered again and sounded as if he still couldn’t quite believe what had happened. One of his hands slowly stroked its way over his shoulder and arm down to his naked waist and Tom shuddered a bit.

“I’ve waited _so_ long for you to touch me like that…”

Jason chuckled quietly. “So long, hm?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tom breathed and licked his lips. He hesitated, but only for a second. “I saw you in our hotel room in Leipzig,” he then whispered into his ear, “When you were… tossing off under the shower. I didn’t mean to,” he added quickly, “But the door stood open a little bit and I just… I couldn’t tear my eyes away from you. You moaned my name…”

“Oh shit,” Jason swore and only looked shocked for a second, then he had to laugh. “Oh god… _no_. I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t – you were so lovely the whole day and I got terribly weak…”

“Don’t be sorry,” Tom replied immediately, “It was… very hot to watch you...” He grinned and bit his lip.

Jason chuckled again, but this time, it sounded darker and Tom got really excited when he realised that Jason _was_ staring at his lips. So he _really_ liked that? When he bit his lip?

He just wanted to do it again when Jason suddenly groaned and closed his eyes. A sound that went immediately to Tom’s groin.

“God, so you – did you think of – ? That evening, I heard you when we were in bed. You did toss off too, didn’t you? You didn’t think of me then, did you? Really?”

Tom couldn’t keep his cheeks from flushing. “I did,” he admitted, “I was just… so aroused. I couldn’t get that picture of you naked under the shower out of my head…”

Jason laughed, pretty much relieved, and rubbed his eyes. “And I thought you – you were thinking of Jade because you had made up…”

Tom blinked. “No – oh Jason, _no_. I was thinking about you. I told you back then that I was over her, and I really meant it,” he insisted and probably would have added more if the look Jason gave him hadn’t made him speechless and awestruck.

The older one was looking at him with so much love, so much devotion, so much tenderness… Gently he cupped his face with both hands and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs.

“God, Tom, you don’t know how happy you make me. How long I’ve felt drawn to you in this way… much too long to be of any decency, but… I love you. I’ve loved you for the last 15 years probably, and I fell in love with you when I saw you at the premiere of the _Half-Blood Prince_ and I immediately _knew_ I’m just gonna end like all those teeny girls who’ll never have a chance with you, but… here I am.” He laughed and it almost looked as if he was about to cry of joy.

Tom smiled and flung his arms around Jason’s neck to hug him close. “I love you too, Jason,” he replied and pressed his forehead against his, “I’ve also always been drawn to you, but I guess I… it took me longer to figure out what I feel for you. I’m so glad you’ve waited this long for me…”

Jason smiled, then attacked his jaw and neck with small kisses. “I’ve always thought you see a father in me…,” he mumbled and made Tom’s heart pound with those words.

“No, I just think I… I didn’t know what sort of feelings I _really_ had for you and then I tried to make myself believe that it was a fatherly love because that was the easiest to explain… but by now I’m sure it isn’t.”

Jason left his neck and looked at him. “That’s very important to me that you’re sure,” he said with a very serious voice. “That I don’t… exploit your innocent feelings towards me.”

Tom realised how his cheeks felt hot because he knew that there was more to tell but he just couldn’t get himself to do it in case he would gross Jason out… Instead, he snorted. “Those feelings have nothing to do with innocence, I can assure you.”

Jason raised his eyebrow and hesitated for a moment, but eventually he just smiled and started stroking Tom’s hair again. “I don’t know how I deserve you, darling.”

“Oh god, I love it when you call me that,” Tom purred, closing his eyes, and leaned into his touch. “And – and the other names too…”

“Love? My sweet? My beautiful boy?” Jason whispered into his ear as one of his hands found its way to his side again and started to stroke over his naked skin.

“Yess…,” Tom moaned quietly and realised how very hard it was to keep from calling Jason ‘Daddy’ out loud in response to those endearments. “Yes, I love all of them. I love _you_.”

Jason’s smile was full of love as he leaned in and kissed him again. “I love you too, my darling.”

Tom put everything he got into that kiss and whimpered with pleasure the instance those wonderful hands found onto his naked chest.

“I love your hands,” he panted. “Your big, warm hands…”

Jason laughed quietly and Tom loved how deep and pleasant his voice sounded. “You do?” he asked and playfully started to draw soft patterns across his chest.

“Yes,” Tom whispered and begged: “ _Please_ …,” because Jason was brushing over his hard nipples as if he didn’t care, but Tom _knew_ how sensitive he was there…

“Please what, my darling?” Jason whispered against his lips and carefully grazed his nipples again. “Is that good?”

“Yes…god, yes, I love that… Darling, please…” _Oh_. It was nice to call him ‘darling’ too…

Jason smiled and leaned in a bit closer. “Yes, I can feel that…,” he whispered as his other hand found to his arm, “You’re getting goose bumps, love… Or are you cold?”

“No,” Tom smiled happily because he loved it how much Jason cared for him. “No, I’m very good. I’m… aroused. You could… get rid of your nasty T-shirt as well, so I can fondle your pecs properly.”

Jason laughed warmly. He hesitated for a moment, but when Tom’s fingers found the hem of his T-shirt, he raised his arms and let him pull it over his head.

“Jesus,” Tom swore at the sight and couldn’t stop his hands from touching. “You know, it should be illegal for someone your age to have a body like that?”

“Someone my age?” Jason replied half-seriously, half-mockingly, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Tom chuckled while he let his hands roam over Jason’s body. “That… that your pecs _and_ your age are a factor that’s making you all the more enticing for me.”

Jason laughed and one of his hands found to Tom’s waist again to caress the soft skin there. “I couldn’t be luckier then…,” he whispered and kissed Tom again.

Tom immediately put his arms back to Jason’s neck to pull him closer, and when their naked chests touched, he whimpered into their kiss because this just felt so _good_ …

He buried one hand in Jason’s hair and tried to bring across the point that he needed more by deepening their kiss considerably.

Jason moaned into the kiss and pulled him a bit closer into his arms. “Love…,” he then whispered as his hand slipped from his waist to his thigh, “Tell me what you need…”

“You,” he panted and sounded desperate to his own ears, but that was okay. He loved to be desperate for Jason. “Your – your lips on my skin, y-your hand down my pants. _Please_ …”

“G-gah, Tom…,” Jason moaned and kissed him again as his hand travelled upwards on his thigh, “I want that too. I want to make you feel so good, love…”

“Yes,” Tom almost whimpered, “Please, do that, …” _Daddy_. “Jason…” That sounded nice too. You could moan Jason’s name very nicely.

Jason smiled against his lips as his fingers finally found the bulge in his jeans and started rubbing him through the fabric. “Eager, are we?” he whispered into his ear, a grin on his face.

“W-what are you expecting?” Tom chuckled and felt his face go red. “I fantasised about t-this for weeks a-and now you’re here and – ” He leaned down to crush his lips against Jason’s and couldn’t stop his hip from moving against his big hand.

Jason laughed breathlessly into their kiss. “You have? Then... why don’t you tell me a bit about that, hm?” he whispered against his lips as he started to unzip his jeans _painfully_ slowly.

“Oh, common, you tease… _Jason_ …!” Tom complained, but Jason only insisted: “What have you fantasised about, love?”

Tom closed his eyes and buried his face in Jason’s neck that smelled so deliciously good… “No, you – you’d laugh if…” He couldn’t probably tell him about that, could he?

“I’d never laugh at you, darling,” Jason assured him and stopped to open his jeans for a moment to cup his cheeks in his hands. “ _Never_.”

“Okay,” Tom huffed, but had to smile shyly. “I did – Remember the times I called you when I didn’t want to eat alone?”

Jason nodded.

“You – you were always so kind and caring a-and concerned about me eating enough, slow enough, healthy enough… I… I pictured you to be like that too when you… take care of – of my other basic needs…”

Jason smiled and leaned in for another kiss. “Mhm, I want to be nothing but kind and caring when I do that,” he whispered and very gently pulled down Tom’s jeans.

Tom sighed and closed his eyes for a moment because he felt how nervous he got if – if Jason found him as gorgeous as he found him…

“May I, darling?” Jason whispered into his ear and his voice sounded deliciously rough as his thumbs hooked under the waistband of his pants.

“Y-yeah,” was everything he was able to say, then Jason gave him a peck to the cheek and pulled down his pants at the front so that his embarrassingly hard dick sprung free.

“God, look at you,” Jason breathed against his lips, “You’re so beautiful, love…” Very gently, he wrapped his fingers around Tom and gave him a first, slow stroke.

“J- _Jesus_ ,” Tom moaned and dug his fingers into Jason’s arms.

“Good?” Jason wanted to know quietly and pressed another kiss to his cheek. “Talk to me, darling…”

“Yes,” Tom panted against his neck. “Very good… mh, your – your fingers feel s-so strong…uh, I like that…”

Jason smiled and started stroking him slowly and gently. “ _You_ feel amazing, love,” he replied, “God, Tom, my beautiful boy…”

“Yes,” he mewled because, shit, there was no other word to describe the sounds he made, and held onto Jason while he started to buck his hip. “Love, yes…”

“Mmh, you feel wonderful, darling…,” Jason didn’t stop to whisper sweet endearments into his ear, “So wonderful, my sweet…”

“Oh, f-f – ah… _more_ ,” Tom _had_ to plead because, seriously, Jason obviously had no idea what he did to him with those words alone. “Faster. Please. Kiss me,” he panted and leaned down for a deep, sloppy kiss.

He loved to kiss and be kissed by Jason like this – deeply, longingly and with so much affection that perfectly matched the faster, dedicated strokes he received now, and it didn’t take long until Tom just couldn’t restrain himself from coming right on the spot.

“I m-mh… love you…,” he babbled while melting in Jason’s arms, “Jason, n-ngh…”

He heard the older one chuckle softly as his hand came to a halt, his fingers still firmly wrapped around him. “Ah, you’re a sight. So sweet. So wonderful, darling…,” he whispered, and Tom took a deep, shaky breath to cope with so much tenderness and love. “And a little mess…”

Tom chuckled embarrassedly. “Oh God, I… I didn’t mean to come so quickly…”

“Nothing to be ashamed about,” Jason replied with a smile and caressed his hair and cheek with his left hand. “I almost came in my pants right now because you’re this gorgeous, wonderful, babbling mess when you come. I love that.”

He cupped his cheek and gave him a loving kiss.

Tom chuckled, let his forehead rest against Jason’s and put his arms around him to pull him closer. He felt very clingy all of a sudden and wanted to be as close to Jason as possible.

“Oh, careful there, boy,” the older one stopped him gently but firmly. “Wait, hold on. Just a second, I’m right back,” he promised as he let him go and Tom felt irrationally devastated at the loss of contact.

But Jason _was_ back in a few seconds, rushing back into the kitchen with a roll of toilet paper. “Let’s clean you up first…”

“Oh,” Tom made and couldn’t help but sound surprised, but he loved how gentle and caring Jason was and how much time he took to clean him up properly.

“So, much better, isn’t it?” he asked and helped him pull up his pants again. “My darling.” He smiled and pulled him very close to hold him tightly in his arms.

Oh, Tom loved that. He nuzzled Jason’s neck, took in his scent, listened to his own heartbeat gradually slowing down…

“You don’t know how wonderful you make me feel…,” he mumbled.

Jason laughed quietly as he gently stroked his back. “I think I got an idea…,” he replied, “And you make me feel just as wonderful, love.”

Tom chuckled because he couldn’t quite believe that, but he _wanted_ to.

Then his tummy rumbled, which was absolutely embarrassing…

But Jason only laughed kindly. “I’m hungry too. Should we get changed and grab a bite to eat somewhere?”

“Yeah,” Tom nodded and sheepishly rubbed his face. He had been waiting for this since weeks, all the things he wanted to do with Jason, and now he… “I’m sorry.”

Jason looked at him, concerned. “What are you sorry for, love?”

“Well, I…” Tom cleared his throat. “That my basic need of nutrition comes in the way o-of your basic need to – ”

Jason’s laughter interrupted him. “I’m circumcised, boy. You don’t want to do it without any lubrication – _I_ don’t want you to do it without any lube, _never_ ,” he chuckled but gave him a serious finger stab against the chest, “So you see, I’m a bit too complicated for dirty kitchen counter sex. But the good thing is: I love you,” he smiled brightly. “And tending to your basic needs fulfils mine, so… win win.”

Tom looked a bit surprised, but he laughed eventually and bent down to kiss Jason again. “I love you too,” he replied honestly and smiled brightly, “I love you so much, Jason.”

“Love you too, my darling,” Jason whispered and gave him another kiss before he helped him down the counter. “So, now, you want to go have a quick shower first? You could tell me what you want to eat and I’ll find a nice place close by in the meantime.”

“Yeah,” Tom replied even though he didn’t feel like letting go of Jason. “That’d be great. So… I think I’d really like to have some pizza. But… do you think we could just order it? I’d like to stay here a bit. With you.” They had just reached the bathroom when he leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder and hugged him again.

Jason wrapped his arms around him and chuckled softly. “A bit clingy, are we? Mmh, I love it when you’re like that. Makes me think I’m doing something right.”

Tom chuckled too and briefly closed his eyes when Jason kissed his forehead.

“Of course we can order pizza. Should I do it while you’re in the shower? What do you want?”

“Yeah, you could do that. Or, you know, we could order it together later and you… could just come with me now.” He blinked up at him and licked his lips. Maybe there was just a way to… “From what I’ve… seen, shower sex isn’t as complicated as dirty kitchen counter sex…” He tried to look innocent, but the corners of his mouth twitched into a grin anyway.

Jason chuckled, but his voice sounded enticingly hoarse. “What are you doing to me and why do you have the face of an angel…?” he murmured and cupped Tom’s cheeks before he leaned down for a kiss that started sweet and gentle before turning into so much more after only three seconds.

They kissed and stripped and Jason was _hard_ for him – “Jesus, you’re gorgeous,” Tom whispered and just _had_ to touch him.

Jason groaned and nibbled at his neck, then he gently bat his hand away and turned around to turn on the shower and Tom really would have appreciated the fact that he was checking if the water was warm enough for him if there wasn’t… “Mmh, your arse looks nice too.”

Jason chuckled and turned around again. “You’re very charming, darling,” he replied and held out his hands for him, “Come on, I think the water’s nice and warm.”

Tom was nothing but eager to follow him because, _Jesus_ , Jason looked like a Greek god like that, naked and wet and –

He flung his arms around his neck and kissed him longingly.

Jason chuckled against his lips and drew him into a tight hug. “God, you’re gorgeous, Tom…,” he whispered and gently stroked some wet strands out of his forehead, “If you could only see yourself right now…”

Tom snorted. “I don’t wanna see me, don’t be ridiculous, not if I can see and… touch you. Wanna hand me the shower gel?”

Jason huffed, but Tom could tell that he found the whole situation just as arousing as he did and he didn’t hesitate to hand him the shower gel either.

“Okay, so…,” Tom whispered against Jason’s lips as the older one was getting comfortable with his back against the tiles and looking at him with open anticipation. “I’ve never touched another man’s penis like this, but I promise I’ll do my best…”

Jason smiled and reached out to gently stroke his cheek. “It’ll be fine, darling. But you also don’t have to do this if you’re not ready yet – you know this, right?”

“Jason, I’m not twelve anymore,” Tom chuckled, a bit awkwardly, because yes, he was nervous as if this was his first time all over again. “I want to. I want _you_ ,” he mumbled as he wrapped his hand around Jason’s dick and they both moaned together.

Tom huffed. “Jesus, you – you don’t only look it, you even feel bigger than me in my hand. That’s hot…”

Jason groaned and drew him in for a long kiss. “G-god, Tom…”

“Shit, you’re hot,” Tom hissed and quickened the rhythm a bit with which he was pumping him. “Is it okay? How am I doing?”

“Great…,” Jason moaned and gave him another deep kiss, “You’re doing… amazing, darling… don’t stop…”

“Yeah. Won’t stop. Will only…” He slowed down a bit again to rub Jason’s tip and when he realised he wasn’t so excited about it like he himself always got, he tried it a bit further down where he usually played with his own foreskin –

“A-ah…! Tom…” Jason bucked his hips.

“I guess I’ll do that again,” Tom mumbled and repeated his action.

“G-gah, love… you’ll be the death of me…,” Jason panted, but sounded absolutely blissful, “M-mh…”

Tom chuckled and gave him another good squeeze, and another, and Jason looked just _so_ incredibly sexy when he was fighting against losing control…

“You want to fuck my hand?” he asked then and gave Jason a soft pull at the arm to indicate that they could swap places for that.

“ _Yes_ …,” Jason moaned and turned around so that he could do just that – and Tom loved how quickly he lost control, how he pushed into his hand again and again… It was just as hot as he had imagined it back then in the hotel room – _finally_ he was between the tiles and Jason and the older one wasn’t banging his head against the wall, but leaned it against his forehead to kiss him and whisper how good he made him feel, how absolutely amazing…

“G-gah, _Tom_ …!” He made the same hot, low groan that he had made back then when he came into Tom’s hand and it was just wonderful to see him come undone like this. Tom stroked him all through his beautiful orgasm and held him tightly once he was completely spent and his gorgeous dick was getting soft again.

“I fantasised about that…,” he whispered into Jason’s ear and had to grin, “Ever since I saw you tossing off in that hotel room, I wanted to do this with you under the shower… How d’you feel?”

“Oh,” Jason laughed, his voice so high it was almost cute. “How do you think I feel, darling? My legs are shaking, it’s embarrassing.”

“No, it’s not,” Tom replied immediately and hugged him close. “I felt the same, but I was able to sit down… but I’ve got you,” he added and stroked Jason’s back. He loved to be so close to the older one and it felt very beautiful and… intimate to hold him like this.

Jason chuckled softly and kissed his forehead and stroked through his hair. “You’re wonderful, my love. And a bit stiff again if you don’t mind me saying… Do you want another go or your pizza?”

“Pizza of course,” Tom replied and bit his lip.

“Priorities,” Jason grinned and bent down to kiss him. “Then let me take care of you,” he said, reaching out for the shampoo. “You wet poodle.”

Tom laughed and absolutely loved how gentle Jason was and with how much care he washed his hair, his body and how he finally wrapped him into a towel once they had gotten out of the shower.

“So, there you go. Can I just make the call before we get dressed?” Jason asked. “I’ve never ordered pizza when I was buck naked…”

Tom laughed. “Sure, go ahead. I’d like one with pepperoni, please.”

“Pepperoni and…?”

“Just pepperoni.”

“Oh, okay.”

Tom dried his hair with the towel and watched his naked boyfriend tap away at his phone.

“Ah, I’m gonna get one with everything – without seafood,” he added very fast and quietly as if he was reading the end notes of a commercial. “Don’t judge me.”

“Never,” Tom laughed and couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jason’s dick that looked just equally hot when it was not hard. “Are you my boyfriend now?” he asked out of the blue.

Jason raised his eyebrows and put down his phone again. “ _Of course_ you’re my boyfriend now,” he laughed and drew Tom into a fierce hug, “What do you think, my silly boy? Am I not your boyfriend?”

“Yes, you are,” Tom chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck who – “W- _whuow_!”, put his hands under his bum and hoisted him up onto his hip so he quickly wrapped his legs around his waist and held on tight. “J-Jason, d-don’t hurt yourself…!”

But Jason only laughed and whirled him around once before he gently put him down again. “I’m not working out for nothing, darling,” he chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Tom felt incredibly warm and couldn’t help snuggling up to Jason, who caringly readjusted the towel wrapped around him. He buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck, taking in the fresh scent of his own shower gel.

Only after a moment, he realised that Jason had taken out his phone and –

“Hello, I’d like to order pizza.”

Tom sniggered.


	7. ... and Eat It Too

Half an hour later, they were sitting on the sofa – dressed as Jason had insisted so nobody could catch a cold – and had their delicious pizza. They had to stop snogging, unfortunately, but Tom was a bit relieved about the break. It was almost embarrassing that he had gotten half-hard again, and they were only kissing…

“You know, I’m always willing to share,” Jason said after a while and gestured towards his pizza, “If you change your mind about having only pepperoni…”

Tom chuckled. “No, I’m good, thank you,” he replied. “They’re hot,” he added with a wiggling of his eyebrows, “That’s enough for me.”

Jason laughed and gently squeezed his neck, which Tom really loved for some reason.

After they had finished eating, Tom snuggled up to Jason on the sofa again. He put his head against his shoulder and began to trace soft patterns on the older one’s back.

“So, you know since _Half-Blood Prince_?” he asked quietly and with a smile in his voice, “That you’d like to be with me, I mean.”

“Yes, like I’ve told you,” Jason answered with a smile. “I had realised that I’d missed you – the set, the cast, the work – the world… but you especially, and then I turn up at the premiere and there is this handsome, charming, gorgeous young man a-and it – you took my breath away. Literally. I was already dreading the headline ‘Jason Isaacs faints like a silly fangirl’, but… then Jade took your hand and my heart broke. That’s how I knew I was in love with you.”

“Oh no, Jason…,” Tom replied and cupped his face in his hands, “I – I had no idea. And you never… all those years, I never realised that you felt like this until I got my shit together and started thinking properly about those feelings I had for you… I’m so sorry that I’ve been so slow. You know, I always realised that there was _something_ between us, but I couldn’t put my finger on what it was for a very long time…”

Jason chuckled softly and took his hands in his – in one of his hands. With the other, he brushed back strands of his hair and caressed his face. “You were young, Tom. I’ve got ten-odd years ahead of you there, darling. No problem. I’d like to think that the best things come to those who wait,” he grinned happily.

Tom chuckled and pushed himself up so that he could sit in Jason’s lap. “Ten-odd years, hm?” he replied mockingly, but then he laughed and kissed Jason gently. “No, I think you’re right. I think I… also needed those years. I don’t think I would have been a good boyfriend to you back then. So, but you… you’ve always known that you’re gay?” he then wanted to know.

“Er…,” Jason laughed, “Pretty early on, yes. The last thing you could call a relationship I had when I was at drama school though.”

“S-so you slept around?” Tom asked before he could stop himself.

Jason chuckled. “Who would’ve wanted to sleep with me?”

“Hey!”

“No, seriously. I didn’t. I wouldn’t call it that. I didn’t live in chastity, but there was a point where too many people would recognise me if I did something stupid, and…” He affectionately tugged at Tom’s ears. “I’m really bad at casual sex. I rather had none than with somebody I didn’t feel anything for.”

“Ah,” Tom made and he couldn’t help but sound relieved. “I can understand that. I’m not one for casual sex either.” He smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Jason pulled him close and Tom asked himself why he had never sat on his lap before. It was just wonderful.

“Ah, but I, er… Good that you’ve mentioned it,” Jason began and let his hands slip underneath Tom’s pink hoodie at the back. “I made this promise to myself that I’ll go to the doctor and let them do a check-up if I was in a stable relationship again. I was too scared until now, but… You’re more important to me than I am, so I guess I should get an appointment, hm?”

“Oh,” Tom made and nodded, “Yes. Yes, I think that’d be good. I’ll do it too. I’ve just been with Jade and she was okay, so it… it should be fine. But why… why are you scared?” he added hesitantly.

Jason chuckled sheepishly. “Because I’m a coward. I’ve always been careful, don’t get me wrong, but…” He shrugged. “It’s not only about HIV. I just want to be sure. I want to be as perfect as I can be for you,” he added with a small smile and cupped his cheek to give him a gentle kiss.

Tom smiled and returned the kiss lovingly. “You already are, love,” he replied and realised that he really liked calling Jason “love” too. “You’re perfect for me.”

“Oh, don’t say that,” Jason grinned and gave him another kiss. “ _You’re_ perfect for me.”

Tom chuckled and leaned his forehead against Jason’s. “I love to snuggle up to you like that… Do you think we can stay here tonight?”

Jason raised one eyebrow. “On the sofa? If you want to kill me, dear boy…,” he joked – Tom was sure he joked because he held him as tightly as possible and leaned in for another kiss.

“I don’t need a lot of space,” Tom whispered in between kisses, “And I really… _really_ don’t want to say goodbye today, Jason…”

“Hm, me neither,” Jason whispered against his lips and was as cheeky as to suck his bottom lip. “I guess you could just give me a proper massage tomorrow morning. Under the shower if you want.”

Tom grinned. “I’ll do that,” he promised before he wanted to kiss him again, but Jason held him back by pressing one finger against his lips.

“N-n. First, we brush our teeth because if we end up snogging now, you’ll never get me off the sofa today.”

Tom laughed gently. “Alright, let’s do that. But there has to be _lots_ of snogging afterwards…”

“Okay. I promise,” Jason nodded with a smile, and when later, Tom took the shower gel and a towel from the bathroom, he gave him a slap on the butt. “You cheeky bastard. Are you sure we need that for snogging?”

Tom grinned and bit his lip, failing to fake a look of innocence. “Who knows what snogging will lead to…”

“Oh, come here, you…!”

He was giggling like mad when Jason finally caught him and lifted him off the ground and pushed him against the wall in the hall – for a snog. Oh Jesus, this was hot…

He whimpered, so good it was, Jason’s hands on his thighs, his body pressed against his…Embarrassing those sounds he made, really. And his dick was embarrassing him even more… _Jesus_ , it was just a kiss…

Eventually, Jason let go of him again, with his lips at least, and chuckled softly. “Yeah, maybe you’re right… who knows what snogging will lead to…”

“Why are you so strong?” Tom complained, his hands in his boyfriend’s hair. “And why the hell does it turn me on so fucking much?”

Jason chuckled again before he leaned in for another kiss. “That’s not a bad thing, is it, darling?” 

“M-mhh,” Tom moaned into their kiss and panted breathlessly when Jason went on to kiss his neck. “It’s just a-a bit of a challenge for m-my male ego, you know?”

Jason huffed. “Well, then maybe it helps to let you know that this doesn’t leave me cold either…,” he replied and pressed his hip to Tom’s, which made him moan shakily.

“Y-yeah, but you a-are the one hoisting me up against the wall, that’s perfectly a-alright, love,” he breathed. “I’m the one getting off on – on being pampered by you and carried around.”

“So what?” Jason asked and actually stopped kissing him for a moment. He cupped his cheeks in his hands and smiled gently at him.

Tom chuckled. “I… I don’t know. I mean, when I’m not thinking, it makes perfect sense.”

“So it _feels_ right?” Jason wanted to know, “Because I think that’s very important. I wouldn’t worry so much about your male ego…” The corners of his mouth rose into a slight smile, “But if it helps, you can pin me against the wall too once in a while.”

Tom had to laugh at that. “Yeah, sure. I – I don’t even want that,” he realised, “At the moment. I want you to go on,” he mumbled against Jason’s smile. “Take me to the sofa?”

“Gladly,” Jason replied and they stumbled towards the sofa where they lay down and Tom snuggled up to Jason after having put the towel and shower gel on the floor in front of it.

“I love being this close to you,” he murmured against his neck because he felt so loved and protected like this.

“I love that too,” Jason replied softly, and stroked his back and his sides and his hair… “I like creepily staring at you when you’re in that tight T-shirt, don’t get me wrong,” he added, “But I just love the fact how cuddly you are at the moment… Pink suits you.”

Tom laughed gently. “I’m so glad. I’d never object getting into a tight T-shirt for you, but I like comfortable clothes a lot as well.” He smiled at Jason and melted into his soft and gentle caresses.

“Hmm,” his boyfriend hummed approvingly with a big smile and Tom could feel how one of his warm hands slipped underneath his hoodie, “They are wonderful, aren’t they? Couldn’t do that with a tight T-shirt…”

„No, you’re right…,“ Tom whispered. God, he _loved_ to be touched by Jason so much – he was so gentle and his hands were so soft and warm… He shuddered a bit and smiled up at him. “I love this… I love you, Jason,” he muttered against his lips and felt so happy like he hadn’t in a very long time.

“Hm, love you too darling,” his boyfriend replied with a happy smile as well. “But I’m afraid your tight jeans aren’t comfortable at all, are they? Actually, I think there is a rule that you’re not allowed to wear anything too tight and uncomfortable on this sofa, don’t you think, my love?” he grinned cheekily.

Tom laughed against his lips and couldn’t help but kiss him. “Yeah, definitely…,” he murmured, “So… will you help me get out of them…?”

“Oh, but of course,” Jason murmured and let his hands wander from Tom’s back to his front. “I see it as my duty, my boy…”

Tom chuckled and slightly raised his hips from the sofa so that Jason could help him out of his jeans.

“Yeah, much… better…,” he murmured and couldn’t help but blush a bit because now, there was no way of hiding anymore that he had already gotten a bit hard.

“Oh god,” Jason whispered against his cheek before he kissed the corner of his mouth. “My beautiful, gorgeous boy… Come here.” He rolled them around so he was lying on his back in the end and grabbed Tom to pull him on top of him. “That okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Tom grinned and leaned down to kiss Jason gently, “I love being on top of you…”

Jason laughed into their kiss. “Ha, I thought so,” he chuckled. “Now… would you be a darling and free me of my jeans too?” he asked then, stroking Tom’s hair.

“Of course,” Tom grinned and sat up a bit so that he could help Jason out of his jeans as well. He loved to see that the older one was already hard as well… God, Jason was so handsome…

“Come here, darling,” Jason then cooed and opened his arms for him.

Tom didn’t hesitate a second and snuggled up to his boyfriend again, and it was just a wonderful add-on that he could now feel his dick press against his thigh while they cuddled and snogged.

Tom couldn’t believe how turned on he was by this, but he felt all hot and tingly inside and he just wanted to be as close to Jason as possible.

“So what about you?” Jason interrupted their snogging session after a while, “You’ve asked me before if I had known that I was gay for a long time. Have you also been interested in men before?”

Tom huffed, but he decided to answer the question truthfully. At least as long as Jason didn’t stop gently scratching his neck. “No. Not consciously at least. I mean… You’ve probably heard me make a Drarry joke, so I was never opposed to it, but…” He bit his lip because he had never thought about it like this before. “Now that you ask me… I couldn’t imagine being intimate with Radcliffe. Or Matthew. They’re…” He shrugged. “Too young,” he chuckled then.

Jason huffed. “You’re so charming, love,” he replied, but Tom could tell that he was only mock offended. “So… was it difficult then?” he asked rather gently as he continued scratching his neck and back, “To come to terms with your feelings for me?”

Tom blushed a bit and tried to hide it in a scoff. “Nah. I mean, it took me years to realise it, but then… I’d like to think I immediately embraced the thought that I love you,” he grinned sheepishly because yes, there had or was a thing he probably hadn’t fully come to terms with yet, but it didn’t concern the love and longing he felt for Jason. It just concerned the desire to call him ‘Daddy’ and be his good boy, and he wouldn’t bring that up now.

Jason smiled and gently cupped Tom’s cheeks with his hands. “I’m glad to hear that,” he replied, “Because I… it’s really important for me that you’re comfortable with us. And if some things happen too fast, please tell me so, alright?”

“I would,” Tom nodded, “But right now, things can’t happen too fast for me, to be honest,” he grinned and discreetly brushed Jason’s hip with his crotch.

Jason laughed. “That’s wonderful, darling. I feel quite the same…,” he replied and gently bucked up his hips.

Tom moaned softly and leaned in when Jason pulled him down for a loving, long kiss. He let his boyfriend ravish his mouth, stroke his back… his butt, Jason’s strong fingers finding beneath his pants and – oh _god_ – kneading his buttocks…

“You like my arse?” he was able to pant against the older one’s lips before his tongue was needed elsewhere again.

Jason huffed and grinned against his lips. “I _love_ it,” he replied and squeezed his butt again.

Tom chuckled a bit awkwardly because… “Jesus, I – I haven’t even thought about…” But now he did a-and… it felt strange. Strangely arousing.

“What, love?” Jason asked gently und nudged him with his nose.

“God…,” Tom chuckled, nuzzling Jason’s cheek because he was too embarrassed to look him in the eye. “Are we going to… I mean, do you love it so much you… you’d like to fuck me there at one point?”

Jason swallowed and, yes, he looked very aroused. “Yes, I… I’d love that, darling. But there’s no rush. And if that’s not your cup of tea at all, then that’s fine for me as well.”

“Yeah?” Tom laughed breathlessly.

“Of course, darling,” Jason replied and sounded very serious. “My pleasure is to give you pleasure. Don’t ever forget that, my wonderful boy,” he murmured and pressed a kiss to his head which was very sweet and intimate and hot at the same time because he had called him ‘his boy’ again and simultaneously fondled his arse…

Tom bit his lip. “Love you,” he mumbled before leaning down for another kiss during which he slowly began to rub his hard dick against Jason’s.

“God, I love you too…,” Jason groaned quietly and started to meet Tom’s gentle movements in the same slow rhythm.

“Ah…ugh,” Tom panted, “Can we get rid of our pants?” he begged. “Please…”

“Of course, darling,” Jason replied and gently started to tug down his pants, “Raise your hips a bit, hm?”

“I try,” Tom giggled and it was a bit of a fumbling, but finally, they were both naked south the equator and he could fully feel Jason’s heat when he flopped down against him.

“You’re gorgeous, love…,” Jason whispered into his ear and started stroking his back again, “I love being with you like this…”

“Yeah,” Tom breathed and nuzzled Jason’s neck. “We fit nicely, don’t we?”

“Mhm, we do,” Jason agreed in his deep, sexy voice that made Tom feel all tingly inside, and then he pulled him down for an intense kiss and rocked him in his lap, making him all the more hard and wanting.

“J-jason…,” he practically mewled and put his hands firmly on his boyfriend’s shoulders, “That’s… can you do that again?”

“Mh, of course, darling,” Jason offered, “Let me just put that towel underneath my gracious bum so we can use some of the shower gel you so thoughtfully supplied us with, hm?”

“Yeah,” Tom chuckled and nodded, “Let’s do that, love…”

It was a bit of a hassle, but eventually, he was back on top of Jason, his hoodie pushed up to his chest and those wonderful, big hands on his back and arse, and this time when Jason rocked his hips against Tom’s again, their cocks rubbed together so easily it was heaven.

From then on, Tom just let himself fall because he knew Jason was there to catch him – with his kisses and caresses that became more and more intense and almost greedy over time, which was just incredibly hot. He loved how Jason wanted nothing but giving him pleasure, but a Jason who, at the same time, took for his own pleasure was equally hot.

So hot, Tom soon wasn’t able to stop his hips from bucking into his boyfriend’s, and that’s when Jason leant back for a second and told him how gorgeous he looked like that. “You – you make any wet dream l-look like a b-boring piece of shit… My god, _Tom_ … Darling… yes, go on. You’re so wonderful, my love. My pretty boy – oh shit, you’re killing me if you look at me like that…”

Tom was sure he blushed a bit, but he absolutely loved it when Jason talked to him like that. And he just loved equally much how Jason looked at him, how he must really mean those words… “G-gah, Jason… y-you… you too…”

“I bet,” he began breathlessly and buried one hand in Tom’s hair while he smiled at him lovingly, “the second you spill a-all over my T-shirt, you can wa-atch me lose it completely, boy.”

“Oh G-god…,” Tom breathed desperately, “G-gah, Jason… n-ngh… want to s-see you come too, love, _please_ …” _Daddy_. Oh shit.

“D-darling,” Jason panted and he looked so, _so_ hot… “Y-you know I ca-an’t t-turn you down – e-ever,” he whispered and gently pushed him up with his left hand clutching his hoodie so he could – _god_ , grab both their dicks a-and…! “T-tell me one more time, you wonderful darling: W-what do you want?”

“I want to _come_ …,” Tom mewled and didn’t care how desperate he sounded, “Please, a-and I… I want you to come f-for me too…”

“Yes,” Jason breathed heavily and fisted his hand into Tom’s hoodie.

“ _Please_ …!”

“F-for you,” he suddenly whispered, almost inaudible over Tom’s whimpering, but Tom couldn’t miss the intense look his boyfriend gave him before he could see his eyes roll back and watch him come – with his long-dragged name on his lips.

“Oh _g-gah_ …!” Tom moaned and only a second later, he felt his own incredible orgasm wash over him.

He did spurt all over Jason’s T-shirt, but that was so hot, he rather enjoyed it than felt ashamed about it. Jason looked like he enjoyed it too.

He had to gasp for air and close his eyes for a moment and couldn’t stop making pleased sounds. _Didn’t_ want to stop.

“My gorgeous darling…,” he heard Jason whisper after a while and then his boyfriend gently kissed his cheeks and his forehead, “You’re amazing.”

Tom couldn’t help but grin happily. “You aren’t so bad either,” he snorted. “Oh, shit, Jason…,” he chuckled. “You… you shouldn’t always let me get away with everything…”

“Hm,” Jason made, one corner of his lips raised. “You begged nicely, so I thought it was only fair.”

Tom chuckled and leaned down to kiss him gently. “Alright. It _was_ incredible, so I won’t complain…”

“Be careful with your sweater, dear,” Jason warned him gently and pushed him up again.

“Oh. Thank you.”

“Do you realise,” he added then, “That I have no more spare T-shirt. I didn’t.”

Tom laughed gently. “Neither did I. But well… I think I like the idea of you running around without your shirt on quite a lot…”

Jason gave him a slap to the naked butt, which made him gasp. “On the streets, or what? I have to go home like this tomorrow,” he reminded him with an amused shake of the head.

“No, you’re right,” Tom jested, “We can’t have that or I’ll have to fight off all of your admirers who’ll go crazy over your gorgeous naked body…”

Jason snorted. “I don’t know what you all have with that… No, boy, this is getting sticky. Why don’t you go and fetch some paper, or, wait: let me get up.”

“I can do it,” Tom replied, but Jason pressed a kiss to his forehead and got up himself. When he came back, he had really gotten rid of his shirt and had brought a washcloth and another towel.

“Let me take care of you, my darling,” he said with a warm smile and knelt down beside the sofa.

“Oh,” Tom made, a bit unsure of what to expect at first.

What followed was the most wonderful experience of being taken care of by his boyfriend that would be a regular feature of their love-making from then on: Jason made sure he lay down comfortably, then he put the washcloth to his arm and asked him if it was warm enough, and when Tom nodded with a “Yes,” he began to clean his belly and his crotch with it, gently, thoroughly, as if it was his own pleasure.

Then he went over it with the towel while softly apologising for its roughness. “Maybe I’m gonna get you a couple of really fluffy ones when we fetch your bed tomorrow…”

Tom nearly cried. This was so wonderful, he couldn’t believe it.

“There you go, my love. Alright?”

“Yes…,” Tom breathed and kept his eyes closed for another second before he smiled up at his boyfriend. “I could let you do that all night long, it feels so wonderful. I love you, Jason.”

Jason chuckled lovely, then he bent down to kiss him just as gently as he had taken care of him just now.

Tom pulled him close and was only deepening their kiss when his phone rang.

“M-mh…,” he made and sounded disappointed because he didn’t want to let go of Jason, but his boyfriend handed him his phone anyway.

“Oh, it’s Mum…,” he said, “Won’t take long, love, I’m just gonna tell her that I won’t be home today.”

Jason raised his eyebrows, but Tom had already answered.

“Hi, Mum.”

_“Hi, dear, is everything alright? Aren’t you ready yet?”_

“Er, no – in fact, yes, we are, but we’ve just had dinner and I wanted to call you anyway and tell you that I’m gonna stay in my flat tonight.”

_“Oh. Alright. But…do you have a bed already?”_

“Oh. No, but I can do with the sofa.”

 _“Ah. Well. Okay,”_ she smiled. _“Is Jason still there or are you going to stay alone?”_ she asked then, and Tom was ready to lie, but Jason gave him such a lovely, questioning look, he just couldn’t.

“Yeah, he’s going to stay as well.”

_“Ah, then that’s alright. Take care you two, I’ll see you tomorrow then, right?”_

“Right,” Tom replied, “You too, Mum, sleep well, love you.”

After he had hung up, Jason raised his eyebrows again.

“What?” Tom asked and laughed.

Jason grinned crookedly. “I’ll have to eat humble pie with your mum in the near future, haven’t I?”

Tom shook his head. “Not unless you think what we’ve done was a mistake,” he replied, “I don’t think that my mum has any objections. She likes you a lot and she wants me to be happy. Mission accomplished I’d say.”

Jason laughed and rubbed his eyes. “That’s very nice of you, but I think she likes me a lot as… as a father figure for you and would consider it quite unusual if you bring home a boyfriend that’s older than she is.”

“Nah, I don’t think so actually,” Tom replied, “My mum’s rather relaxed about those things.” He held out his arms for Jason again. “Don’t worry, love. Come lie down again, hm?”

Jason chuckled. “Only if you dress properly first. Where are my pants anyway? At least, we should wear pants, don’t want to ruin your new sofa, hm?”

Tom snorted. “No, you’re right. I think they’re over there, I accidentally kicked them off the sofa…”

So, they got dressed, at least a bit, and then Tom happily flopped down on Jason again to cuddle up to his broad chest under the blanket and nuzzle his neck and… just to be held like this. He _loved_ it.

“Sleep well, my darling,” he heard Jason whisper after a while when he had nearly dozed off. “I love you.” He gently kissed his forehead.

“Love you too,” Tom replied sleepily and almost was pretty sure he drooled on Jason’s chest, but his boyfriend didn’t seem to mind.

He thought about being one with Jason shortly before falling asleep, being penetrated by him, and it gave him a mix of an anxious shiver and a tremendously arousing tingling at his lower back.


	8. Not Lucius

Jesus, Tom hadn’t slept so well for… well, for ages! Like a baby.

And when he woke, there was a warm body underneath his, hands stroking his back, his hair… this wonderful scent that was _Jason_. He was comfortable on every end and probably could have stayed like this forever if he hadn’t had to pee…

“Morning, darling,” his boyfriend’s soft voice whispered into his ear, “How did you sleep?”

“Oh god…,” Tom sighed and looked up a little to see that Jason was smiling beautifully. “Heaven. And you? Have we ruined your back?”

Jason huffed. “I’ll live. But it was beautiful to fall asleep and wake up next to you, love.” He smiled and drew Tom in for a gentle kiss.

Tom noticed how he melted against Jason immediately and loved to kiss him. Even if – “Your breath still smells like you had a pizza with a lot of onions yesterday,” he grinned.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” Jason replied and sounded genuinely embarrassed. He actually backed off a little bit and smiled apologetically. “I didn’t even think about it anymore.”

Tom was surprised for a moment, then he had to snort amusedly and grabbed Jason’s cheeks. “Are you stupid? It doesn’t bother me, I was just – ” He decided to act instead of talk and kissed his boyfriend again.

Jason returned his kiss gently, but he still seemed hesitant. “No, it’s fine, Tom, really, we don’t have to do this right now…”

Tom hesitated. “Do I smell?” he asked then with a small grin.

“No, not at all,” Jason replied immediately, “I just meant – I didn’t want to be pushy.”

“You’re not pushy at all,” Tom smiled lovingly, “I want to kiss you. May I please?”

Jason smiled. “You may,” he said and fortunately relaxed into Tom’s next kiss.

“Mmh, we have to find me a nice bed today,” he murmured eventually when he let go of Jason’s lips again. “More space. Better for your old back.”

Jason laughed. “Are you getting cheeky again, boy?” he asked and started to tickle Tom, “You wouldn’t dare, would you?”

Tom had to laugh until he couldn’t breathe anymore, but was bold enough to remind Jason of his dirty T-shirt at the end. “I mean, you could just say it’s paint if anyone should ask…”

“Sure,” Jason replied and raised his eyebrows, “I’ll probably say that. Or we can just stop at my place and I get changed quickly. Now, should we have a shower, darling? Unfortunately, I can’t make you breakfast because you haven’t really been shopping yet, but we could grab a bite on the way, hm?”

Tom chuckled. “You would make me breakfast? Really?”

“Of course I would,” Jason replied as if he didn’t even understand why he was asking.

“What would you _not_ do for me?” Tom laughed.

Jason laughed as well. “I can’t think of anything, love,” he then replied, “Now come on, let’s go have a shower, my back’s really killing me and we’ll have to carry your big and comfortable bed upstairs today…”

“Fuck me, yes,” Tom groaned. “Thank god it’s only the second floor…”

But the bed was worth it. It had caught Tom’s eyes immediately and Jason had liked it too. And it shouldn’t be that heavy since most of the pieces were wrought iron… the Queen Size mattress probably would be the heaviest stuff.

“Ah, there you go,” Jason mumbled. He had dragged Tom into the bathroom section of the furniture store and apparently had finally found some washcloths to his liking. “Feel them. They are incredibly soft, aren’t they?”

Tom bit his lips and couldn’t help but blush a bit. But if he only thought about how wonderful it had felt yesterday when Jason had taken care of him after they had…

“Yeah. They feel very nice…”

“Then we take these. Maybe four of them,” Jason decided. “I’ll get them for you, don’t worry.”

“Ah, you don’t have to,” Tom tried to stop him, but Jason wouldn’t hear of it.

“It’s on me, darling,” he whispered into his ear and Tom felt himself blush a bit more. He… really liked the thought that Jason didn’t shy away from calling him “darling” in public. He wasn’t quite sure whether he was ready to make their relationship official yet, but it felt wonderful to be with Jason outside of his flat.

When they paid, the cashier gave them both a big grin. “Nice to see father and son furniture shopping,” she said.

“Oh, we’re not – “ Tom actually began before he realised what she had meant. “Ah, you mean – “

“That stupid megalomaniac Dark wizard and his bloody snake have ruined everything at home,” Jason was quicker to react properly. “You gotta make the best of it, right?”

“Right,” the woman laughed, “Good luck with the renovation.”

“I usually don’t take that from a Muggle, but thank you.”

“Sorry,” Tom snorted after they had won the fight and the bed was in the car. “I, er… I’m still not so sure how to… make this public, I just think, we should wait a bit. What do you think?”

Jason smiled at him. “There’s nothing to apologise for. I think so too, Tom. We’ve got all the time in the world. Plus, I won’t run out of Lucius’s snide remarks any time soon, so I think we should be quite safe.”

Tom sniggered. “Good.”

On their way back to the flat, Jason slowed down when they passed a shopping centre, and after a moment of hesitation, he got off the road and parked in front of a drug store.

“I’m right back, darling. Only two seconds. Do you need anything?” he asked when he unfastened his seatbelt.

“Er…,” Tom made because he was a bit confused by Jason’s sudden change of plans, “No, I’m good.”

His boyfriend threw him a smile and patted his thigh, then he was gone.

Tom watched him enter the store, and it really didn’t take long, then Jason was already back.

With a pack of condoms and – “Lube? Oh, you’re smart. But what do these mean?” he held up the condoms. “What are you planning to do to me, huh?”

“Not what you’re thinking, love, don’t worry,” Jason replied and gently squeezed his arm.

Tom was brave enough to grin a bit. “How do you know what I’m thinking, huh?”

Jason chuckled. “Sometimes you’re just an open book, sweetheart,” he replied and stroked Tom’s cheek, “Don’t worry, alright? I meant it when I said that I don’t want to rush things.”

“Yeah. Okay,” Tom nodded and licked his lips. He didn’t tell Jason that he had thought a lot about butt sex before going to sleep yesterday…

“I have to call my doctor first thing we are back, alright?” Jason went on while leaving the car park. “Do you want me to make an appointment for you too? Ah, well, you surely have your own family doctor.”

“Er, no, I don’t actually, I haven’t been to the doctor in the UK for quite some time.”

“Well, then… You can also look for one by yourself of course. Just be careful not to end in the hands of my brother,” Jason replied.

“Your brother?” Tom asked, “Oh, I didn’t know that he’s a doctor…”

“Oh, he is,” Jason said, then he laughed and affectionately ruffled his hair. “But a gynaecologist. I’m just making a bad joke here.”

“Ah,” Tom laughed, “Alright then. No, I’d love to come with you, let’s do that.”

They both had an appointment for next week when they decided to tackle the task of getting the bed to the second floor. Jason swore a lot and Tom whined a bit, and one neighbour, a sweet old lady, asked him if he was moving in for university and if his daddy was helping (oh god…), but after 45 minutes of agony, the bed was standing where it should be: on one side of the living room between the open bookshelf and the fluffy rug.

“It was worth the trouble, wasn’t it?” Tom grinned, “I really like it. Now I just have to make the bed and then it’s ready.”

“Ah yes,” Jason sighed with a pleased smile on his lips. “It looks as if that bugger was worth it at least. Bit big for you alone, isn’t it? I’d have to fear you get lost in it if I let you sleep in it alone…”

Tom laughed and crossed his arms behind Jason’s neck, “Yeah, you’re probably right, love. Wouldn’t want that…”

“No,” Jason smirked and put his hands to Tom’s back, “Definitely wouldn’t want that,” he murmured before kissing him.

Tom smiled into their kiss and leaned into Jason’s embrace because he loved to be so close to his boyfriend. “Will you help me make the bed?” he whispered against his lips after a while.

“Of course,” Jason replied immediately and squeezed his arms before he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Show me your sheets.”

Tom grinned and so they made the bed together, which really made all the difference – his living space looked very comfy and cosy like that and Tom couldn’t wait for all the cuddly evenings he would spend there with Jason.

But he was just lying down across the mattress when Jason put his hands to his hips and announced that he was hungry. “Don’t tell me you’re not.”

“I am,” Tom laughed and sat up again, “Should we go out or do you want to order something again?”

“Let’s go out, hm?” Jason suggested, and even though Tom really liked going to the restaurant, he was a bit disappointed that Jason didn’t want to stay. And lie down in his new bed with him.

“Okay.”

They went to an Indian place Jason had dug up where they sat down in a cosy nook on a bench in the corner so he was at least close to Jason.

They had a lovely dinner and the food really _was_ delicious, but still Tom would have loved to have it in his kitchen where he could have cuddled up to Jason straight away after they had finished eating. And maybe, just maybe his boyfriend would have put him onto the counter again and kissed him and…

“What are you thinking about, love?” Jason asked quietly and smiled at him, “It seems like you are far gone…”

“Oh,” Tom grinned sheepishly. “This and that and… mostly you.”

Jason chuckled softly and reached out to – squeeze his shoulder, averting his gaze when he took his hand away again after only a few seconds. “You won’t believe how hard it is not to touch you…”

“Yeah, I do actually…,” Tom replied quietly, “I know what it feels like because it’s the same for me when I’m so close to you, love…” He smiled and gently brushed against Jason’s thigh with his knee.

Immediately, Jason’s hand was on his knee and gently stroked him there. “Oh god, I don’t want to think about what – We should wait a bit with… with telling anybody, right?” he asked carefully.

“Yeah…,” Tom replied, “At least a bit. Sooner or later, we’ll probably have to make it official and I think I’d really like that, but… I’d also like to have a bit of time just for us.” He smiled and carefully put his hand on top of Jason’s under the table. “What do you think?”

“Definitely,” Jason smiled and looked relieved.

It didn’t change the fact that Tom was incredibly clingy the moment they entered the flat again.

He nuzzled Jason’s neck from behind and took in his wonderful scent. “Are you gonna come to bed with me now?” he asked and almost sounded a bit whiny.

Jason laughed softly. “I’d love nothing better, darling,” he replied and turned around to embrace Tom properly.

He kissed his forehead. “But are you… hm,” he made and softly pressed Tom’s head to his shoulder. “I’m not sure anymore how…” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Tom said softly and gently escaped Jason’s grip to look at him, “What’s the matter, Jason? Did I… did I do something wrong?” He couldn’t help but feel very anxious all of a sudden. They had had such a nice dinner, hadn’t they?

“God, _no_. Tom…,” Jason assured him immediately and gently rubbed his arms. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m just asking myself if…” He sighed again. “Look,” he began and _finally_ looked at him. “I just realised again today that you – That I’m your first boyfriend, that I’m only your second partner, that – people won’t stop taking me for your dad, and I just – “ He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I’ve just asked myself if I’m making the mistake of – of leading you into something that will ruin your life just because I love you and that makes me not the smallest shred better than Lucius.”

“What? But Jason – !” Tom exclaimed and couldn’t believe that the older one would say something like this. “You’re not _leading_ me into anything, I _want_ to be with you. _I_ was the one who planned to seduce you and _I_ was the one who kissed you first, wasn’t I? Jason, I’m an adult, I take my own decisions. And I’ve decided that I want to be with you because I love you. I love you so much…,” his voice cracked a bit, but he tried to pull himself together. “And there will always be people who don’t get that, but… but I just think that’s not important. It’s important how _we_ feel towards each other. Isn’t it, love?” he whispered and bit his lip.

“Oh god, yes,” Jason whispered back and his hands were immediately on his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, darling. Did I make you cry now? I didn’t mean that I don’t _want_ to be with you. I love you, my love,” he smiled and softly brushed away a tear with his thumb. “So much you won’t believe me, darling. I’m just scared I – I love you too much and push you too much a-and…”

“You don’t,” Tom interrupted him immediately, “You would _never_ do that, Jason. And you just have to believe me that I’d always tell you if I wasn’t ready for something yet…”

His boyfriend nodded, then leaned his forehead against his. “Alright. Good. I’m sorry, Tom. Really.”

“Don’t be,” Tom replied, “It’s good that we talked about this. I love you,” he whispered again and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

And he could feel Jason smiling into it, which was just wonderful. Tom was so relieved, he melted against the taller one and sighed softly when Jason’s hands began to gently stroke his back.

“Oh, my sweet… beautiful boy…,” Jason murmured against his lips between kisses. “You… make it so hard to keep a cool head…”

Tom grinned and kissed Jason again. “So do you, love… but I love that. Come on,” he then said and took Jason’s hands, “Can we go to bed now?”

“Of course,” Jason replied, and next second, he hoisted Tom up and carried him over to the bed where he put him down – “Oh, we have to work on that, sorry, love…” – before he knelt down to take off his shoes.

“I really didn’t mean it in a bad way,” he wanted to make sure, “I really love you tremendously much.”

“I know,” Tom chuckled.

“And I want you so much it’s almost terrible. But you will tell me in case I go too far, right?”

“Right,” Tom assured him and held out his arms for Jason once he had gotten rid of his shoes as well, “Come here, love. The bed’s really cosy…”

“It looks like it,” Jason grinned, “Especially with such a handsome young man like you in it,” he added and snuggled close, his arms wrapped around him, and then they were kissing and it was just wonderful.

“Mmh, this is heaven…,“ Tom murmured against his neck, “I mean, I love cuddling up to you on the sofa, but it is kinda nice to have a bit more room to spread one’s legs, isn’t it?”

“Definitely,” Jason chuckled. “I don’t want to think of all the things I could do to you with so much space, or I’ll embarrass myself in front of you right now.”

“No, you won’t,” Tom replied and rolled himself on top of Jason a bit so that he could rest his arms and his chin on his chest, “Tell me. _Please_ , love. It doesn’t mean we have to do it right away, but I don’t have that much experience and I’m… very curious. Tell me what you could do to me…”

“Oh god,” Jason laughed and began to stroke his back, his hands sneaking under Tom’s hoodie again. “Where do you want me to start, love?”

“Anywhere,” Tom chuckled.

“Ah. Well…,” Jason grinned. “Right now, in this moment, I was particularly thinking about how – how you could lie down the other way round and I…,” he trailed off. “Nah, you don’t want to hear this. It’ll only freak you out.”

“I do. Jason, _come on_ ,” Tom practically begged, “You realise that I _do_ want to have sex with you, don’t you? Please tell me, love.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you. But don’t say I didn’t warn you if you break up with me in two minutes. Here we go.” He cleared his throat, and Tom could really see how he turned from shy to determined before he finally looked at him in… in a _very_ loving way which was just too wonderful.

“I thought about how you could lie down with your head at the end of the bed,” Jason began in a pleasantly soothing voice, “so you can face the coffee table where I’ve put a plate of homemade chocolate soufflé, just for you, and while I’m over you, making love to you, and your head is lolling over the edge of the bed, you crave that chocolate soufflé, you’ve probably had one bite yet and you want more, but you only get more if you come for me, and the next minutes, I make you feel so tremendously good that in the end, we both don’t know anymore if you’re moaning for the soufflé or me.”

Tom swallowed and licked his lips. He could feel his dick twitch in his pants and the goosebumps spreading on his arms. “That sounds very hot,” he replied eventually, “But I’m pretty sure I’d be moaning for you, love.”

“Oh god, now I’m relieved,” Jason chuckled.

Tom gave him a smile, then hesitated, but his curiosity got the better of him and so he decided to simply ask a bit more.

“I’ve thought about what it would be like if we… made love,” he began, “but I… don’t know too much about how it works with two men. I… does it hurt?” he wanted to know quietly.

“Oh god, no,” Jason replied immediately. “Not unless you want it to, or if so, I’d be doing something terribly wrong. There has to be thorough preparation beforehand. You know, I’d go in with my lubricated fingers first, stretch you, make you loose enough for, er…” His voice cracked and he had to laugh throatily. “Shit, I just realise how much I’d like to do that with you. Sometime in the future,” he quickly added. “Maybe.”

“Yeah,” Tom replied and bit his lips, “I’d love to do that too. In the future. So you… you’d prepare me with your fingers first?” Tom repeated and even though he probably blushed a bit, he loved how openly he could talk to Jason about these things, “Would… would I really open up enough? Your… your dick’s really big…”

Jason smiled and brushed his nose against his cheek while his hands drew soothing circles on Tom’s back. “I’m sure you would. We’d take our time, darling. I’d take _all_ the time for you, my wonderful boy.”

Tom smiled too because he could imagine how loving and gentle Jason would be… “That sounds really nice…,” he replied and felt how his dick got even harder at the thought of Jason doing that to him. “I’d love to try that. I love your strong hands and your long fingers…” He gently took Jason’s right hand in his and placed a kiss on it.

“Oh, my hands love you too,” Jason replied softly, affectionately caressing his cheek and head before he leaned in for a kiss; a really lovely, careful one. “And I’m the happiest person alive to feel on my thigh how much other crucial body parts of you apparently love what I suggested I’d do to you, my darling…”

“Yeah…,” Tom replied and bit his lips again before he gently kissed each of Jason’s fingers, “The idea got me really excited. And you’ve… bought some lube, right? Do you think we could try? J-just with one finger first. To… to see how I like it…?”

“ _Now_?” Jason asked, his voice so high with shock it was almost cute. “God, Tom, we – Don’t feel yourself pressured, please. I only bought the lube for me, so we don’t have to use up all of your shower gel.”

“Yeah, I know,” Tom replied and licked his lips, “But I… I’d love to see what it feels like. I don’t want to take it further yet, but… but I’d like to feel some part of you in me,” he said quietly and smiled, “Wouldn’t you like that too?”

Jason chuckled and it sounded hoarse. “Just move your right leg a bit to your – “ Tom did and they both moaned quietly when Tom could feel how hard Jason was as well. “Exactly,” Jason smiled, “That’s how much I’d like that.”

Tom grinned and even though he was a bit nervous, he felt mostly excited because he really, really wanted to give this a try. “Then let’s try it, love. Please. I know you’ll be really gentle and caring…”

Jason’s answer was a kiss, a loving one, but very intense until Tom was lying on the mattress with his boyfriend on top of him, kissing and caressing him as if he wanted to – to eat him up or something like that…

“G-gah yes…,” he moaned because he loved to feel Jason’s weight on top of him, “Please, love, help me out of my jeans? They’re t-too tight…”

“Hm, yes,” Jason replied and his hands were already at his button and zip. “Do you mind if I get rid of my clothes too, darling?”

“Mind? I _want_ you to,” Tom replied and started to wiggle out of his jeans and undies once Jason had pushed them over his hips, “I’d just… like to leave my hoodie on for a while if that’s alright with you…”

“Hm, yes, of course,” Jason smiled gently. “I can’t deny I like it on you. Especially if it’s the only thing you’re wearing…,” he added and gave Tom another kiss before he sat up to take off his T-shirt and jeans as well.

He also got rid of his socks, which made Tom snort, then he retrieved the lube and the condoms from his jeans’ pockets and put both onto the bedside table before coming back to take Tom in his arms.

“Yeah, that’s much better…,” Tom breathed and shuddered a bit when his hard dick rubbed against Jason’s thigh. He started to caress his boyfriend’s chest and was glad when the older one kissed him again because it always made him relax so much.

“Mmh, look at you, my wonderful darling,” Jason murmured against his lips after a while and started to kiss his way down his throat. “You always seem to melt into my touches and kisses; I like that. Do you really enjoy it so much?”

“Yes…,” Tom breathed and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, “I do. I love it, Jason. I love how… connected I feel to you like that.”

“Me too,” his boyfriend smiled and gently pushed up his hoodie while his lips travelled further down until he reached his ribs where he kissed and licked a-and bit him carefully.

“N-ngh…”

“Not good?” Jason asked and gently stroked his skin where he had just bitten him.

“ _Very_ good,” Tom replied and couldn’t help but push up his hips a bit, “Do it again please…”

Jason hummed, then his lips were back on his skin, grazing it ever so slightly, kissing it – before he bit him again.

Tom mewled and he didn’t feel ashamed for making this sound at all because it was wonderful to be loved and _wanted_ by Jason like that.

His boyfriend pushed his hoodie up a bit more as his kisses and bites travelled up his body, and by the time he had reached his nipples, Tom was far gone already.

He was writhing beneath Jason, begging him for more, for any contact with his desperate dick, but Jason took his time sucking his nipples instead until they were red and so sensitive Tom thought he had to die.

He had never experienced something like this before. He didn’t know that sex could be this… slow. Well, if he remembered correctly, it had been a bit like this with Jade at the beginning, but it had been her he had been worshipping a-and… and never him. As wonderful and _perfect_ he felt right now, Tom couldn’t believe he hadn’t missed this until being with Jason.

Well. Maybe he _had_ missed it.

He certainly wanted them to go on like this – slow, gentle, but also very passionate. “N-ngh, Jason… _p-please_ …”

“Please what, my love?” Jason asked against his lips.

“I…I want you to go on. To… to use your finger, please, I’m… I’m so excited…”

Jason chuckled softly. “Alright, you impatient little brat,” he said and made it sound like another endearment. “Let me just get the lube.”

Tom watched him open the bottle and squeeze a good amount of it on his right hand. “I’m just going to make sure it’s nice and warm, okay?” he explained as he sat down between Tom’s legs. He gently put each leg on his thighs so Tom could wrap them around his hips if he wanted to.

Tom thought it best to let them stay relaxed for the time being.

“How does that feel, darling?” Jason asked gently after a while as he carefully traced his index finger over the inside of his thigh, “Nice and warm?”

Tom shuddered but had to smile. Jesus, he always had to grin when he was excited, didn’t he? “Yeah,” he made quietly. “Go on.”

“Alright. But I want you to promise me first that you’ll tell me immediately if something feels uncomfortable or even hurts,” Jason insisted.

“Yeah, I will,” Tom nodded and reached out to take Jason’s free hand. “I trust you. Completely,” he whispered and realised that he did. If there was one person he would trust with his life, it was Jason. It had probably always been Jason.

“That’s good,” Jason replied and squeezed his hand before he bent down to kiss Tom again – as gently and lovingly as he always did. And then his right hand found onto his thigh again and Tom shuddered a bit as his fingers moved closer and closer to his bum.

“Alright?” Jason whispered as his finger slipped between his cheeks and traced his crack.

“Yeah…,” Tom breathed. The feeling was still new and unfamiliar, but it was not a bad feeling. Not at all. He smiled down at Jason. “It’s really slippery. It tickles a bit…”

Jason chuckled and licked his lips. “It feels nice for me too. Probably even nicer than for you, hm? Does that tickle too?” he asked and carefully grazed his – his butthole with his finger.

“A b-bit…,” Tom replied and closed his eyes for a moment. God. Oh God, this felt wonderfully intimate and exciting. If he only imagined that at some point in the future, it wouldn’t be Jason’s finger but his dick… “But it’s good. Go on,” he asked quietly and opened his eyes again.

“Are you sure?” Jason asked and he had to give him another encouragement before his finger began to move in slow circles now, and Jason was doing such a great job, Tom didn’t even notice he increased the pressure bit by bit until he could feel the tip slipping in, making him gasp and tremble while the realisation that Jason was penetrating him sent a wave of ice and heat up his spine.

“Talk to me, my darling,” Jason whispered, “Is it good?”

“Y-yah, I – “ Tom swallowed when he realised his voice was all hoarse and high and clutched his hoodie tightly with his apparently sweaty hands. “I think so.”

“You only think so?”

“I-it’s new. B-but no-ot unpleasant.”

“Mhm,” Jason hummed, “I understand. I’ll just stay like this for a while, alright? So you can get used to it. But please tell me if you’d rather have me stop, darling.”

“Don’t stop,” Tom tried to smile which probably looked a bit wobbly. “G-go on. I-I think I need to f-feel it deeper, love.”

He heard Jason exhale shakily, but then he smiled too and gently stroked Tom’s thigh. “Alright. I’ll go very slow,” he promised, and Tom could feel how he pushed in a little bit deeper, spreading his – his walls inch by inch, which felt –

“Ugh… yes… mmh…” Tom threw his head back and closed his eyes and moaned, and he bet Jason could feel how he – at least he thought he could feel how he opened up, almost greedily – oh god, if it hadn’t been so good, it would almost be embarrassing…

“You’re doing so great, love,” Jason praised him as his finger came to a halt again, “You’re amazing, my beautiful darling, my wonderful, gorgeous boy…”

Tom whimpered with joy and lust and couldn’t believe he actually pushed himself further onto Jason’s finger the next second because he wanted to be even better for him.

“God, darling…,” Jason breathed and gently put a hand to his hip to stroke him there, “Take your time, love, there’s no rush…”

“I know, b-but it feels so good…,” Tom replied breathlessly and clutched his hoody again, pulling at it because he needed to hold on to something, “C-can you go even deeper? H-how far are you already…?”

“Halfway in,” Jason replied and continued stroking his hip and thigh, “Are you sure you’re ready for more?”

“G-god, yes, _please_ …,” Tom moaned and started to wriggle his hip a bit because he had already figured out that he could tempt Jason’s finger in further like this, “Please, Jason…”

“It’s my pleasure, darling,” his boyfriend whispered, then the finger moved, further, deeper, and Tom asked himself why the hell he had never tried this before.

“Thisissogood,” he gasped. Alone the feeling that there was a part of Jason inside of him, that he was letting him in, making room for him in his own body…

He only realised then when he opened his eyes that they were clouded with a bit of tears, but when he saw the man he loved and how wonderful he was, he smiled happily. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my darling,” Jason replied and bent down to kiss him gently and lovingly, “My gorgeous, wonderful darling… You should see yourself right now, Tom, you look and feel amazing…” He moved his finger very gently, a bit upwards, and with that he hit a spot that made Tom see stars.

“N-ngh…!” The feeling came so suddenly that he cried out in pleasure and had to close his eyes for another moment. “Oh g-god. Oh Jason…!”

“Oh, darling, you’re trembling gorgeously,” Jason moaned softly. “Was that good? Do you want me to do it again?”

“Yes, please… g-god what is that? Why’s it s-so good…?” Tom babbled and moved his hips towards Jason’s finger again because the feeling had been so wonderfully electric that he wanted to experience it again.

“Mmh, slowly, slowly, darling,” Jason gently held his hip down with one hand, but Tom could hear him grin. “That is your prostate, young man,” he replied eventually. “Let me nudge it again for you…”

“ _Please_ …,” Tom whimpered and then Jason hit that spot again and he couldn’t help but moan and tremble at the incredible feeling. “M-mh…!”

Hearing Jason moan his name was only the icing on the cake. “Oh, darling, you’re incredible. H-how you suck me in, how you clutch down on me… I don’t dare imagine this to be my cock or I’ll just come right now…,” he breathed and before Tom could compose himself, he thrust into him again.

“G-gah… yes,” he moaned and felt his eyes rolling back because it was so good, “S-soon, love… soon I’ll take your g-gorgeous big dick and it’ll be amazin-ngh…!” he promised at which Jason moaned deliciously.

Tom clutched his hoodie again and pushed up his hips, his own dick desperately hard. “T-touch me please, love? _Please_?”

“If you beg so nicely, I can’t say no, can I?” Jason replied, his voice husky and his hand that wrapped around his dick and squeezed him wonderfully warm and eager.

“Y-yes… oh god…,” Tom moaned and felt how he slipped further and further away into this wonderful feeling of lust and joy. “J-jason… love…”

It was incredible and the sounds he made, the moans, the _mewls_ embarrassing enough, but it was Jason, his boyfriend, his love, his… his Daddy taking such good care of him it was impossible to hold back any longer.

With a burning of a whole new dimension in his guts, Tom felt his orgasm ripple through him, and he let himself fall, trusting Jason to carry him through this.

When he opened his eyes after a while, a big and very blissful smile on his lips, Jason was smiling down at him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“My gorgeous darling,” he praised him, “How are you?”

“I-incredible… lightheaded…,” he mumbled, “Wonderful.” He sighed and had to swallow when he rearranged his legs and noticed – “A-and empty,” he added, chuckling breathlessly.

Jason laughed gently and bent down to kiss him on the lips. “I’m so glad this was a good experience for you,” he then said, “It felt marvellous to be inside of you, darling.”

“Jesus, yess…,” Tom made and his mushy brain realised that Jason was free to hug him again, so all his limbs wrapped around him and pulled him close before he kissed him back. Long and deeply, and that he could feel Jason’s dick press huge and hard against his thigh, was incredibly exciting.

“I think I wanna get rid of this…,” Tom mumbled after a while and Jason let him roll them over so he could pull his hoody over his head.

Quickly and carelessly because he couldn’t roll on top of his boyfriend soon enough so that he could now press his naked body against Jason’s from head to toe.

“Oh… _darling_ …”

“Yeah, much better…,” he mumbled and reached for the lube that Jason had put back onto the nightstand. He squeezed a generous amount onto his right hand and then let his fingers slowly travel downwards. “Now it’s your turn, love,” he whispered once he reached Jason’s gorgeous dick, “Are you excited for me?”

Jason moaned quietly and cupped his face with both hands, not with his right index finger though (Tom knew why and it made him blush), a wide smile on his own. “My beautiful darling, I’m excited as fuck for you.”

“Good,” Tom breathed and licked his lips before he closed his fingers around Jason’s dick, “Because I’m longing to do this to you, love…”

“M-mmh, yes…,” his boyfriend moaned and closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at him with so much love and want and devotion… “Yes, exactly l-like this, my darling… _Oh_ …”

“ _Yes_ …,” Tom breathed against his lips and started to stroke him slowly but passionately, “God, you’re so hot, Jason… so incredibly sexy…”

“I highly doubt that,” Jason chuckled breathlessly between moans. “I’m a mess. A mess for you, my boy.”

“I love that,” Tom breathed and took up his pace a bit, “I love _you_ , darling.”

“L – ugh… mmh… you too,” Jason panted and bucked his hips in a very sexy, demanding way to fuck his hand.

Tom could tell that it wouldn’t take him long like that and he absolutely loved to see Jason coming apart like this.

Would he come apart like this too if it wasn’t his hand he fucked but his…

Would it even take less long for him to get to that point? Tom liked to think so.

“G-gah, darling…”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tom breathed and cupped Jason’s cheek while he didn’t falter in his movements, “Come for me, love, please. I can tell you’re close…”

He was because all he did was gasp at Tom’s next dedicated stroke and then the same spectacle like under the shower (the one in Leipzig and – even better – the one in this flat) unfolded in front of him.

Jason bucked up his hips and groaned his name in such a sexy way that Tom felt the hot tingling in his belly boil up again. But this time, it was about Jason and he wanted to focus his whole attention on making him feel good.

So he didn’t stop to stroke him even when he spurted his load onto his own belly and dug his fingers into Tom’s back because – hell was this _hot_. So hot Tom made the mistake of imagining what it must feel like if Jason exploded like this inside of him and got embarrassingly red cheeks probably.

But Jason had his eyes closed anyway and when he opened them again, Tom hoped that the colour of his cheeks had gone back to normal.

“Oh, my gorgeous darling…,” Jason whispered and leaned in for a kiss “This was amazing…”

Tom grinned sheepishly and snuggled up to Jason’s side. “I’m glad it was. I’m still learning, but I think I’ve improved already.”

Jason smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re doing marvellously, love.”

“Are you sure?” Tom replied and bit his lip in an attempt not to grin cheekily, but he just _had_ to hear more of that wonderful praise for him… “Maybe you can tell me again so I will believe you.”

Jason chuckled and gently nudged Tom’s nose with his own. “You’re doing wonderfully, my darling. I love how you can make me lose control completely, how desperate I am for your touches and kisses… I love that. I love you, my sweet boy.”

Tom beamed with pride. “I love you too,” he whispered and sealed their lips with a deep kiss.

“Now, I think it’s time to take care of you and clean you up a bit, isn’t it?” Jason said and pressed another kiss to Tom’s forehead before he got up. “I’ll be back in a second.”

Tom watched him leave for the bathroom and beamed when he came back, all cleaned up himself, with a washcloth, one of the new fluffy towels and what appeared to be his hand lotion.

“Alright?” Jason asked and gently touched his arm with the cloth to let him check the temperature.

“Yeah,” Tom nodded and lay back with a blissful smile on his lips. He loved to be taken care of like that, loved how gently Jason touched him and how much time he took to clean him up properly.

“How’s the towel?” he asked once he had laid the washcloth aside.

Tom sighed happily. “Very soft. Very… nice…”

“Mmh, I had hoped so,” Jason made and sounded very pleased. He continued to move the towel over Tom’s skin and once he had finished, he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Now, I only found this hand lotion in the bathroom,” Jason said, “Don’t you have any other sort of moisturiser?”

“Er…,” Tom made and shook his head, “No, not really…”

“But you have very sensitive skin…,” Jason replied and raised his eyebrows, “Well, I guess this will have to do for now, but we should get you some decent lotion in the future. Look at that…,” he added and very gently touched the subtle bite mark he had left at his ribs, “Your skin’s all pink… does it hurt, darling? Was I too rough?”

“N-no,” Tom answered, a bit baffled about how much Jason worried about him. But then again, he wouldn’t be the one to complain. This was exactly what he wanted. What he needed, and he bit his lip to not call his darling the name he was urging to call him… “I liked the biting. You were very gentle. If it had been too much, I think I would’ve screamed anyway.”

“That’s good. I always want you to say so right away if you don’t like something,” Jason nodded and put some of the hand lotion on the bite mark before he – oh god… continued with his still incredibly sensitive hole, making Tom gasp and get a wonderful, tingly feeling all up his spine out of it…

“There you go,” Jason murmured softly. “Are there any other scratches or bruises I should tend to?”

Tom bit his lip. He _really_ didn’t want Jason to stop yet. He… he was enjoying this so much and Jason seemed to like it too, so…

“No scratches, no,” he replied quietly, “But… but my nipples are aching a bit…”

Jason smiled fondly. “I’m so sorry, darling, I just absolutely love them. Your response is marvellous.” He then took some of the lotion and, very gently and carefully, spread it on his nipples, first the right one, then the left.

Tom’s eyes fluttered close and he couldn’t hold back a small moan anymore. “You don’t have to apologise,” he murmured, “I love it when you touch me there…”

“Hm, I see,” Jason replied with a smug smile. “But let’s give them time to rest a bit, hm?” he suggested and leaned down to blow a very soft kiss against his chest.

“Yeah…,” Tom replied quietly and opened his eyes again. “Thanks for taking such good care of me, love.”

“My pleasure,” Jason nodded and bent down to kiss him gently.

“I feel a bit sleepy,” Tom said after he had returned the kiss, “Can we cuddle up in bed, love?” He wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck and allowed himself to be a bit clingy because he really wanted to be close to Jason right now.

“Of course,” Jason smiled. “Let me just put this away.”

It took him a short minute, then his boyfriend was back and Tom immediately clung to him when he got down in bed next to him.

“Do you want to get dressed or do we pull up the blanket?” Jason asked before he settled in. “I don’t want you to catch a cold, darling…”

“Mhm…,” Tom made and even though he loved being naked with Jason, he felt it would be a bit comfier if they put on some clothes again. “Yeah, I think we should get dressed a bit. I’ll definitely have to fetch some fresh clothes tomorrow…,” he added as an afterthought when Jason handed him his hoodie.

“Yes, and I have to look after my flat. But maybe I can drop by in the evening?” Jason asked and took him into his arms from behind, Tom not nearly halfway done with putting on his clothes.

“Yes, please,” Tom replied and settled into Jason’s embrace once he was properly dressed, “I’d love that.”

“I love falling asleep and waking up next to you,” Jason whispered when they lay down. “I craved to hold you in your sleep every time we had to hang up and you were on the other side of the planet…”

“Yeah…,” Tom replied and snuggled up to Jason, “I love that too. I’m so glad I’m back and I can see you regularly now. I really, really missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Jason smiled and nudged his nose with his. “But I kind of also thought it best for you that there is an ocean between us – between my gorgeous, innocent boy and all my love and want that surely would appal you as I thought.”

“Well, you were terribly wrong about that,” Tom replied and leaned in for a sweet kiss, “And I’m glad I came home and convinced you that I’m just as much in love with you as you are with me.”

“Oh, I always knew you loved me,” Jason almost grinned and softly kissed him back. “Only I didn’t know in which way.”

“Yeah,” Tom replied, “But we figured it out in the end.” He smiled blissfully and leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder.

Jason hummed. “And as long as I know for sure you’re happy, all the things other people might think or say don’t matter to me.”

Tom nodded. “I’m incredibly happy, darling. And I think so too – I couldn’t care less what other people think. To me, it only matters that we love each other. We’ll figure the rest out.”

“Sure,” Jason smiled and leaned in for another kiss.


	9. Brilliant Actors

“I’m home!”

It was awkwardly weird without Jason in his flat, alone. So Tom had decided to walk over to his mum’s and pack a few things before he would call Jason to fetch him there.

“Hello sweetheart,” his mother greeted him, “How are you? Is everything going fine with the flat?”

He pressed a kiss to her cheek as they hugged, and even though he was a bit nervous, he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Yeah, everything’s ready so far. We bought the bed yesterday. Only a few tiny things that’s left to do.”

“Oh, and I get the bed is really comfy, more so than in our guest room so you decided to stay another night,” Mum replied with a raised eyebrow in mock jealousy.

“Yeah, I… I feel very comfortable there,” Tom nodded and rubbed his neck a bit sheepishly. “Listen, Mum, there’s… actually something I’d like to talk to you about.”

“Oh,” she made and looked a bit surprised. “Then, er… Just a moment, I’ve got the kettle on the stove. Let’s go to the kitchen, hm?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Tom nodded and followed her to the kitchen.

“Thanks,” he smiled once he had sat done and she had poured him a cup of tea.

“Oh god,” his mum laughed nervously as she sat down with him. “You’re not telling me I overdid it and you’re already annoyed by me mothering you and want to go back to the states, are you?”

“What? No – no, Mum, of course not. I love being home. I’m glad we get to spend more time together and I’ve also really missed Johnny and Chris and Ash. I don’t regret that decision at all. Not, it’s… actually, there’s another person because of whom I wouldn’t want to leave again. I’m… in a new relationship, Mum.”

His mother clasped her hands together and beamed at him. “Oh, finally! I was praying for that to happen, dear! Well, not that I was actually _praying_ , but…” She chuckled. “You so deserve to be happy, Tom. Who is it? Do I know her?”

“Er…,” Tom made and smiled a bit sheepishly. “It’s… not a woman actually…”

His mum looked surprised, but not… affronted or anything like that, only surprised. “Oh. Really? Well, so it’s a man?”

“Yes.”

She nodded with a smile. “Do I know him or will you introduce us?”

“You… you know him actually,” Tom replied and couldn’t help but smile when he thought about his boyfriend. “It’s Jason, Mum.”

Oh, okay. Now she looked _really_ surprised, bordering on shock. “W-what? Jason? Which Jason? Isaacs?”

“Yeah,” Tom nodded and bit his lip. He didn’t really think that his mum would react badly, she knew Jason well after all, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous now. “Jason Isaacs.”

She still looked surprised and confused. “But isn’t he a kind of dad to you? I always thought he sees you as his son.”

“Yeah, well I… there was a time when I thought so too, but it… it turned out that I had different feelings towards him. I… hope you’re okay with us, Mum, because I really, really love him. And I hope that this time, it’ll work out because I… I think he’s the one for me. He’s always been. I just didn’t always realise he was.”

Finally, his mum smiled and reached out to gently squeeze his hand. “Of course I’m okay with you if you’re sure he’s the one that makes you happy.”

“He really is,” Tom assured her with a relieved grin.

“Good,” she sighed. “Then of course I hope it’ll work out this time. Just don’t give too much about what other people say, alright, dear?”

“Yeah,” Tom nodded, “I don’t intent to. I don’t really care what other people might think about us.”

“About whom?”

Tom nearly spilled his tea at that. “ _Chris_!” he scolded his older brother – for many things, but above all, for eavesdropping.

“Sorry, I was just coming down the stairs,” he replied and held up his hands, “What’s going on?”

Tom sighed. “I was just telling Mum that I have a boyfriend now,” he decided to answer with a sheepish grin.

Chris looked surprised for a moment, but then he grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. “Well congrats, that’s really great news. So who’s the lucky bastard?”

“ _Chris_ ,” Mum threw him a look because she still hated it when they swore.

“It’s Jason. Isaacs. But don’t worry, I have no issues.”

Chris looked surprised again, but then he smiled and squeezed his shoulder. “Wouldn’t have thought so. He’s hot for a dude. I guess? And hey, that means that you’re really gonna stay in the UK for some time, won’t you?”

“Yes,” Tom smiled and realised how relieved he was. “At the moment, there’s nothing that makes me wanna go back.”

“That’s great, Tom,” Chris smiled, “I love to have you back home, baby brother.”

When Tom was ready with packing, a few important things from his LA stuff and especially clothes, he got out his phone and texted Jason. Who was by now saved under the name _Gorgeous_ which he had chosen after he had realised that _Daddy_ maybe was a bit too risqué depending on in whose hands his phone would fall…

_Can u fetch me at mum’s plz? Got a few bags and boxes. Btw told mum. And Chris. Took it well. Love u xo_

Jason arrived at his Mum’s at a quarter past five. Tom noticed immediately that he had showered and shaved, and he looked simply _gorgeous_.

“Hey love,” he greeted him with a hug and a kiss, “Thanks for picking me up.”

“No problem,” Jason replied and Tom could hear in his voice as well as feel in his shoulders that he was a bit tense.

“Relax,” he could whisper before Chris was around the corner.

“Jason! Hey… How are you?”

“I’m fine thanks,” Jason replied and smiled at his brother as they shook hands, “It’s nice to see you again, Chris. How are you?”

Chris grinned mischievously. “A bit surprised that my little brother took so long to acknowledge his crush on you. Even when he was little, he couldn’t shut up about you.”

“Chris…,” Tom groaned and rolled his eyes, but Chris only laughed.

“Ah, well…,” Jason only replied and trailed off because in that moment, Tom’s mum came into the hallway too.

“Jason,” she said and Tom was glad to see her smile, “It’s been a while, how are you?”

“Wonderful,” Jason replied and hugged her. “How are you? Happy I presume since your son’s back in town.”

“Yes, I really am,” she replied and smiled at Tom, “It’s great to have him back and see him regularly again.”

“I can all hear you,” Tom sang and raised his eyebrows. “Let’s go upstairs, Jason, I’ve got everything packed already.”

“Ah, alright, then I’ll help you carry everything downstairs,” Jason replied and even though Tom could tell that he was still a bit unsure about the whole situation, he smiled at his mum and brother again before he followed him.

“God, do they hate me now?” he hissed when they entered Tom’s old room now guest room. “I can’t tell, they act as if nothing has happened.”

“Nothing _has_ happened, love,” Tom tried to calm him by gently stroking his arms, “Or let’s say nothing has changed for them. They are really happy for us. Why would they hate you?”

“Yes. You’re right,” Jason smiled hesitantly. “Should I take that holdall?” he was already changing the subject.

“Oh yes, that’d be great,” Tom replied and so they managed to carry everything downstairs to load the stuff into Jason’s car.

“Why don’t we have dinner sometime next week?” his mum suggested once they were standing in front of the house to say goodbye, “I’d love to spend some time with you and catch up.”

“Yes, why not?” Jason replied with a kind smile. “I’d love to. I’m, er, free except Thursday.”

“What about Friday then?” his mum suggested, “What do you think, sweetheart?”

“Friday works for me,” Tom replied and looked at Jason, who nodded. “Friday’s fine.”

“Wonderful,” she smiled and hugged Jason before she kissed Tom goodbye. “Take care of yourselves.”

“Do you think she’s disappointed in me now?”

They had made it to the second corner when Jason shared his worries.

“Why would she be disappointed?” Tom asked incredulously.

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“No.” He shook his head.

“She probably was happy about me… yeah, well, taking the role of your father, and now I – I’m exploiting that bond.”

Tom gently squeezed Jason’s thigh. “Love, I’ve already explained to you that you’re not exploiting me. I love you and I want to be with you. And my mum’s really happy for us. Why are you so obsessed with the idea that I need someone to fill the role of my father?”

“I don’t know,” Jason shrugged and had to concentrate on the street again. After a while, he said: “Maybe because I would be jealous of anyone who would be able to take it.”

Tom looked at him in surprise. “Love, I don’t ever want you to feel like this,” he replied eventually, “I – I’m in love with you. And I don’t want anyone to take the role of my father. I have my mum, three annoyingly wonderful brothers and a caring, loving and kind boyfriend. And I’m more than happy with that.”

Jason snorted, but then he smiled and reached out to pat his knee. “Alright then. You’re wonderful, my darling. No regrets on my side.”

Tom put his hand on top of Jason’s to squeeze it. “Please stop worrying, okay? We’re doing just fine.”

“We’re doing tremendously,” Jason replied with a grin. “Let’s get home, so I can hug you properly and snog the hell out of you. It was only half a day, but I’ve missed you terribly, love.”

Tom smiled broadly. “Yeah, let’s do that. I feel quite the same, love. You look sexy, by the way. I mean, your stubble was hot too, but I think I like you even more cleanshaven.”

Jason chuckled. “I’m glad you do, darling. I think you’re sexy with glasses.”

“Oh, don’t.”

Needless to say, they spent a wonderful evening hugging, touching, snogging and later on holding each other until they fell asleep in the other’s arms. Tom loved how safe and protected he felt around Jason and how unconditionally his boyfriend loved him.

He was quite surprised that he was the first to wake the next morning, but as Jason looked so peaceful with his eyes closed and his breath going so evenly, Tom decided to simply snuggle up to him for a while and enjoy the closeness and warmth of his body. He let his eyes wander through his flat and felt a sudden wave of pride and joy wash through him because Jason and he had really done a wonderful job renovating and furnishing everything. It was homely and cosy and Tom looked forward to all the wonderful memories he would make here.

He sat up a little and spotted his guitar, which he had taken with him just yesterday, and realised that he hadn’t played in forever. Very carefully, he pushed the blanket aside and, naked as he still was, went over to fetch it.

He sat back down on the bed, put the guitar in his lap and started to play. Quietly and slowly, humming along a bit. As always when he was playing the guitar, he became immersed in it very quickly and so he only realised that Jason had woken up when the older one shifted a bit in bed.

“God, you’re a sight, darling,” he whispered and Tom loved how rough his voice sounded from sleep, “Are you sure you’re real?”

“Oh, quite so,” Tom grinned and tilted his head. “But you might touch if it helps for confirmation.”

Jason chuckled and reached out with his right hand to gently stroke Tom’s thigh. “Mmh, yes… very real.”

“Are you sure?” Tom dared to play coy and rearranged his guitar a bit so he presented even more thigh.

Jason grinned and stroked the soft naked skin that was revealed to him. “Quite so, yes…,” he replied, “But it might help if you continue playing for a bit. It sounds wonderful, my darling.”

Tom giggled. “Don’t make me blush, okay? It wasn’t even a real song. Just some twaddling.”

“Then twaddle some more.”

He grinned and gave his gorgeous boyfriend another look before he concentrated on his guitar.

“Oh, this is pure bliss,” Jason smiled and shifted around in bed a bit, making himself comfortable. He kept his hand on his thigh though and Tom loved how he softly stroked his skin.

“ _Playing the guitar has never been so hot_ ,” was one of his genius lyrics because, Jesus, it hadn’t. Firstly, he was naked, and secondly, his super hot boyfriend was lying in bed next to him, making pleased sounds, and finally, Jason’s hand was almost making love to his thigh, so tender, so eager, so…

“You’re getting goose bumps, love,” Jason whispered after a while and even though Tom wasn’t looking at him, he could tell how cheeky he sounded. “Is that the effect of your music?”

Tom chuckled breathlessly and missed a chord. “Of course it is, don’t you feel it too?”

“I do,” Jason breathed and he sounded so sexy that Tom nearly butchered the next cord as well.

“You know, you could be a young Greek god…,” Jason continued as his fingers traced his thigh up to his hip bone, “You look _gorgeous_. And you’re so talented…”

“Oh, come on,” Tom chuckled and felt his cheeks turn crimson. “I was only bored on set because you weren’t there to tell me jokes. It’s not really… anything special.”

“It is,” Jason disagreed with him, “Your music is very special. And so are you, love.” He gently rubbed his thumb over his hip bone before his fingers travelled downwards again. “Will you play some more?” he then asked gently, “I’d love to hear one of your own songs.”

Tom bit his lip. “They are _very_ cheesy.”

“I think they are beautiful,” Jason replied, “Please, my darling? I love to listen to your voice.”

Jason sounded so sincere that Tom couldn’t say no. And of course, he wanted to please his boyfriend, wanted to be praised by him, and he wasn’t _that_ bad with a guitar…

“So, okay, this one goes out to my wonderful, gorgeous boyfriend. Listen closely.” He strummed the first chord and cleared his throat.

He had played the song a million times before, but it still felt special because he was playing it for Jason for the first time. He concentrated very hard because he wanted to get it just right for him and he could tell that his boyfriend was listening very intently.

When he finished, there was a moment of silence, then Jason’s voice, soft and almost a bit breathless. “Wonderful,” he said and squeezed his thigh. “I’ve always envied people who can sing. Now I’ve got a gorgeous boyfriend who can sing like an angel. I begin to have faith in life again.”

Tom laughed and carefully sat down his guitar. “Are you being overly dramatic on purpose, love?” he asked and turned around to face him properly.

“Your song was very dramatic,” Jason replied with a smile that looked sexy and teasing while his hand slipped onto the inside of his thigh, “I guess that’s just the mood.”

“Yeah?” Tom asked and couldn’t help but shiver a bit at the touch, “Do you think we… could change the mood from dramatic to…romantic?” He bit his lip and played coy. “Because I… I think I got pretty aroused while playing for you…”

“Well, I can see that,” Jason replied with a low voice, spreading his long fingers on his sensitive skin while he still lay there, almost lazily, in bed… “And I’m shocked. Such a naughty boy you are… Don’t you have any respect for honourable music?”

Tom smiled innocently. “I _do_ – but you… you are just very hard to resist, you know?” He bit his lip for good measure and blinked coyly down. He might have even managed to blush, but he wasn’t completely sure.

Jason made a sound that sounded almost like a groan and his fingers dug into Tom’s thigh, but then his poker face was back and the hard look he gave Tom was too sexy… “I don’t even know what you’re talking about, little heartthrob. You should work on your self-control. Can you imagine _me_ listening to such heavenly music from a godly, fair youth and becoming so stiff my balls ache, huh?”

“N-no, of course not…,” Tom decided to play along because he kind of liked Jason being… stern with him. He didn’t know what that said about him, but he enjoyed it too much at the moment to simply stop. “I’m sorry…” _Daddy_. God. There it was again. “Can you teach me how to do better? Please? I’m a very quick learner…”

“Hm,” Jason made as if he had to consider his question first. “I would say you‘re a hopeless case, but if you beg so nicely…,” he agreed eventually. “Let’s pretend I was as desperate as you,” he said and pulled back the blanket.

Tom licked his lips at the sight of Jason’s gorgeous, hard dick, but didn’t forget to play along. “Yes, that’s what I mean…,” he said with flushed cheeks, “Can you teach me how to control myself like that?”

“Sure, I’m a master in self-control as you can tell,” Jason replied in a boasting voice even though Tom could see him try hard not to laugh for the split of a second. “It would be best if you touched me, gave me a nice hand job, you know?”

“Mhm.”

“And I show you how to stay cool and unaffected.”

“Yes,” Tom agreed and tried hard to suppress his grin, “I’ll do that. Let me just…,” he trailed off and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. “I think I should use this…”

“Hm, exactly,” Jason hummed and gave him an affectionate smile. “I love to work with people who know what they’re doing, my curious boy.”

Tom suppressed a moan by biting his lips and pressed a generous amount of lube onto his right hand. Jesus, this was _so_ hot… and Jason was simply gorgeous. He was really curious how long he would manage to hold back…

“Like that?” he asked as he wrapped his fingers around his dick and tried to sound as if he didn’t know what that did to Jason.

“M-mh…yes,” his boyfriend bit back a moan. “That’s quite right. Now, come on. Start moving your hand,” he told him, and that’s when Tom realised he used his villain’s voice. Not necessarily Lucius’s. No… not Lucius’s, but the voice he used for his mean, boasting, git-y, but unfortunately hot-as-hell characters, and Tom noticed how that turned him on even more.

“Yes…,” he nodded and did as he was told. He moved his hand up and down, slowly at first, enjoying Jason’s hot dick between his fingers, and then he gradually started to build up a quicker rhythm. “God…,” he breathed against Jason’s lips who barely kept from losing control, but he wanted to play along a bit longer, “How do you do that?”

Jason smiled proudly. “Yes, you s-see. Tota-ally unaffected.”

“Totally,” Tom repeated, his eyes wide in mock awe.

“It’s a-all about clearing your mind of the things that feel good and sticking with the nasty thou-oughts. Ca-an you name me one?” he demanded.

Tom bit his lips. “Oh, I don’t know…,” he mumbled, keeping up his quick pace, “Putting a finger up my arse and imaging it’s your dick?” he suggested because he believed that this image would turn Jason on just as much as it did him.

Oh, it did, because his boyfriend threw back his head with tightly shut eyes and supressed a moan that came out as a throatily rumbling.

“Wo-onderful,” he panted. “ _Disgusting_ ,” he spat and Tom nearly chuckled. “E-exactly what we’re looking for. You’re an excellent l-learner, m-my boy. Witty a-and…clever…”

“I just have a great teacher…,” Tom teased a bit, his hand still moving in the same fast rhythm. “So, what’s it for you?” he then added, “What else helps you not to lose control so quickly?”

“Oh,” Jason made, totally breathless, but Tom tried to ignore that. “It would be – you… touching yourself. M-maybe you could… provide me with – said image if you want to witness how it benefits m-my outstanding self-control?”

Tom bit back a chuckle. “Sure…,” he breathed and was glad that he could _finally_ touch himself, “L-like… m-mh, that?”

“Oh, yes,” Jason made and managed to raise his eyebrow in a far too casual way for someone who’s dick felt like exploding every second. “N-nasty. _Very_ nasty… So gruesome I ca-an’t even tear my eyes aw-way…”

“Y-yeah?” Tom breathed and couldn’t help but moan quietly because he was terribly hard himself and the whole situation was _so_ hot… “What else?” he wanted to know, “Tell me. Teach me,” _Daddy_. Oh God.

Jason moaned. _Finally_. “God, you’re so eager, boy…,” he whispered. “It’s gorgeous, ho-ow eager you are. L-let me reward you f-for that, hm? I’ll tell you my secret. The cruellest of thoughts I-I’m able to come up with.”

“ _Please_ …,” Tom couldn’t help but beg because their little game turned him on so much, “Please tell me and I… _n-ngh_ , I promise to learn quickly…”

“That’s my boy,” Jason smiled and reached out to caress his cheek, making Tom almost come. He felt a bit of his hot liquid gush out from his tip and drip down his hand, then he bit his lip, hard, and took a slow breath.

Jason watched him with lust-filled eyes. Jesus, he had such beautiful eyes…

“So listen, darling,” his boyfriend began softly, slightly less distracted by his arousal because Tom’s coordination was a bit of a mess. “Imagine this: my hard, naked cock… grazing your equally naked, soft buttocks. Alone the thought gives me shivers.”

“G-gah…,” Tom made and had to close his eyes for a moment because the image alone was nearly enough to make him come, “I… I think I know what you mean,” he answered eventually, “B-but… but I think I’d learn more if you… if you showed me…”

“Are you sure?” Jason asked and sounded like normal Jason for a second. The look he gave him was pretty real and concerned too. Then he smiled with one corner of his mouth and raised his eyebrows. “It’s pretty gross, so I’d understand…”

“I want to feel it… p-please…,” Tom begged and let go of Jason because now that he had planted that idea in his head, he just had to know what it felt like. “ _Please_ , Jason. D-do… do you want me to go on my hands and knees?”

“Mmh, yes, that would be a sight…,” Jason grinned, but affectionately stroked his hair. “Ah,” he made then, “Not for begging, but for…my thought-out procedure, you mean?”

“ _Y-yes_ ,” Tom chuckled and had to refrain from rolling his eyes because it didn’t go so well with his role of eager apprentice, “Exactly. For you… rubbing up against me…” He actually got goose bumps from just imagining what it must feel like if Jason’s hard dick…

“Well, yes then, go on, you eager thing,” was Jason’s reply, “Let’s learn something from the master of self-discipline.”

“M-mh, yeah…,” Tom nodded and even though he didn’t want to let go of Jason, he knew that it would be worth it.

In front of Jason, he turned around and got onto his hands and knees, feeling a shiver of excitement run through his whole body.

“Like that?” he asked and was suddenly very aware of how vulnerable he made himself for Jason and of how much he loved that.

“ _Yes_. Excellent. I mean: very nasty,” he heard Jason answer and felt the mattress shift as his boyfriend apparently got up – and then there were his warm hands on his thighs, stroking him softly… teasingly…

“You’re gorgeous, darling…,” he heard him whisper into his ear and for a moment, he was completely Jason again, which made Tom smile and relax into his touch.

“Show me…,” he pleaded eventually because he wanted to feel Jason again, “Please, Jason…”

He only heard his boyfriend moan quietly, then he softly sank against him, with his chin against his shoulder, his chest against his back a-and yes, with his dick against his arse. _Jesus_ …

It felt wonderfully intimate and Tom felt a tingling in his spine as Jason slowly started to rub himself against his bum. “M-mh…”

Jason tried to stifle his gasp on Tom’s shoulder. “This is… way crueller than I’ve imagined it to be. W-wow… Do you feel how nasty this is?”

“Y-Yes,” Tom couldn’t help but moan because it was incredible to feel Jason move like this, “very m-much so…”

Jason moaned quietly and Tom could practically see him in front of his inner eye getting more and more desperate. “I-if you give me permission,” he breathed eventually against Tom’s neck, “then I’ll show you how e-endlessly long I ca-an hold on like this, my love.”

Tom shivered and pushed his bum towards Jason’s hips. “Yes, please show m-me…,” he replied and because he could feel how close he was too, he wrapped his fingers around his own aching dick again.

Jason replied with a groan, and next second, he grabbed Tom’s hips, so firmly it was simply marvellous, and started to rut against him as if – Jesus, Tom had to brace himself with his arm and legs a-and –

It took him six or eight hard thrusts – no more than ten – then he came, moaning Tom’s name and plastering his backside with his hot cum.

“Oh g-gah…,” Tom moaned and as this was more than he could take himself, he just let go and came, shuddering and trembling, into his own hand.

He sank flat against the mattress, Jason’s weight on top of him, and this was so wonderful, he lay still for a few seconds, his eyes closed and his heart racing.

“God, sorry, darling,” Jason whispered eventually and tried to get up. “Did I hurt you?”

“What? No,” Tom replied honestly and grabbed Jason’s hand as to stop him from getting up, “It was amazing, love. It… it still is. I love to feel you against my body like this.”

Jason hesitated, but then he lay down on top of him again. “Are you sure, love?” he asked and there was a small grin in his voice, “With all my sticky cum between us?”

Tom groaned quietly. “ _Because_ of all your sticky cum between us,” he answered and turned his head a bit so that he could look up at Jason. “I love that and I know you do too, don’t you?”

His boyfriend chuckled sheepishly. “Yes. I absolutely love to make you dirty so I can clean you up later on, my wonderful darling,” he answered and pressed a kiss to Tom’s shoulder. “Was… was our little game alright for you? Did I offend you at some point? You should have told me, you know?”

Tom smiled up at Jason. “Don’t worry, I would have. But you didn’t. I enjoyed it a lot. I… like playing around like that. You were _so_ hot,” he simply had to tell him the truth, “I could tell you used your villain’s voice and it… sent shivers down my spine. But I also noticed that you were always completely you when I first needed to adjust to something. I love how sensitive you are, darling. I really appreciate that.”

“Hm, thank god,” Jason breathed and pressed another kiss to his neck. “It’s really important that you tell me if you don’t like something. Especially me using silly voices in bed,” he added with a laugh.

“As I’ve said, I _love_ that,” Tom grinned and wiggled a bit beneath Jason because he liked to feel his skin rub against his own. “How… did you like my part?” he couldn’t help but ask after a moment.

Jason moaned quietly and pushed his hands a bit under his chest as to cling to him. “Couldn’t you tell? I don’t think it makes me an honourable person, but I totally get off on you playing all innocent and naïve and at my mercy…”

Tom grinned and bit his lips. “Well, that makes two of us,” he replied and shifted slightly so that he could caress Jason’s arm. “I love that too. Though I can’t promise to always be such a good boy,” he added and supressed a giggle, “I think I’m just naturally cheeky…”

Jason chuckled throatily. “Well, I guess then I’ll just have to teach you a lesson occasionally, hm? I still got my cane.”

Tom knew this shouldn’t turn him on so much, he didn’t even know if Jason was serious, but before he could help it, his dick was twitching.

“Would you really do that?” he asked very quietly and was surprised how little he could hide the want in his voice.

Tom heard how Jason hesitated, and he already thought he had messed it up, but then his boyfriend spread tender kisses over his shoulder and hummed. “I would never want to hurt you. And you know how dangerous that thing can be.”

“Oh, yeah, I do…,” he huffed and couldn’t help sounding a bit disappointed.

“But if we set up clear boundaries and it gave you pleasure…”

Tom trembled. “I think it would,” he admitted, “I mean, I’m not into _pain_ ,” he had to clarify, “But I just…I think you look very good carrying it and wielding it. And I… I think I’d love to feel the wood and cold metal on my skin…” He spoke very quietly because he wasn’t exactly used to talking about these things so openly, but he felt that he could trust Jason with it. “The snake’s head… the sharp teeth…” He shivered a bit. “Please don’t say I’m weirding you out…”

“Not at all, my darling,” Jason assured him, gently stroking his side. “I love that bugger of a wand too. It _is_ sexy, isn’t it? I think I got the sexiest wand of them all.”

Tom laughed. “You really did, love,” he replied and stroked his arm again, “It’s sexy as hell.”

“Speaking of which,” Jason grinned and gave him a smack on the cheek. “Should we get you cleaned up, my sweet? Why don’t you turn around and let me see you in all your messy glory?”

Tom chuckled a bit embarrassedly. “Yeah, but I fear I pretty much ruined the sheets…,” he replied and slowly turned around.

Seeing Jason naked and spent and in his own cum too made him bite his lip, and – _Jesus_ , the way his boyfriend looked at him made his already half-hard dick grow only further. And he was _almost_ not ashamed of it…

“Mhm, look at you, my gorgeous darling,” Jason groaned and his voice sounded very deep and sexy, “You really _are_ a sticky mess…”

“Yeah, we made quite the mess,” Tom chuckled, “But I can’t tell you how hot it is…”

“Ah, I think I have an idea…,” Jason chuckled and gently wrapped his fingers around his dick, making him moan quietly. “And you’re already quite excited again, darling… why’s that?”

“B-because you lay on top of me for five whole minutes, only your fresh cum between us, and we talked about your magnificent wand, maybe?” Tom replied as cheekily as he could right now.

Jason groaned and leaned down to kiss him hungrily. “I have to remember to bring it with me next time…,” he chuckled and gave him another good rub, “But seeing as I don’t have it at hand now… why don’t we try something else?”

Tom gasped. “Y-yeah? What?” he wanted to know and couldn’t really hide his excitement.

Jason chuckled and reached out for the package of condoms that was still lying on Tom’s nightstand. “Well, I didn’t buy these for nothing…,” he replied, “How do you feel about a long and thorough blowjob, darling?”

“F-fuck me…!” Tom hissed. He had to swallow and felt all his blood rush to his dick and cheeks.

“Well, not exactly,” Jason grinned and gently traced a finger along his cock, “We said that we would keep that for later, didn’t we?”

“Y-you bugger,” Tom laughed breathlessly and tried hard not to buck his hip. “You’re not even funny.”

“Are you sure?” Jason teased and gave his tip another gentle rub.

“No. Sorry,” Tom panted through gritted teeth, “I b-beg to differ. You’re the funniest b-bloke I’ve ever met. Really,” he said very sarcastically and only realised then that now, he was using his Draco voice. Fuck, he hadn’t even thought he could still do it…

Jason’s movements faltered for a moment and that’s when Tom realised that Jason had noticed the change in his voice as well. “Are you being cheeky, love?” he asked quietly against his lips.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Tom snorted – on purpose of course. “What are you doing there a-anyway?” he asked, “Didn’t you brag about a blowjob?”

“Mhm, you’re right…,” Jason grinned and licked his lips, “I did. So… I take it you like the idea?”

“O-of course,” Tom smiled as challengingly as he could, “I w-want to see if you’re any good.”

Jason grinned and looked as if he totally accepted that challenge. “I’ll give my best for you, gorgeous,” he replied in his sexy, husky voice before he rolled one of the condoms over his aching dick.

Tom shivered and lay back. He didn’t exactly know what to do with his hands and only gasped when Jason kissed and bit his way across his belly.

“Relax, love,” Jason whispered against his skin, “And tell me if you don’t like something, hm?”

“O-okay,” Tom nodded, “I wi – ahh…!” he moaned helplessly as Jason’s lips wrapped around his tip and he was totally overwhelmed by the warmth and soft pressure.

God, and he _really_ knew what he was doing…

“Good?” he heard him ask and his mouth sounded obscenely and deliciously full.

“F-fucking yess,” he hissed, and suddenly knew what to do with his hands: he put them to Jason’s head and buried his fingers in his thick hair.

“Mhm…,” his boyfriend made a very pleased sound and started sucking and licking in earnest.

“O-oh, Jes – Jason…!” he moaned helplessly and threw his head back as he felt himself vanish inch by inch in Jason’s hot mouth…

“M-mgh…,” his boyfriend only moaned around him because he was so focused on taking him deeper and deeper until Tom was pretty convinced, he would never come back from there again.

“F-fuck, _Jason_ , ho-ow deep - ? Oh g-ah…”

“Dee-ah…,” Jason mumbled around him and grinned as he slowly let him slide out of his mouth again, only to swallow him whole again the next second.

Tom moaned and couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hip – and then he made the terrible mistake of looking down and meeting Jason’s lust-filled, love-drenched gaze while he could see his own hard dick bop in and out of his gorgeous mouth…

He really, _really_ wanted to enjoy this incredible experience a bit longer but unfortunately, Jason made it pretty hard for him to hold on.

“G-gah, love…!”

Jason hummed and let one hand slip up his inner thigh until he was grazing his balls and butthole a-and just – _just_.

Tom came during the next five seconds together with the desire to wrap his legs around Jason’s head and whine his name until the blurry mess behind his eyes was gone and he could see clearly again.

He was still trembling a bit when Jason let him slide off his tongue and looked up at him with the most blissful smile. “My gorgeous darling,” he cooed and stroked his thighs, “Are you alright?”

“F-f-ah…yeah… marvellous. I-I mean you were…” He trailed off and winced a bit when Jason carefully, after a “May I?”, pulled off the condom.

“Mmh, thank god we’re doing that test. I’d love to swallow your cum, I bet you taste delicious, darling…”

“ _God_ …,” Tom replied and shivered, “I can’t wait, love.”

As always after having experienced such an intense orgasm, Tom felt a bit clingy and snuggled up to his boyfriend as soon as he had laid down next to him. “How… how did you do that?” he asked quietly after a while, “I mean you… you took me in so deep…”

“Deepthroating. My secret talent I can never reveal when asked for it in an interview,” Jason grinned smugly and made Tom laugh. “You have to repress your gag reflex. I do it by swallowing you down. It’s all a matter of training, I guess.”

Tom grinned and bit his lips. “Will you teach me someday?”

Jason chuckled, but he definitely sounded intrigued. “Hmm, I guess I will. We know now that you’re an eager learner…”

“I really am,” Tom grinned and pressed his face into the crook of Jason’s neck. “I love you gorgeous.”

“Love you too, my wonderful darling,” Jason whispered.


	10. Dinner

The next week, they had their appointment at the doctor’s and a couple of days later, their results arrived. Fortunately, everything was alright.

“Nothing to worry about,” Tom said pleased once they had read their letters and pressed a kiss to Jason’s temple. “I told you, love.”

Jason nodded and looked really relieved. “Thank god… I was really…” He shook his head. “Well, it’s wonderful. Now I don’t have to worry anymore when I’m with you.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to Tom’s head.

“Yeah,” Tom smiled and stroked Jason’s back. “By the way,” he just remembered, “Mum asked if six o’clock works on Friday. What d’you think?”

“Yes,” Jason nodded with a sigh. “Perfect. As well as your Mum, don’t get me wrong, you know I like her, but… I’m nervous as shit,” he chuckled.

“Don’t be,” Tom replied and stroked his back some more, “It’ll be fine, I promise. She’s really happy for us.”

“Probably,” Jason tried to smile. “You help me choose what to wear on Friday, right?”

“Sure, I’d love to,” Tom grinned, “Will we stop by your flat today or tomorrow?”

“Er… tomorrow. Today I’ve got other plans with you, boy…”

Tom grinned. “Sounds good, love”, he whispered and leaned in for a deep kiss.

*

It wasn’t as if he had _never_ done this before. He had met David’s parents when they had dated during their time at Drama school and the whole evening had gone fairly well. Jason knew that he was a great talker and that he could be very charming – and he _did_ believe Tom that his mother was happy for them. So all in all, this dinner should be a piece of cake – if there wasn’t this nagging doubt in the back of Jason’s head that Sharon was secretly disappointed of him. Disappointed that he was sleeping with Tom instead of filling the role of his father as they had all believed he would…

“Love,” Tom said gently after he had parked the car, “Relax, okay? It’ll be fine. You look very handsome and you know that you are a really charming bugger.” He squeezed his arm and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

Oh, his gorgeous darling.

“Yeah, I know. We’ll have a lovely evening,” Jason replied eventually and tried to sound as confident as possible. “Let’s go, hm?”

He took the bottle of expensive red wine from the back seat before he got out of the car and followed Tom to the front door.

Sharon greeted them with a happy smile and a hug, and apart from the fact that she had gotten quite chic for the evening as well, there wasn’t any difference from their meetings in the past.

“How are you? Look, I’ve brought you this,” he held out the bottle for her to take, “Your son unfortunately, had no idea what you like, so I got you one of my mother’s favourites. I hope I’m not letting you down.” With the wine of course. And… a few other minor things.

“Oh, Jason, you shouldn’t have,” Sharon smiled and took the bottle, “Thank you, that is so kind. Now, come in you two, I’ve already set the table…”

“Oh, wonderful,” Jason couldn’t help himself when she led them to her dining room where she had decorated the table prettily. Flowers, two candles in case they stayed late… Serviettes, the colour matching the flowers – Jason took in everything and tried to remember, because the stakes for _her_ first visit were high now…

“Mum… It’s just Jason,” Tom chuckled embarrassedly.

“And you, sweetheart.”

Tom still looked a bit embarrassed, but Jason could tell that he also really appreciated how much work his mother had put into the evening. “Thanks, Mum, it looks really beautiful.”

“I had hoped so,” Sharon smiled. “Because I still remember that Jason has an eye for interior design. Isn’t that right?” she asked when they took their seats (he sat down next to Tom without even thinking about it, but apparently he was right) and she opened the wine.

“Oh, yes, that’s right,” Jason replied with a smile, “And I have to say that you’ve outdone yourself, Sharon. Everything looks wonderful.”

“Have you had an eye on Tom too, concerning his flat?” she went on and threw her son a grin. “He’s always so tacky.”

“ _Mum_ ,” Tom protested in mock offense, but Jason only laughed.

“I offered my opinion whenever he wanted to hear it,” he replied, “But some things – like the lamp in the living room – apparently just had to be part of the flat.”

Tom rolled his eyes theatrically. “I _love_ that lamp.”

“We know you do,” Sharon laughed, “I must admit it adds a lot of personality.”

“Oh, you’ve seen the flat?” Jason hadn’t realised, but of course Tom must have already shown her.

“Ah, yes, Tom showed me around last week. It turned out beautifully,” she replied and just wanted to pour Jason some wine.

“Ah, I’m afraid I don’t drink.”

“Oh, you don’t?” Sharon was surprised.

“No. I’m just gonna take some of the water here.”

She insisted on fetching him homemade lemonade when going to the kitchen to fetch the starter.

Jason adjusted his collar. “How am I doing?” he asked quietly once she had left the room.

“Wonderfully, love,” Tom replied and gently stroked his thigh, “Just relax and enjoy the evening, alright? There’s nothing you can do wrong.”

Jason wouldn’t agree, but he nodded anyway. That’s when Sharon came back, carrying a tray full of…

“I hope you’re both hungry, gentlemen. I thought we started with tapas.”

“Oh, wow,” Tom made, “They look delicious, Mum, great idea.”

They did not only look delicious, they also tasted delicious which Jason didn’t grow tired of telling Sharon.

“Especially the fried courgette,” Tom chipped in.

“Oh, then you go take the last one,” Jason offered him the piece he had just taken from the tray.

“No, you don’t have to…,” Tom replied, but Jason insisted and so he took the piece with a bright smile.

“Thanks, love.”

“There will be enough still,” Sharon laughed with a bright smile too. “At least I hope so… But I really like to see you with a healthy appetite again, Tom. That was really worrying how little you ate back when… I’m glad you’re back. And have someone who takes proper care of you,” she added almost as an afterthought.

“Yeah,” Tom smiled and squeezed Jason’s arm, “I’m really glad about that too. Jason’s an angel.”

“Oh, common,” Jason chuckled and gently rubbed Tom’s neck. “But I know what you mean, I was worried about him too… ”

“Yes,” Sharon nodded and smiled softly, “But you’re better now, sweetheart, and that’s all that counts.”

“I would be even better if there was more wine…,” Tom demanded with a cheeky grin.

“Well, help yourself,” his mother replied with a chuckle, “I have to have a quick look if everything’s alright with the main course.”

“Can I help you?” Jason had the urge to ask.

“Oh no, dear, please stay put. I don’t think it’s quite ready yet anyway, but I don’t want anything to burn.”

“Alright, but call me if I can do something,” Jason insisted, already reaching out for the wine bottle so he could pour Tom another glass.

They had lasagne as a main course because it was one of Tom’s favourite dishes and Jason could only agree that it was very delicious. It must have been the good food that made Jason relax gradually. Sharon really seemed to be at ease around them, so maybe she didn’t judge him for being with her son after all…

“I’ll head for the bathroom for a minute,” Tom excused himself when they were finished and threw him a sweet encouraging look as he left.

Jason returned his look with a smile but couldn’t help getting a bit nervous again. He threw Sharon a careful glance and decided to take a sip of his lemonade.

“To be honest,” she began, exactly as Jason had dreaded it. “I was a bit surprised when Tom told me you’re his boyfriend. I always thought he sees a father in you since…” She smiled crookedly. “Since Peter left.”

Jason huffed and rearranged Tom’s cutlery for the pudding. “Well, I… was surprised myself,” he eventually answered because he decided to be honest with her. “When I met Tom for the first time, he was still a child and I was an adult. Obviously. I just wanted – I felt responsible for him because when we had those scenes together, it was just us. I wanted to be that bumper between him and the world, and…” He sheepishly rubbed his neck but made two seconds eye contact with Sharon. Brilliant. “I guess I’ve always loved him. And if you see a fatherly love somewhere in there, that’s alright. I do care for him. A lot. And as I’ve just recently told Tom, I fell in love with him at the premiere of the _Half-Blood Prince_. It’s as easy and complicated as that,” he shrugged.

“I suppose it is, yes,” Sharon replied and Jason was glad that there was a smile on her face again. “I don’t want you to misunderstand, Jason. I can tell that you’re really good for Tom and that you care a lot about him. As I’ve said, I was just a bit surprised, that’s all. But I’m very happy for you two.”

“Thank you,” he nodded and shifted a bit on his chair and told himself to relax. “If there’s anybody who really wants nothing but the best for your wonderful son, it’s me.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Sharon replied and laughed gently. “I’m glad he’s with you now, Jason. I really wish you two all the happiness and luck in the world.”

He nodded again, but this time, he had finally realised that everything was fine and his smile was wide and sincere. “I really appreciate that. Just as much as your effort for this evening,” he grinned. “Splendid. I must insist on inviting you for dinner too.”

Sharon nodded with a grin. “I’d love that, Jason.”

“You’d love what?” Tom asked as he walked back into the room. He wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck from behind and smiled at his mother. “What has he promised you, Mum?”

“That we’ll both take care of the kitchen later,” Jason decided to reply, but he couldn’t keep a straight face and Tom immediately saw through his bluff. “That I’ll cook next time. We can still decide if we meet at your place or mine, darling.”

Tom laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Whatever you prefer. As long as my duties in the kitchen will be kept to a minimum…” He grinned cheekily and sat down again.

“We will make sure of that,” Jason promised and ruffled his hair affectionately – even though he knew Tom didn’t like that in public. But his own mother could hardly count as public…

“I really enjoyed myself today,” Jason grinned broadly when they drove home – as in, to Tom’s flat. “Your mum’s even forgiven me, can you imagine?”

Tom laughed gently. “There was nothing to forgive, love,” he said, “I told you that she is really happy for us. I’m glad you had a good time – I enjoyed myself too.” He reached out to squeeze Jason’s thigh affectionately.

Jason sighed as he turned off the motor, unfortunately somewhere around the corner of the flat. “Ah, but all the talk about our relationship makes one so sentimental, doesn’t it?” he said. “So much, I want nothing more right now than to snog the hell out of you and cuddle you to death, you wonderful being.”

Tom grinned. “I’d love that. I’m all yours, love,” he replied and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

Jason hadn’t lied. Alright, maybe been a bit over-dramatic, but he _really_ craved to have his gorgeous boy all to his own again, so he might have made the kiss last a bit too long and become too deep than to be necessarily safe for them out on the streets.

“Let’s go upstairs and get you out of your clothes and into my arms, my darling,” he whispered against Tom’s addictive lips.

“Yeah…,” Tom agreed, and Jason loved to hear how eager he sounded, “Can’t wait, love. Come one,” he replied and led the way.


	11. Daddy, oops...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, all of you! Right after the holidays, I had to take a couple of exams so I just couldn't upload anything...
> 
> But I'm still writing and here's the next chapter!
> 
> Happy New Year to all of you and have fun :D

The last few days had been heaven and hell for Jason: His boyfriend had been sick, with puking and fever, the whole thing, and even though Jason had been worried to death over his poor boy, he had also realised once more how madly he thrived upon caring and pampering and soothing his darling. It was almost disgusting.

But eventually, Tom got better and after five rough days, he had almost recovered completely.

“I might still need you to get me things…,” he said cheekily one morning when they had slept in and Tom had woken without a headache and looked much healthier again, “I think I got used to that now.”

“For getting you _things_?” Jason repeated in mock accusation. “That’s what I’m here for?”

Tom raised his eyebrows and looked at Jason with his Draco-esque sneer. “I thought so, yes. Shouldn’t it be a great pleasure for you to get me things?”

Jason snorted. Oh, if he only knew… “Of course it is, I won’t deny that,” he replied eventually, his eyebrows still raised. “But just so it should be a great pleasure for you to ask me nicely if you want something from me, am I not right, duckling?”

He saw Tom hesitate for a moment, but then he grinned and licked his lips. “Mhm, yes you… might be right. So would you please tend to my sore neck and shoulders with a massage, darling? After all these days lying in bed, I could really do with one now…”

“Hm,” Jason made, a pleased smile on his face, “Do I also get a kiss?” he asked quietly.

Tom bit his lip – oh god, he loved that beyond reasoning – and nodded before he leaned in – only to be stopped gently by one of Jason’s fingers which he placed on those gorgeous lips…

“Keep in mind that you set the pace for your massage, darling,” he whispered with a low voice – yes, probably his villainy one, but not less affectionate.

“Mhm,” Tom nodded and before Jason could comprehend what was happening, he had wrapped his lips around Jason’s finger and gently bit into it.

“Ouch,” he made. “So, you want me to bite your back? Did I get that right?” He took Tom, who wanted to reply something, by the chin and breathed a kiss against his lips. “Or your pretty arse? Do you want me to bite both your lovely buttocks until you beg me to stop?”

“Yes, please…,” his lovely boy breathed back, “I can do with a bit of rough today, love. I think I… need that after everything…”

Jason tried to, but he couldn’t stifle the moan that was leaving his throat at those incredible words.

He took Tom’s hand in his own and kissed every finger thrice. “I know exactly what we do about that, my wonderful darling.”

Tom smiled as if he had hoped to hear that. “Should I turn around then, love?”

“Maybe we should undress you first,” Jason suggested, trailing his fingers down Tom’s throat to his collarbones. “Or do you think it’s too cold? Should I turn on the heating or the fire?”

“No, I think I’ll be fine,” Tom replied and couldn’t hold back a grin, “You’ll keep me nice and warm, won’t you?”

“Hmm”, Jason grinned. “Definitely.”

So it was decided that he helped Tom out of his clothes and took the liberty to greet his abnormally perfect, beautiful skin with devoting kisses.

“You truly look like an angel, love,” he whispered against his skin, which had gotten paler again since he had moved back to the UK. “Look at you…,” he caressed his belly, his arms and then his chest where he rubbed and then gently pinched one of Tom’s sensitive nipples, just as his darling liked it whenever they played a bit more roughly.

“Ngh…!” Tom made one of those lovely sounds and it was a pleasure seeing his body twitch.

“Talk to me, darling,” Jason asked of him even though he was sure that Tom enjoyed himself, “Do you want me to do that again?”

“Yes,” Tom nodded, “But you know I liked it, don’t make me beg…” He was playing proud, oh yes, Jason loved that. And he would make sure that Tom, at some point, _did_ beg because he so fucking enjoyed it when his boyfriend did that…

“Hm,” he hummed and teasingly pinched his other nipple as well, enjoying the sounds of pleasure Tom made at that. “We’ll see about that. Now turn around, darling, and lie on your belly.”

Tom pouted, looking absolutely adorable, but he turned around, presenting his enticing backside…

“Now, you talked about a massage…,” Jason breathed against his neck before he leaned forward and gently started to trace Tom’s ear with his tongue, making his beautiful darling shiver.

“Yes… yes, m-my shoulders…,” Tom gasped and when he put his hands there, he could feel that he had goose bumps.

“Mmh, yes, I can feel that you’re quite tense,” Jason replied. He started to rub and knead his shoulders, but stopped after a short time.

“W-why did you stop?” Tom asked and Jason could clearly hear that he was disappointed.

“Well, what’s the magic word if you want me to continue?” Jason grinned against his neck.

He didn’t know what he expected, that his boy pleaded right away or refused to? He surely didn’t expect him to breathe: “Lumos…?”

“Are you getting smart with me, you naughty boy?” Jason mock scolded him even though he was quite amused by that witty answer. “Well, I don’t think I can tolerate that. I might even have to punish you for it…”

“What? Why?” Tom replied, agitated, but not scared as he could tell, “You asked for the magic word…! Is it Expelliarmus?”

“Try again,” Jason breathed against his neck before he gently started to bite him there, “I think I’ll continue until you get it right…”

Tom gasped and writhed underneath him, his pretty bum pressing up against him, but Jason was careful not to give him any friction.

“Oh… Jason, no… I got – I got it, wait…”

“I want to hear it, love,” Jason breathed against his neck before he bit him again, “Hm?”

But Tom only moaned and so he bit him again and again, further down his back until his wonderful darling whimpered…

“Ex – ahnn… Expecto Patronum. Is it tha-at?”

Jason’s lips hovered over his pretty arse. “You know…,” he whispered against the soft skin, “I think you’re enjoying this, my naughty darling. But then it’s not a real punishment anymore, is it? Maybe I should just leave you here by yourself to calm down a bit and then maybe you’ll remember…” He actually sat up and made a move that indicated that he wanted to get out of bed. Maybe he even would if it made his darling beg for him to come back…

“W-what? No!” Tom protested and grabbed his arm. “Jason, you can’t – “

“Oh, I can.”

“No,” he whined and with one sudden move he was sitting in his lap, cupped his cheeks and kissed him desperately.

“M-mh…,” Jason couldn’t help but moan into their passionate kiss. “Eager, are we? Well, why don’t you ask nicely for us to continue like this then?”

“Y-you bastard,” Tom panted, then stuck his tongue down his throat again. And when Jason made himself sparse by pulling back every time his boyfriend tried to get to him, he finally whimpered: “Please… Jason, common… _please_ , I’ll be good…!”

Jason grinned and leaned in for a long and passionate kiss. “There we go, my beautiful boy,” he whispered against his lips and drew him into a tight embrace.

Tom melted against him with his whole body, just like Jason loved it, as if he knew exactly what Jason wanted him to do, how he needed him to move – or was it him knowing how Tom wanted him?

It didn’t matter, it was wonderful. Magical.

And so he pushed his pretty darling down onto the mattress, his head comfortably propped up on a pillow, before he pulled off his own T-shirt and shrugged out of his jeans and pants to feel his boy against his naked skin when he melted against him with their next kiss.

“Yes… Jason…,” Tom panted and wrapped his arms around him, “Like that, darling, I… I missed you…”

Jason smiled against Tom’s lips because he had stopped long ago to overthink the ways in which Tom could make him feel pleasure. Yes, it gave him pleasure if his darling thanked him, it gave him pleasure if he made him feel like he needed him, if he asked for his help, if he begged him – and that was okay. That was wonderful.

“My wonderful darling,” he whispered, and he _knew_ that Tom loved to hear this. He had been so relieved when he had found out how much Tom loved his endearments… Because he just had to tell him. How wonderful he was. How gorgeous. How perfect.

“My gorgeous boy, my love… If you say please, I’ll take exceptional care of you. I promise,” he whispered while kissing and stoking Tom’s hair. Oh, he just loved the smell of it… So familiar. So good…

“ _Please_ …,” his darling panted and slightly bucked his hips, “Please, Jason, I’m sorry I teased you so much, I promise to be good now, just please take care of me…”

“Oh god,” he moaned and pressed his lips against Tom’s temple, his eyes closed because he still couldn’t believe how wholesome it made him feel to hear something like that from this young man. “You know how to get me, my sweet. Of course I’ll take care of you. Wait. Let me get my hand good and slick for your beautiful, beautiful cock…”

“M-mhm, yes…,” Tom nearly whined because it seemed as if he couldn’t wait any longer, “Please, love…”

Jason smiled as he kissed his darling one more time before getting the lube from the bedside table.

“Hm, we might want to buy a new one,” he mumbled.

“Already?” Tom asked.

He just chuckled. “Don’t look at me, you greedy little thing. But I love you for it. Come here,” he opened his arms for his boyfriend when he was ready.

He loved how Tom didn’t hesitate a second but pressed himself close to his body. “God, I’m so hard for you…,” he whispered and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. “I’ve missed this so much…”

“Hmm, I’ve missed you too. But,” Jason added, leaning his forehead against Tom’s. “I’ve also enjoyed being there for you. I never have been when you’re sick – not that I wish for you to get sick ever again, but just in case you do: I’ll gladly be there for you again, my love.”

“Yeah,” Tom nodded and leaned his forehead against Jason’s, “I really appreciate how you’ve taken care of me, love. Does it make me greedy to ask you to take care of me a bit more now?”

He asked and bit his lip, and that’s when Jason realised that he wasn’t the one in charge here, never had been probably, never would be. He would do anything for his angel.

“Not at all, my love,” he replied, “It’s a pleasure for me to take care of you. Especially,” he added with a grin, “if you’re not puking anymore.”

“Agh, I’m so sorry…,” Tom replied and sounded embarrassed as he hid his face in the crook of Jason’s neck. “It must have been so disgusting for you…”

“Bullshit,” Jason disagreed and caressed his darling’s back soothingly. “It was very intimate. I like being a part of your life, Tom, and that’s just one piece of it. Exactly like this, hm?” he whispered, nibling at his ear while his hand had reached his sexy thigh.

Tom shivered and pressed himself even closer against Jason. “Y-yeah. I suppose you’re right.” He lifted his head again and smiled at Jason. “Please take care of me now, love?” he whispered against his lips.

Jason hummed against them, so lush and perfect, before he breached them with his tongue and was immediately met by an eager partner.

While they shared this kiss, he wrapped his fingers around Tom’s incredible cock and gave him a soft tug.

“G-gah, _yes_ …,” Tom moaned quietly and leaned his head against Jason’s, “M-more…”

“More of what?” Jason asked between kisses on every part of Tom he could reach. “Tell me, darling.”

“More of your… your sexy hand around my dick, g-god, your fingers feel incredible…,” Tom moaned and bucked his hips a bit.

Jason moaned softly and gently bit Tom’s neck because his boyfriend was so incredibly hot… “Your wonderful cock feels incredible, my gorgeous darling,” he breathed. “But tell me… What’s the magic word?”

“ _Please_ …,” Tom didn’t hesitate this time and he sounded so desperate, it made Jason groan and immediately pick up a bit of a quicker rhythm.

“Like this?” Jason smiled and couldn’t wrap his brain around how one single “please” from his boyfriend turned him on so much. “Is this good?”

“Y-yes… _yes_ …!”

“Hmm, you’re wonderful, my beautiful darling. My gorgeous, incredible boy…”

“Y-ah… nnh…”

“Oh, look at you… You want me to go on like this?”

“Y-yes…! _Please_ … n-ngh… _Daddy_ …”

As soon as that last moan had reached his ears, Jason’s heart stopped beating and the hot burning rushing through all his veins was almost unbearable.

*

It took Tom a split second to realise that he had just spoken these words out aloud, but when he did, he froze in Jason’s arms. His boyfriend froze too, his hand still clasped around his dick.

Jason’s voice sounded absolutely hoarse when he asked: “Wha – what have you just called me?”

Tom swallowed and felt a wave of fear and shame wash over his whole body. Oh god, he had fucked it all up, hadn’t he? Surely, he had pushed Jason away with these words and the thought alone made him so sad that he desperately tried to think of _anything_ that could fix the damage.

“Oh… o-oh, god. _Fuck_. I-I’m so sorry, I just – I don’t know, I was just – “

He was shut up by Jason’s lips, with a kiss, an aggressive punishment for being so disgusting, Tom thought at first, but then he realised how passionate his boyfriend was and that the kiss was only hungry. A hungry feast of his mouth.

“What have you just called me?” Jason asked again, half on top of him now, their foreheads pressed together and Tom totally breathless.

Tom swallowed and could finally bring himself to look at the older one. He was scared as shit, his heart beating so fast he thought he was going to die any second, but when he met Jason’s gaze and there was no disgust at all to be found, only tenderness and… curiosity?, Tom couldn’t help himself from letting that longing and craving overcome him that had made him say that word in the first place.

“Daddy…,” he breathed and it was barely a whisper.

He could see Jason swallow, but now he could definitely see that his boyfriend wasn’t disgusted, but rather… intrigued.

“Oh god, my boy…”

Tom stirred. “Y-you like that? You’re not… grossed out?”

Jason shook his head, a grin forming on his lips. “Should I be?”

“I don’t know…”

“Are you?”

“N-no!” he replied quickly. “No, I want – I don’t see you as a father, don’t get me wrong, just…” He got shy. But he knew that he could trust Jason and he wanted to explain to him why he felt like that. “I like it how much you care for me.”

Jason hummed. “I like that too.” He hesitated and caressed Tom’s cheek, which must have gotten really red because he had blushed so hard. “I remember the one time you asked me how you deserved me taking such good care of you, and I – I think I remember me replying, it’s a pleasure. I… I meant it, Tom. Literally. It gives me pleasure to care for you. And it’s wonderful to hear that it gives you pleasure too, my boy.”

“ _Oh_ …” That name…

“You like it when I call you that, don’t you?” Jason saw right through him.

“Yes…,” he admitted and closed his eyes.

That’s when Jason gently started to kiss his neck and he sighed, feeling like all the anxiety left his body. “ _Yes_ …”

“I already had a hunch,” his boyfriend chuckled and let his hand find his still half-hard dick again. “Because sometimes you get goose bumps… sometimes you shiver with your whole body… sometimes your cock twitches in my hand, you sweet bastard.”

Tom chuckled and moaned at the same time.

Jason smiled and gently kissed his temple. “What do you want, my boy?” he then asked and gave his leaking tip a nice rub.

Tom whimpered and threw his head back. “You,” he panted, “Y-you to g-get me off. Please, Jason, get me off.” And then he opened his eyes. “Daddy, _please_ …!”

Jason groaned softly and his hand tugged harder and he just looked so fricking hot and aroused himself… _Jesus_ …

“My gorgeous darling,” he whispered, “Such a nice, lovely surprise you got for me there… Can you believe it?”

“N-ngh…,” Tom moaned helplessly and bucked up his hips a bit. God, he loved Jason’s sweet endearments… “I’m sorry I… a-ahn… told you just now,” he breathed, “But I’ll be good now, f-for you… _Daddy_ …”

Oh fuck, it was so good to say it out loud, so hot, s-so pleasing… And Jason’s reaction to it…

His boyfriend moaned and kissed him longingly and didn’t stop to rub his dick in just the most wonderful way…

“That’s it, my boy,” he whispered against his lips. “You be good and you get whatever you want. I won’t let you down, my beautiful darling, I promise.”

“G-gah yes…,” Tom moaned because he knew that Jason was telling the truth. He would _never_ let him down. “Y-yes, D-daddy… m-mh… Jason…!”

“Are you close?” Jason murmured between kisses he pressed to his cheek and temple and the corner of his mouth a-and god, his nose… “Talk to me, my gorgeous boy, will you come for me?” he asked and only as if to try it out, he added: “Will you come for Daddy?”

“Oh _g-gah_ …,” Tom moaned helplessly and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck as his whole body started to tense up and shiver, “Y-yah…!”

He clung to Jason and let himself go – then everything was a perfect, blissful mess.

When Tom came back to his senses, Jason was stroking his belly and showering his face with kisses, murmuring sweet endearments that made him whimper and almost cry.

“Oh god… I love you,” he panted, “I love you so much, Jason.”

“I love you too, my gorgeous, wonderful darling,” Jason replied and kissed him very gently. “And I love to see you so blissful…”

Tom smiled happily and snuggled up to his boyfriend who was just – “You’re perfect. You always make me feel so good and loved and – like I’ve never felt before. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me for that, darling,” Jason replied, “If anything, I should thank you for being this wonderful. So,” he added with a grin and raised eyebrows after they had shared a sweet kiss, “Daddy kink, huh?”

Tom groaned and felt how he blushed. “Yeah… _God_ … don’t ask. I mean… _argh_ …” He buried his face in his own hand. Yep. It was very hot.

“Oh, I’m sorry, love, but I think you know me well enough that I _definitely_ have to ask. And it’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” he added, “I think lots of people enjoy such role play in bed. _I_ do. So how long do you have these fantasies?”

Tom chuckled sheepishly and shook his head. “You don’t want to know,” he snorted. “ _Jesus_ , that was…” He carefully blinked at Jason. “Do you _really_ want to know?”

“Of course I want to know,” Jason replied and stroked his neck, “I want to know everything about you, Tom.”

Tom chuckled and pressed his face to Jason’s chest where he was warm and sweaty and wonderful. “You were… calling me because I was not eating enough and… and made sure I did, a-and then… You said something about your cane and called me ‘boy’, and I kind of – I promised you to be a good boy, and in my mind, I was calling you ‘Daddy’…”

Jason chuckled as well and gently rubbed his neck some more. “Well, as I’ve said, I had a hunch that you like it… and so do I. As a game in the bedroom,” he added carefully and cupped his cheek. “Because I _do_ see you as my equal, you know that, right?”

Tom hummed and had to grin while he nuzzled Jason’s hand. “Of course I do. Sometimes I even feel you treat me like a little prince. Be careful, I’m already spoilt enough, darling.”

Jason grinned and raised his eyebrows. “No, we won’t have that. And seeing as we both agree that we’re equals… why don’t you return the favour, my sweet darling?”

Tom snorted but couldn’t help but grin too. “Well, you big bastard, why don’t you make yourself comfortable then?”

Jason grinned and looked like a big cat as he stretched out comfortably on the bed. “Good idea, love…”

Tom grinned like a Cheshire cat himself when he straddled his boyfriend and put his index finger to the tip of his gorgeous, hard dick. “Was that me getting you so desperate?” he asked and bit his lip. “I didn’t even touch you, did I?”

Jason moaned quietly. “Let’s say you did a lot of other, beautiful things that made me desperately hard, darling…”

Tom hummed and couldn’t help being very pleased with himself. “Then… Are you sure I should touch you now?”

“Are you back to being cheeky, my sweet?” Jason groaned and grabbed Tom’s butt to squeeze it. “Well, then you should know that Daddy doesn’t beg…”

Tom moaned at that and kind of grabbed Jason’s dick without meaning to. That bastard… That fricking hot bastard…

“I’m sorry,” he replied and sounded so breathless it was almost pathetic. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” _Oh_. Oh, he could feel his boyfriend’s dick twitch when he called him that…

He licked his lips. “Could you… could you maybe teach me how to suck you off?”

Jason groaned quietly. “Are you sure, love?”

“Absolutely sure,” Tom replied, “You know what a curious git I am. Can’t promise you I’ll like it though, but I definitely want to try it if that’s okay with you.”

“More than alright if you really want to try it,” Jason replied and licked his lips. “It’s… much like eating an ice lolly…,” he tried to explain, “With the exception that you shouldn’t bite anything off…” He smirked and raised his eyebrows.

Tom chuckled. “I try to restrain myself,” he promised and leaned in for a gentle kiss that grew more and more intense as Jason put his hand to his neck and made perfectly clear that he needed his boyfriend now.

So Tom started to kiss and lick his way down Jason’s gorgeous body until he reached his aching dick. It looked gorgeous and delicious and even though Tom was a bit nervous, he definitely wanted to try this…

“Tell me if I’m doing something wrong,” he whispered before he gently wrapped his lips around Jason’s tip, just as his boyfriend always started with him.

 _Oh_. Jason moaned. Hmm, that was good for a start. Tom decided to put his lips where he could make his boyfriend the craziest with his fingers and then suck a bit.

“G-gah, darling…,” Jason groaned at that and buried his fingers in his hair, “You’re doing so great, my g-ah… gorgeous boy… how’re you?”

“Feeling bold, Daddy,” Tom grinned proudly before he put his lips back to work and was brave enough to use his tongue now too and… mmh, not bad. “You don’t taste so bad,” he mumbled, his mouth still full.

Jason chuckled breathlessly. “W-well, I’m so glad…Take your time, my sweet… and if you feel like it, try to take Daddy’s cock a bit deeper into your precious mouth, hm?”

Tom moaned helplessly. _Jesus_ , this was so hot… Did Jason even know what he did to him – Yeah, well, probably.

So he did. Took him deeper, letting his tongue glide along the pulsating underside until he felt a bit uncomfortable and decided to leave it like that for the moment. From there, he started to bop his head up and down sucking every time he let Jason slip out again to the tip.

“Oh, m-my gorgeous… wonderful boy…,” Jason praised him all the while and stroked his hair, “Y-you’re amazing…”

“Are you sure?” he breathed, his lips brushing over Jason’s tip where, as he realised only now, he was already leaking some of his juice. “I want to be perfect for you, Daddy,” he said and licked his lips. _Mh_ , salty. Salty good…

“You are, my gorgeous darling,” Jason moaned, “You _are_ perfect, my love, my beautiful boy… g-gah…”

Tom would have grinned if this was anyhow possible around Jason’s big dick because making his boyfriend moan like that just by sucking his tip again was just very pleasing. He continued to bop his head again and wrapped his hand around the base of the dick to get a nice friction there too – lube wasn’t really needed, his spit that was drooling out of his mouth sufficed.

“M-mh, love… _god_ , my g-gorgeous, wonderful…,” Jason cooed, but Tom could tell that it was hard for him to utter a coherent sentence because of the intense feeling. He had buried his fingers in his hair again and was gently tugging at it, which was really hot and which also told Tom that he was very close…

“Don’t hold back,” he told him because he was pretty sure Jason needed an invitation, “I wanna taste your cum, Daddy.”

“Oh g-gah…,” Jason groaned and Tom’s words seemed to be invitation enough because after a few more licks and sucks, his gorgeous boyfriend bucked his hips a bit and came with a low and oh so sexy moan.

Tom gasped. Even though he had been prepared, he kind of made a total fool of himself because he didn’t manage to swallow everything and choked on it, making it drip down his chin and ruin the sheets…

“Oh, darling,” Jason cooed as soon as he had regained some of his breath, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have… are you alright?” He gently cupped his cheek in his right hand and wiped some of his cum off his chin. “You didn’t have to swallow, you know?”

“I wanted to,” Tom replied, “It wasn’t bad or anything, j-just… so much and so sudden. Sorry,” he grinned sheepishly. “Next time I know what I have to deal with.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, darling,” Jason replied, “Come here…,” He reached out for the tissues they kept on Tom’s bedside table and gently wiped his mouth clean.

Tom happily closed his eyes and let himself be taken care of until he could snuggle up to Jason and – yes, he had to hear it again.

“How was I for my first time, Daddy? Please, be honest.”

“You were amazing, my gorgeous boy. Absolutely wonderful,” he praised him as he softly kissed his temple and cheek.

Tom hummed proudly. “Next time I’m gonna go deeper,” he decided. “For now, I’m totally spent. Could fall asleep right here in your arms…”

“Then rest a bit, my darling,” Jason replied, “It’s still early and you were exhausted the last days. I’ll stay here with you.” He gently kissed his forehead and drew the covers over them.

“Shall I fetch you something to drink?” he asked then.

“No, I’d just like you to stay here with me a bit. Then we could make breakfast together. I feel so much better today, I think I’ll be able to be up quite long if I rest a bit now.”

“You do that, my darling,” Jason agreed and placed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll stay. Of course I’ll stay. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Mhm,” Tom made, his face already buried in the crook of Jason’s neck. “I only need you. Love you.”

He could practically hear Jason smile. “Love you too, my darling.”


	12. Jackson Brodie, how can I help ya?

Summer had always been Tom’s favourite season of the year and even though the temperatures in London weren’t comparable to those in California, he had a wonderful time because he spent almost every day with Jason. He was so madly in love with his gorgeous boyfriend that he couldn’t have imagined a better way to spend his time than by lying in Jason’s arms and writing a thousand cheesy love songs for him that he played on his guitar till late in the night.

If it had been for Tom to decide, life could have gone on like this endlessly, but eventually, their lazy summer days came to an end with a call from Jason’s agent who confirmed that a third season of “Case Histories”, a crime show in which Jason played the main character, would be shot in Edinburgh at the end of August.

Tom knew how much Jason liked doing the show and so he was of course very happy for him. Even though this meant that they would have to spend quite some time apart…

“It’ll be fine, love,” Tom assured Jason when they had to say goodbye and he really thought that it would be. They would talk a lot over the phone, write each other silly and cheesy texts and Jason would be home in no time.

Only that it wasn’t that easy. Barely a week had passed after Jason’s departure and Tom felt incredibly lonely. It was almost as bad as when Jade had broken up with him… But Tom tried to remind himself that Jason was only away for work, that this was part of their lives as actors, that he shouldn’t ruin the experience of shooting the show for Jason…

And he really _did_ try. But after another one and a half weeks had passed, Tom found it more and more difficult to hide in his voice how miserable he was because of Jason’s absence.

“Darling,” Jason asked one evening when they were talking on the phone, “I can tell that something’s the matter. Please tell me what’s bothering you. I can tell that you’re not well…”

Tom snorted but felt how tears were welling up in his eyes. “Nothing. Really, I’m – “ He tried very hard, really, but eventually, there was a clear quiver in his voice and the tears were rolling down his face. “I miss you,” was all he was able to say then, and it sounded downright miserable and whiny and like the crybaby he was.

“Oh Tom,” Jason replied and his gentle and caring voice only made him feel even more lonely and sad, “I’m so sorry, love. I miss you too. I miss you so much, my darling. Please don’t cry, hm? Shh…”

“I’m sorry,” he whined, “Shit, I didn’t want to – to start crying, you should enjoy your – But I miss you…”

“You don’t have to apologise, love,” Jason replied immediately, “You know that I want you to tell me if you’re not well. Oh darling, I’m so sorry that you’re sad. But I think so too – it’s already too much time that we had to spend apart…” He seemed to think about something for a moment and then Tom could hear a smile in his voice. “Tell you what, darling: if we’re both so miserable without each other, why don’t you come visit? It’s still two more weeks of shooting, but you could visit the set if you’d like and we could see each other every evening… and after the project’s wrapped up, we could spend some more time in Scotland, have a nice little holiday together. The landscape’s so charming, I’m sure you’d love it… What do you think, love?”

Tom felt immediately how his chest got all lighter and while he brushed his tears away with the back of his hand, he even had to smile a little. “Yeah. Oh god, I’d love that. Jason… B-but are you sure that… it’s not gonna be strange? Or do you hide me in your trailer? I really wouldn’t mind to be honest,” he chuckled.

“Nonsense,” Jason replied, “Why would I hide you anywhere? The director’s really relaxed and so is the rest of the team. They wouldn’t mind it at all if you came to visit the set now and then. And the hotel I’m staying in is really lovely… you could book yourself a room to which I would, of course, sneak off to every night…” He laughed gently. “Please say yes, darling, I hate the thought of being without you for another two weeks…”

Tom had to laugh too. “Yes, of course I’ll come. R-right now if you want me to. I’ll pack and take a train or plain or whatever.”

“Whatever you like best,” Jason replied, “I can’t wait, darling.”

“Neither can I,” Tom breathed and was so, so happy.

“But don’t forget our little necessities,” Jason reminded him and Tom bit his lip.

He had packed a small suitcase and his backpack in no time, booked a room in the hotel Jason was staying at and caught a flight the next day so that he could check in around lunch time. He had barely set down his things when there was a knock on his door.

“Jason?” he asked a bit surprised because he had of course texted his boyfriend when he had arrived at the airport, but hadn’t actually expected that he would see him before dinner.

“Is that all I get?” his boyfriend asked with a crooked grin and already opened his arms for him.

Tom laughed and flung himself at him. “Oh god, I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered, his arms wrapped tightly around Jason’s neck. “ _So_ much…” And then he was kissing him deeply and longingly as if he never wanted to let go of him again.

Jason pushed him up against the wall at some point and not much later, they were lying in bed and getting rid of their clothes, and it was so hot, Tom whimpered in pleasure and nearly cried again because being with his Jason was so wonderful…

“God, I missed this. I missed you,” Tom simply had to say again when he was lying in Jason’s arms, still blissful out of breath from his wonderful orgasm.

“I missed you too, darling,” Jason whispered into his hair, “I’m glad you came to visit.”

“Mhm,” Tom made and buried his face in the crook of Jason’s neck to breathe in his wonderful and familiar smell. “How did you manage to leave the set this early today?” he then asked quietly. “You’re not getting into trouble because of me, are you?”

“No, everything’s fine,” Jason replied and before he could elaborate further, Tom chuckled.

“Is that your stage accent coming through?” he asked.

Jason laughed heartily. “Could be, yeah,” he replied, “D’you like it? I’m playing a very sexy private detective…”

Tom couldn’t help but laugh because it was so weird… and good to hear Jason talk like that. “I’m not sure about it yet… But yeah, very sexy. I’m the lucky bastard that benefits from your fixation of having to go to the gym every day for the last weeks, remember?”

“Mhm, that’s true,” Jason laughed and stroked his hair affectionately. “I’m glad it payed off.”

“I thought you’re doing it because it says you take your shirt off at one point in the script,” Tom raised his eyebrow, “I’m still doubting you needed that…”

“But you can’t deny it’s a nice extra, can you?” Jason smirked and tensed the muscles in his belly.

“Oh, show-off,” Tom snorted but had to bite his lip. “What about food now? Have you already had lunch?” he asked.

“No, I haven’t,” Jason replied, “Let’s have some food and then I’m afraid I’ll have to get back to the set. But I’ll be all yours in the evening again.”

“I think I can live with that…,” Tom mumbled and took in Jason’s scent one more time before he let him go so they could get up.

“Edinburgh is very lovely,” he had to admit with a grin when they were having lunch at a small café.

“Yes, isn’t it? I fell in love with it while filming the first two seasons. It’s such a charming city. I’d love to spend a bit of time here with you once the project’s wrapped up. And then I actually thought that we could rent a nice and cosy place somewhere in the Highlands for a couple of days. I always wanted to go hiking there, the landscape is supposed to be amazing… what do you think?”

“Hiking?” Tom was surprised. “Yeah, well. Will we go swimming too?”

“Of course,” Jason smiled, “I’d love to go swimming with you. And if you’re not that much into hiking, we can also just go for a couple of walks instead.”

“No, hiking’s fine. If you don’t challenge me too much… When we went hiking with my family, I was always the first one to get fed up and demand a pool,” he chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

“I can imagine,” Jason laughed and then he lowered his voice a bit before he continued, “And I promise to take proper care of you when we’re back home, love.”

Tom bit his lip and shifted in his chair because… “That now, sounds promising…”

Jason laughed gently. “Then maybe this evening, we could have a look if we find a nice place to stay, hm?”

“Yes,” Tom beamed and couldn’t believe how happy he was. He felt the urge to hug Jason, to kiss him, at least to grab his hand, but that had to wait in case someone had already found out he was visiting his on-screen-father on set of the new season of his detective series…

For now, he was incredibly happy to know that he wouldn’t have to go to sleep without his boyfriend this night and as promised, Jason came back to the hotel room as soon as he had finished filming. They had a lovely shower together and then ordered some food before they snuggled up in bed, Tom’s head resting comfortably on Jason’s shoulder.

“If you’d like to, you can come to set with me tomorrow,” Jason suggested, “I have a couple of scenes to shoot with Rosie, she plays my daughter and is just the sweetest girl.”

“Oh, yeah, I’d love to,” Tom chuckled. “I’m very good at entertaining children. Has she watched Harry Potter – just so I know what I’ll have to expect…”

“Of course she has,” Jason replied, “But I have to warn you – she didn’t recognise me as Lucius, so I don’t know whether she will know that you played Draco.”

“Ah, that’s probably for the better,” Tom snorted.

“You sound like Draco Malfoy,” was the first thing though Rosie said to him when Jason introduced them the next day.

She was a bright little girl with a brown bob and blue eyes, already half-way dressed in her costume which consisted of a raincoat and a skirt with cat tights.

Tom chuckled. “I didn’t know that I still do after all these years,” he replied, “I played him in the Harry Potter films.”

“Ah,” Rosie made, “I thought so. So, you are a colleague of Jason?” she asked and threw her on-screen-father – oh, they had something in common there – a questioning look as if she expected to hear from him if he was any good company or rather to be avoided.

“He is,” Jason confirmed and put a hand on Tom’s shoulders, “A colleague and a person who’s very dear to me. Tom was curious about our show, so I invited him to the set.”

“That’s awesome,” she smiled. “I would have loved to visit the Harry Potter set too – I would have loved to play Hermione, do you think I’d be any good?”

“Oh, I think you would have been great,” Tom smiled and really meant it. “You seem very clever, I think that would have helped you with Hermione’s role a lot.”

“Yeah, Marlee is very clever too,” Rosie nodded and probably meant her role in _Jackson Brodie_ , “Will you still be here later on?” she then asked him, “I think we have to get ourselves ready, right, Jason?”

“Yes, you’re right,” Jason nodded, “But Tom will probably be here the whole day, so there’s plenty of time to talk later on, right?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Tom nodded with a smile, “I’m super excited to watch you shoot.”

“See you later then,” Rosie waved him goodbye, and Tom had to grin and squeeze Jason’s arm before he let them go.

He was warmly taken care of by the set manager who gave him a place to sit, a hot coffee and a snack while everyone else got ready for the scene in front of the Brodies’ house.

It was almost heart-breaking to watch how Jason interacted with Rosie – and she _was_ a really good actress for her age. She remembered all of her lines and sounded very authentic. And it was just _so_ cute to see how Jason whirled her around and then hugged her one last time as their characters had to say goodbye. Jackson Brodie was definitely more alike to Jason as a father than Lucius could ever be. And somehow, Tom was really glad that Jason was a better on-screen father to Rosie’s character than he had been to Draco.

Tom smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Would… would Jason want to have children of his own in the future? He had never much thought about being a dad himself, but he… he liked the idea of raising a child with Jason.

Maybe such a sweet girl like Rosie…

“How was I?” she asked him excitedly, and Tom could tell that she was so nervous because she really wanted an honest opinion.

“Terrific!” Tom beamed, “You didn’t forget a single line! I always had problems with remembering everything correctly and improvising doesn’t always work so well… But you do a great job as Marlee, I think the viewers will love your character.”

She beamed proudly and then Jason was there to pat her head. “Splendid, as always. I’ll have to shoot another scene right away, love,” he addressed Tom, and only seemed to realise then what he had called him just now, but didn’t hesitate too long. “We’re going inside, could get a bit boring, so maybe you want to spend some time with Rosie; she has to take her break now.”

Tom smiled and felt that he could really get used to Jason calling him _love_ in public. “Sure, that sounds great – but only if you’d like some company of course,” he added towards Rosie.

“Of course!” she insisted, “I always like to get some advice from older actors. And,” she added leaning in so that she could whisper. “Ms Baker is very nice, but she’s also a bit boring.”

Tom laughed kindly. “Alright, then we’ll get some lunch. Have fun, we’ll see you later, yeah?” he added towards Jason.

“See you. Take care, my two sweets,” Jason hugged both of them and even pressed his lips to Tom’s ear while doing so.

“So, where do you usually go during your break, Rosie?” Tom asked once Jason had said goodbye and Ms Baker had joined them.

“First we go to lunch wherever I want to,” Rosie replied with Ms Baker throwing in: “If it’s not too far away.” – “And then we go to my playroom or the playground if it’s not raining. And in the afternoon, I shoot again. Today I feel like Fish’n’Chips.”

“Sounds great,” Tom nodded, “I think I saw a place on my way to the set. Shouldn’t be that far away.”

So they went there by foot, which surely was good for Rosie – he had always appreciated an opportunity to move about a bit – and Ms Baker was alright with it.

“Edinburgh is beautiful, isn’t it?” she smiled.

“Yes, it’s such a lovely city,” Tom nodded with a bright smile, “Do you live here?”

“I grew up here, and I’m enjoying it to be back.”

“And you?” he asked Rosie who already nodded, her mouth full of chips.

She was so polite to first finish eating before she answered. “Yeah, I was born here. Are you from London?”

“Mhm.”

“Ooh, I’d love to go to London one day. Is it very awesome?”

Tom laughed. “It’s a cool city, yes. I’m actually discovering it for myself again – I lived in America for quite some time and only recently moved back. But I’m really glad to be home again.”

Rosie’s eyes were big as golf balls. “America? Where?”

“I lived in California,” Tom replied with a smile because for him, America had been the country of his dreams too when he was a child. “I had a really good time there, but lately I felt that I wanted to come back home. Would you like to live in America too when you’re grown up?”

“Of course!” Rosie was very enthusiastic about it. “I want to be an actress. Like Emma. Have you seen her in _The Beauty and the Beast_?”

“Yeah,” Tom nodded and grinned, “She was great, wasn’t she?”

“Amazing.” And then Rosie ranted on about what roles she wanted to play when she was older and what she liked about the Harry Potter films and what was better in the books and why she couldn’t take him seriously in the second film.

“Your voice sounds all funny,” she grinned. “And it’s so obvious Draco’s only frustrated because his dad doesn’t love him. He shouldn’t take that out on other kids.”

Tom was stunned for a moment, but then he laughed gently and nodded. “Yeah, you’re absolutely right. He shouldn’t have taken it out on others. You’re really lucky that Jason plays a nicer dad this time. That’s probably also a reason why Marlee’s such a cool character.”

Rosie furrowed her brow. “Jason? What’s got Jason to do with Draco?”

Tom raised his eyebrows. “Didn’t he tell you?” he asked incredulously. “He played Lucius Malfoy in the Harry Potter films. That’s how we know each other.”

Rosie looked as if this information was too much for her to cope with and that’s when Tom realised that Jason probably hadn’t told her for a very good reason, and he was fucking things up now…

“W-what? You’re kidding, right? No, Jason’s such a nice bloke, he can’t… Oh my god, _really_?”

“Y-yes, really,” Tom replied because it was too late to take it back now, “But it was only the character he played, he really _is_ a genuinely nice person,” he explained and hoped that Rosie would believe him.

“Wow,” she made, “I have to go watch the films again. Jason is an _ace_ actor!”

Tom blinked, but then he laughed in relief. “Yes, he really is. He can play all sorts of characters, can imitate all sorts of voices…”

Rosie giggled. “He has to do Lucius for me later…”

Tom laughed. “Yeah, that’s a pretty special voice. I’m sure he’ll do it for you later on. But first we’ll go to the playground, right?”

“Yes!” Rosie got excited. “Don’t tell anybody, but I’ve brought my skateboard,” she whispered, and when Tom looked at Ms Baker who, of course, heard everything they said, Rosie added: “ _Please_ , Ms Baker, I’ve brought _all_ my protections this time, you _said_ I could ride it!”

“I don’t know, Rosie, what if you hurt yourself?” Ms Baker wasn’t quite sure.

“I know how to skateboard,” Tom added carefully, “I could look out for Rosie too.”

“You do?” Rosie was intrigued immediately. “Can you do a nosebleed?”

“Yeah,” Tom nodded, but with a look at Ms Baker he added: “Er… it’s not nearly as dangerous as it sounds. Really.”

Ms Baker sighed, but in the end, she allowed Rosie to ride her skateboard and Tom made sure that she didn’t do anything dangerous or go _too_ fast.

“You’re really good,” he said with a smile, “When did you start learning?”

“Last month,” Rosie replied proudly. “Will you show me the nosebleed now?”

Tom grinned. “Sure,” he said, “Lend me your board for a moment?”

She did and Tom was happy to stand on a board again. He hadn’t been out on his so much in London, unfortunately.

“So, we basically push our nose up a sidewalk or something in the same height, okay? And then we put our weight on there to lift the board off the ground. Like this.” He did the trick slowly and several times, and due to it really being an easy one, Rosie even looked a little bit disappointed that something with such a cool name turned out to be so tame.

“There you go,” Tom congratulated her once she could do it too after a couple of tries, “Well done!”

“You’re an amazing teacher. Teach me the Ollie next?” she asked and tugged at his hoodie.

“Oh, I can try, but I guess this one’s a bit more difficult, Rosie,” he replied and gave her a motivational squeeze of the shoulder.

“Ah, there you are, my sweet darlings. Do we do dangerous, totally irresponsible stuff, yeah?”

They both turned around and Tom couldn’t help but hold out his arms for Jason because he felt so happy that he _really_ wanted to hug him. He smiled as Jason returned the hug and brushed his ear with his lips again.

“Nah, Rosie’s really good at skateboarding and I’m just teaching her some tricks.”

“Jason, Jason, Jason!” Rosie came up to his boyfriend immediately even before he could reply to Tom, a wide grin on her lips. “Tom’s told me _you_ played Lucius Malfoy! I couldn’t believe it! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Jason laughed gently. “Oh well, I suppose I didn’t want you to think that I’m an arrogant, hurtful person,” he replied, “And since you never asked…”

“Nah, you’re just a brilliant actor,” Rosie replied. “Can you do your Lucius voice for me so I can be really sure Tom’s not taking the piss?”

“Watch your language, young lady,” Jason replied in exactly that voice and Tom realised that it still sent shivers down his spine. “You mean if Tom’s only joking,” he added in the kind voice that belonged to Jason.

Rosie was staring at Jason, and for a second, Jason must have thought he had scared her away now because Tom noticed that he got really insecure, but then she clapped her hands and squealed how awesome it had been. “Do it again, do it again!”

Jason laughed. “I’m not so sure, Rosie. Don’t you prefer my Jackson Brodie voice?”

“Yeah,” she laughed. “Right.”

“Are you finished already?” Tom wanted to know then.

“They just let me off to grab a quick bite, then we’re gonna continue. Right, Rosie? Last scene for today.”

“Yes, I’m looking forward to it,” Rosie grinned, “Will you teach me some more tricks until we continue, Tom?”

“Course,” Tom grinned.

“I’ll be right back to watch,” Jason almost threatened.

Tom laughed happily. “Yeah, see you in a bit,” _love_ he nearly added and could only barely stop himself.

They were back in the middle of skateboarding when Jason returned with a coffee and a sandwich with which he sat down next to Ms Baker.

“He’s as good with children as you are Mr Is– sorry, Jason,” Tom heard her comment. “Even though it _is_ a bit risky, isn’t it?”

“Mhm,” Jason made, “But Rosie’s wearing all of her protective gear and Tom wouldn’t behave recklessly around children. I think we can trust him with that.”

Not around children, no, Tom thought, only around himself…

When Jason and Rosie had to go, Rosie had already made a hell of a progress with her Ollie even though she wasn’t so convinced.

“No, really. I know how you feel, I was very impatient too, but I tell you, you’ve already made lots of progress and you’re on the best way, Rosie.”

She grinned broadly at that. “Thanks. You’re an awesome teacher. Can I say goodbye later or will you leave now?”

“I’ll watch you two now,” Tom grinned. “No pressure.”

Rosie laughed. “Alright. Come on then, we shouldn’t be late.”

“Of course,” Jason was good and took the hand she held out for him to be dragged along back to the set.

When they were lying in bed that evening, Tom still had to think about Rosie.

“She’s an amazing girl, isn’t she?” he asked his boyfriend.

“Yeah, she’s great,” Jason agreed, “She’s very smart and I really think she’s got a lot of potential. And I’m so glad her parents are raising her to be a very down-to-earth person. I think that’s so important.”

“Hm, yeah, I totally agree,” Tom smiled. “Look what it made of me.”

Jason laughed and gently stroked his hair. “I _do_ think your mum did a terrific job, love.”

Tom chuckled softly and nuzzled Jason’s neck.

“You were great with her, by the way,” his boyfriend added gently. “I watched you. You might have overthrown me on the throne to become her role model…”

“Nah, Emma’s her role model,” Tom grinned.

“Ah. Really?”

“Mhm, she told me.”

“Shit.”

Tom laughed heartily and Jason pulled him even closer to his nice and warm body.

“Do… do you want to have children?” Tom carefully asked eventually.

Jason took a moment to answer. “I’ve thought about it at different points in my life before,” he replied honestly, “And I always liked the idea of starting a family, but the special someone to have kids with was always missing. I guess that… has finally changed quite recently.” He smiled and gently pressed a kiss to Tom’s head. “What about you?”

“Never thought about it,” he replied and started to play with Jason’s vest. “I mean, I always told anybody who wanted to know that I’ve never watched the Harry Potter films again since the premiere because I want to save that up for when I can watch them with my kids. But never… seriously. Not until today, actually.”

“What changed today?” Jason asked with a smile in his voice.

Tom had to chuckle. “I saw that I’m not a complete failure with taking care of a child for a few hours on my own. Well… almost on my own, but Ms Baker was not doing anything, really. And I… I saw how you are with her. And I thought it was lovely,” he added, giving Jason a grin. “Really lovely.”

Jason smiled and kissed Tom’s temple. “I thought so too. As I’ve said, you were really great with her.”

Tom smiled happily and leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips.

“Thank you for inviting me. Today was wonderful.”

And Tom was looking forward to more wonderful days like this, but unfortunately, next day’s co-actress was not as charming as Rosie had been. She was blonde and tall and loud and annoying and was supposed to be pushed up on a desk by Jason for a snog.

Tom never really considered himself to be the jealous type, but he couldn’t help but feel a burning rage inside of him well up as Jason put his hands to her thighs and lifted her up onto the table.

“ _Don’t_!” he wanted to scream and, “How _dare_ you?”, but he knew that he was being ridiculous. This was a screen kiss and Jason was an actor. There was nothing to be jealous about.

But her laugh was _really_ annoying.

“No, no, it’s fine, Jason,” he heard her say, “It’s in the script, don’t worry.”

“I think we’ll do this one again,” the director interjected, “It should come across as more intimate. You’ve only just gotten back together after all…”

“I could take his shirt off,” the blonde offered and Tom felt the rage and anger flood back into his body.

“Yeah, good idea. Jason?”

His boyfriend shrugged. “Sure, let’s try it.”

Oh god, he couldn’t believe this…!

They did it again and Tom tried not to look, but of course he could not – he heard the sounds they made, her breathless “Jackson…”, his soft groans, and then she took his shirt off, he helped her, and then they were snogging again and she was fucking _clinging_ to him…! No!

As soon as the director called his thank you, he got up without realising what he did and left the set.

Back outside, he took a few deep breaths and tried to get his anger and jealousy under control. It wasn’t easy, but he managed to calm down eventually and when he walked back on to the set (thank god they were already at the next scene), he tried _really_ hard not to let it show that he was upset.

“Everything alright?” Jason asked him when they made a break.

“Yeah,” Tom shrugged with the most casual smile he could muster. “What should be the matter?”

He could see Jason hesitate. “You went out shortly, didn’t you?”

“Oh, yeah,” he nodded, “Had a bit too much beans at breakfast.”

Jason hesitated again, but then he decided to let it go. “We’re doing another scene but then there will be a lunch break. And if everything runs smoothly, we might just finish early today. We could have dinner somewhere nice, hm?”

Tom perked up a bit at that. “Yeah, that’d be nice. I’d love to.”

Jason smiled and squeezed his arm affectionately. “Just a couple of days, love,” he whispered into his ear, “And then we’ll have a wonderful holiday. Can’t wait to snuggle up next to you in front of that amazing fireplace,” he said and when Tom thought about the lovely little cottage in the Highlands they had rented for their trip just yesterday, he had to smile too.

“Yeah, me neither,” he replied and squeezed Jason’s arm too.

And everything would have been fine again if Jason’s co-star hadn’t invited herself to have lunch with them half an hour later.

“Hi, I’m Nancy, wonderful to meet you, Tom,” she extended the hand to him that had just a few hours ago massaged Jason’s naked chest.

“It’s my pleasure,” Tom replied and smiled politely as he shook her hand. He didn’t feel like it at all, but then again, he really didn’t want to embarrass Jason in front of his co-workers.

“So Jason tells me you’re a friend of his,” she cheerfully babbled on as they made their way to the catering, “Did you enjoy your stay so far?”

Tom gritted his teeth for a moment because he so desperately much wanted to tell her that he was his boyfriend.

“Yes, it’s a very lovely city.”

“It is, isn’t it?” she beamed, “It’s such a pleasure to shoot Case Histories here…” And then she rambled on about all the wonderful locations she had already visited during the shoot and of what a pleasure it was to be working with Jason.

“You’re exaggerating, Nancy,” Jason replied eventually, but Tom could tell that he was flattered.

“Not at all!” she replied and laughed in that annoying fashion again and then she touched Jason’s shoulder and gently squeezed him there. It looked horribly intimate and Tom could feel all the rage and jealously well up inside of him again.

“Oh, look, today they’ve got those bread rolls with the cheese filling I’ve told you about,” Jason shrugged her off a bit to go over to the buffet. “Grab one quickly, they’re very popular.” He put one on a plate and handed it to Tom with a gentle smile.

“Thanks,” Tom replied, but he didn’t really feel like eating anything anymore. He tried to be polite during lunch but didn’t quite care if he really succeeded. He just hoped that there wouldn’t be more scenes with Nancy in the afternoon.

There were, but luckily no touching or snogging was involved. Still, Tom was in a very bad mood when they left the set in the late afternoon.

“It’s still early,” Jason said with a smile, “I’d like to have a shower before we head for dinner. And maybe we could take a walk beforehand? See some more of the beautiful city.”

“Hm,” was all Tom said to that, but he nodded and tried to put up a neutral face. “Then let’s head back to the hotel.” He wanted to be gone before any Nancy could ruin their togetherness again…

“Yeah, let’s go,” Jason nodded and Tom could tell that his smile was slightly wavering, he even seemed as if he wanted to say something, but then he decided against it in the end.

“Come have a shower with me?” he asked and smiled at him once they were back in their hotel room.

“I’m a bit tired actually,” Tom slipped away even though it made him sadder _not_ to go with Jason. But he still hadn’t shaken off those terrible feelings of anger and jealously and he felt that he needed a moment for himself.

“Alright,” Jason nodded and looked surprised for a second, but then he leaned in and kissed his temple. “Make yourself comfortable, love, I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah,” Tom nodded and had already turned around to kick off his shoes. When the water in the shower was running, he was silly enough to start crying.

Oh, but he couldn’t get this Nancy out of his head, the way she had clung to Jason, had undressed him, touched him, _snogged_ him…it had been so horrible to watch…

When the water in the shower was turned off again, he quickly wiped away his tears and shut his eyes very tightly. He was being ridiculous. Surely, Jason would be offended if he knew how upset he had gotten over a silly screen kiss…

He heard how he came back into the room and put some clothes on, then the mattress shifted slightly as he lay down behind him and put his strong arms around his body.

They were quiet for a while as Jason drew soft patterns on his upper arm.

“You’re upset,” he said quietly after a while, “Angry even. I can tell that it’s something _I_ did, but I don’t really know where I went wrong. Why won’t you tell me, love? I can’t change anything if you don’t.”

Tom bit his lip. “No, it’s nothing you – It’s ridiculous, just forget it.” It _was_ ridiculous. It had been only acting.

“It’s not ridiculous if it makes you feel like this,” Jason insisted, “Tell me, darling. I don’t like things to stand between us. I know it makes me an annoying bugger, but I want to discuss _everything_. Especially with you.”

Tom drew a shaky breath. Jason was right. _Not_ talking about it was even more ridiculous…

“I’m… jealous,” he answered quietly, “of Nancy.” And when it was quiet for a moment, he added: “You see? Ridiculous.”

“Feelings are never ridiculous,” Jason replied gently and touched his arm, making him turn around a bit so that he could look at him. “Why are you jealous of Nancy?”

“Because you – you snogged her today, in front of everyone,” Tom said and sounded terribly whiny. “I know, that’s your job, b-but she – I can’t shake off the feeling she thinks you two have something special because of that, a-and I can’t even tell her she’s _wrong_.”

Jason gently cupped his cheeks in his hands. “I already had a hunch the scene I shot with her today made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry, love, I hadn’t really thought about it beforehand because it’s really just a job for me and seeing as you’re an actor as well…”

“I know it’s silly, I told you I was being ridi-“

“No, love, that’s not what I meant to say,” Jason interrupted him, “It’s not ridiculous. I don’t know how I would have felt if it had been you. But I can assure you that there was nothing to it. Not from my side and I don’t really think Nancy’s interested in me like that.”

Tom swallowed. “It didn’t look like it to me…,” he mumbled.

“Are you afraid I would cheat on you?” Jason asked gently.

“No,” Tom replied immediately and furrowed his brow. “No, it’s just…” He sighed. “I know we wanted to wait a-and it’s probably not gonna go down as easily as if I just had a new girlfriend, but… It hurts not to be able to – to just _tell_ her. That _I’m_ with you.”

“You could have, you know,” Jason replied and gently caressed his cheek, “I wouldn’t have minded one bit. I’m okay with waiting, but I’m so madly in love with you and so proud to be with you that I’ve nothing against making it official. You’re probably right, it will create quite a stir, but… as long as you don’t mind that, neither do I.”

Tom shook his head and pressed his face to his boyfriend’s chest. “No. I only want to be with you a-and… and be able to show how much I love you. Wherever we are.”

Jason smiled and pressed a kiss to his hair. “Then by all means: do so, my love.”

Tom felt his heart beating fast at that and he clung even harder to Jason. “Okay. But I’m a bit shy… It may take a while. But it helps to know that I can and you’re fine with it,” he mumbled.

Jason caressed his back soothingly. “There’s no rush, my darling. Take the time you need, and I promise when you’re ready, I’ll be by your side.” He pressed another kiss to Tom’s head. “I love you so much, Tom.”

“Love you too,” Tom replied and reached up to kiss his boyfriend gently.

When he fell asleep in Jason’s arm, Tom was still a bit nervous how everything would turn out, but in the end, he decided just to look forward to their cosy cottage and the days they would spend there…

So, he was a bit more relaxed the next day, and he wasn’t afraid to touch Jason more often or stand closer to him because he knew now that this was okay for his boyfriend. And it would be okay for him if anybody asked.

He was proud that Jason was his boyfriend, so he didn’t shy away from feeding him a cheese roll at lunch and stroking his arm when he had a look at the tattoos Jason had drawn to his upper arms and he had only gotten a glimpse of yesterday.

“And?”

“Aah, nice. Nice… But the snake looked better,” he grinned cheekily.

Jason actually gave him a slap to the arse, making the make-up division perk up, but Tom couldn’t care less in that moment.

When there was a tea break in the afternoon, Nancy was back on the plan, but Tom didn’t mind her as much as yesterday.

Until she started questioning Jason in a not all too subtle way if she was right with having the impression that he was the same restless but widely desired long-time single as his character.

“Maybe widely desired but not single,” Tom replied. He didn’t really know where the courage to talk to her so bluntly came from – maybe it was still yesterday’s image of her taking Jason’s shirt off. He could feel his heart picking up a pace, but he wanted to put this right once and for all. “I’m his boyfriend,” he explained and put his hand on Jason’s arm.

Nancy looked at both of them in surprise, then she chuckled. “Really?” she asked as if she was half sure he had been making a joke.

But then Jason already put an arm around Tom’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Yeah, I’m a lucky bastard, right?”

She looked stunned for a moment, but then she caught herself again and smiled. “Oh, I didn’t know that – that’s wonderful,” she replied. Tom thought she sounded genuine but then again, he realised he couldn’t care less if she only faked it.

“I think so too,” he only replied and threw Jason a gentle smile.

The next few days went by in a blur, and even though it even got a bit boring for Tom, the two last days with Rosie back on the set made up for everything.

That little rascal had her Ollie down on lock and Tom wished for the days he was still learning that fast.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again when we do the next season?” Rosie asked hopefully when it was time to say goodbye on the last day.

Tom smiled. “Sure, I’d love to. You can also stop by and say hello if you and your family ever come to London. Take care of yourself, yeah?” he added and Rosie smiled and hugged him.

“You too. Bye Jason,” she added and hugged him too, “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Jason replied and whirled her around one last time. “See you for the next season, hm?”

“Yeah!” she grinned and gave him a high-five before Ms Baker accompanied her to where her parents would fetch her.

“Oh, such a sweety,” Tom couldn’t help feeling a bit sad.

“A cheeky little monkey she is,” Jason chuckled and hugged him from behind. “Let’s go and pack.”

“Yeah,” Tom nodded because even though he hated goodbyes, he was really looking forward to their holiday in the Highlands. They would spend one last day in the city today and then head towards their little cottage…


	13. The Highlands

“This is amazing.” Tom smiled widely as he opened the windows of their bedroom and then stepped onto the balcony. They could overlook a beautiful lake and the soft hills of the Highlands from there, which was really a breathtakingly beautiful view.

“Yes, it’s wonderful,” Jason agreed and wrapped his arms around Tom from behind, “I think we chose the right place.”

“Yeah,” Tom smiled and leaned into the embrace. They had just arrived in their little cottage, which was as charming and as cosy as it had looked like in the photos on the internet.

“Do you think we can go for a swim? Or will it be too cold?”

“Hm, I guess we have to try,” Jason suggested, “We can always take a hot bath afterwards so we don’t get sick. The bathtub looks enticing…” He gently bit Tom’s neck.

Tom chuckled and closed his eyes. “That sounds like a great idea, love,” he whispered, “We’ve never taken a bath together…”

“Yes, because you love your flat more than me,” Jason mumbled. “I’ve told you I’ve got a wonderful bathtub at home.”

“Mhm”, Tom made and grinned slightly, “I just love you in my flat so much…” He turned around, put his arms around Jason’s neck and kissed him lovingly. “This was a great idea, love,” he then added, “I think we’ll have a wonderful holiday here.”

Jason smiled happily – Tom loved to see him look at him so happily – and stroked his back. “Let’s see exactly _how_ wonderful it’s gonna be and try to get into the water naked.”

Tom chuckled. “I love that idea…” He bit his lips. “And no one’s gonna see us here, right?”

Jason chuckled. “The sheep, probably.”

Tom gently pinched his side. “I think I can live with that. Come on, I wanna give it a try now!” he laughed and was already on his way downstairs and over their veranda to the lake.

“Don’t hurt yourself!” Jason came after him.

“I’m not an old man, I can manage,” Tom teased and pulled his T-shirt over his head.

“What do you mean _you’re_ not an old man, hm?” Jason replied and flung his arms around him when he reached him.

“I didn’t mean anything,” Tom giggled and wriggled himself free to open his jeans and push his shoes off his feet.

He could feel Jason’s eyes on him and felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine. He… he loved it when his boyfriend looked at him like that…

He hesitated a moment, but then he also pushed down his pants and ran towards the lake, into the water – _oh_ …

“Holy shit is this cold!”

Jason laughed heartily, and watching him stumble towards the water buck naked, displaying his gorgeous body, made Tom already feel a bit warmer again.

He watched him dive into the water only to come back to the surface next to him, tiny droplets of cold water running down his face. Jesus, he was _gorgeous_.

“What?” Jason asked.

“Your gorgeousness is helping me keeping warm.”

“You call that water cold?” Jason raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, you smug bastard,” Tom replied and splashed water at him, “Admit that you’re cold too!”

“No, I’m absolutely not,” Jason grinned and grabbed his arm so he could pull him close and whisper in his ear: “Thinking about what I’ll do to you in the bathtub helps, my boy” before he let him go and swam on.

Tom laughed breathlessly and swam after him. But Jason was a very good swimmer and all the workout he had done in the last weeks must have made him even faster.

“Out of breath already, are we?” he asked a bit teasingly once Tom had finally caught up with him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Yes,” Tom panted, “Hold me?” he asked and also wrapped his legs around his boyfriend which caused them both to nearly drown.

“Okay,” Jason spat water, “Why don’t we do it like this? Lie down. Floating. Yeah, like that, and I’ll hold you.”

Tom spread his arms and tried to take even breaths, Jason’s hands under his back, and when he closed his eyes, he could feel the sun warming his naked body from above…

“You’re _gorgeous_ ,” he heard Jason whisper into his ear, “You’re the most beautiful, amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Tom made a sound like a cough and a chuckle and felt his heart skip a beat at those words. “For how long have I been the most beautiful and amazing person in your life?” he asked very quietly, a smile on his lips.

He could hear in his voice that Jason smiled too. “You’ve always been, Tom. It’s only that it took me some time to realise it. And then it took me some more to be brave enough to tell you.”

“Hey,” Tom grinned, his chest all warm and fuzzy from the inside. “It was me being brave enough, okay?”

Jason chuckled softly. “Yes, you’re right of course.” He bent down and gently kissed his forehead. “And I’m so glad you did.”

Tom turned around and surely splashed his boyfriend as he dived a few feet.

“My arse is freezing off,” he panted. “Sorry.”

Jason laughed. “Let’s swim back, shall we? We can always come back tomorrow if we feel like it. I don’t know about you, but for now, a hot bath sounds wonderful.”

“Exactly,” Tom grinned and was already on his way back, but, well, Jason overtook him anyway.

He helped him get out of the water and pulled the T-shirt over his head. The rest of their clothes they just gathered and quickly made their way up to the veranda where Jason closed the glass door behind them and ushered him on to the bathroom.

“You’re dripping wet, get a move on, or I have to pay for the mess you make.”

Tom snorted and turned around to stop Jason with a kiss. “But you like me dripping wet and messy, don’t you, Daddy?” he breathed.

Jason groaned and drew him into a tight hug. “Don’t get cheeky with me, darling, or I’ll make you wipe the floor later on…”

“So you can watch me stick out my cute arse, or what?” Tom only half managed to bite back a grin and was fascinated to feel Jason get hard at his thigh.

“ _Up_ ,” he breathed in his sexiest villainy voice, “I’ll watch your cute arse as you climb the stairs, boy.”

Tom hesitated, then tried to lean in for a kiss, but Jason escaped his grip. “Up, I said,” he repeated, louder this time. Sterner. And Tom felt how he got hard now too, so he turned around a bit sheepishly and went upstairs, resisting the desire to cover his bare bottom because he still got a bit embarrassed when Jason paid _so_ close attention to it…

When they had finally made it to the bathroom, Jason filled the tub with hot water and a bubble bath that smelled just lovely.

“Let me help you out of the wet shirt, love,” Jason then said and gently pulled the drenched piece of clothing over his head, “I don’t want you to get sick.”

“No, we don’t want that,” Tom agreed and rubbed his arm when he was standing in front of Jason completely naked.

“Look at yourself,” Jason smiled and gently stroked his cheek, “You’re so beautiful. Now get into the water, hush, hush…,” He smiled and pressed a kiss to Tom’s cheek.

Tom smiled too and did as he was told.

He sighed with pleasure as he got into the tub because the water was so nice and warm, _oh_ …

“Good?” Jason wanted to know and when Tom nodded and made a pleased sound, his boyfriend carefully got into the tub as well, sitting down opposite him.

“Oh god, yes, this is wonderful…”

Tom smiled fondly and brushed Jason’s thigh with his foot. “Didn’t know you were one for long baths.”

“Oh, I am, in fact,” he replied and caught Tom’s foot to squeeze it affectionately. “Especially if I’m in such good company…”

Tom snorted. “Why are we sitting so far apart?” he asked then.

“Good question,” Jason replied and opened his arms for him with a wide grin.

Tom took the invitation and leaned his back against his boyfriend, getting hugged close by him. “Ah, that’s better…”

“Mhm,” Jason breathed into his ear and sounded very pleased. “It is, my love.” He brought his hands to Tom’s chest and started to caress him there and on his belly, making him almost purr.

“Your skin’s so lovely…,” he whispered, “Soft and smooth… and I love that you’re a bit paler again since you’re in the UK. The tan was also sexy, but… you look even more precious like that.”

“Hm,” Tom made and had to grin. “Reminds you of the fact that I’m not a cheap Californian boy, hm? I’m an aristocrat, I have standards. You have to treat me right and with respect or my father will hear about it, you lucky Muggle.”

Jason laughed gently and almost in passing brushed Tom’s nipples. “Oh, I think he would be appalled if he knew what you were doing with this lucky Muggle, my sweet boy. Walking around in a drenched T-shirt and flashing your bare arse is not very aristocratic, is it?”

“ _You_ made me. I was only – “ Tom huffed and couldn’t believe how much fun this was again. “I am with you because you said you would take good care of me. I… I need a lot of good care,” he added, playing shy Draco.

He could tell that his boyfriend _loved_ it because he immediately drew him closer against his chest. “Of course you do, my precious boy. I’m sure the water in the lake was terribly cold, wasn’t it?”

Tom nodded. “Bloody cold,” he hissed and almost shivered.

“Oh, but we don’t swear, do we?” Jason reprimanded him immediately as his fingers brushed his nipples again.

“S-sorry,” he panted, “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“That’s it, my sweet boy,” Jason cooed and kissed him behind the ear. “Now, you said that you need a lot of good care, my darling, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Tom breathed and nodded, playing shy again. “I do… Will… will you take care of me as you’ve promised?”

“Oh, I will, my sweet,” Jason replied, “As long as you ask nicely for it.” He reached out for the soft sponge he had brought with him and poured some shower gel onto it. Then, dabbed in into the water and gently touched Tom’s arm with it. “I think we should get started with washing your soft and sensitive skin, hm?”

“Yes,” Tom agreed, “Please. I want you to. It… feels nice.”

“Mhm,” Jason made a pleased sound and gently started to draw the sponge over Tom’s skin. He started with his arms, then went over to his shoulders and from there to his chest.

Tom sighed and closed his eyes, letting his body react to those physical endearments. But he also wanted to hear his boyfriend’s voice. “Am I… doing alright?” he asked.

“Marvellously, my sweet boy,” Jason praised him, and the sponge moved to his belly, “Tell me how you feel.”

“Wonderful,” he whispered and felt the sponge tickle and arouse him at the same time. “I… I haven’t been taken care of like this in a very long time…”

“Well, then it’s good that you’ve found me, isn’t it?” Jason breathed into his ear, “Because I love nothing more than to care for you like that, darling.” He moved the sponge over his belly once more and pressed a kiss to his head.

“Now, my precious, will you get up for me a bit so I can wash your back?” he then asked and kissed his shoulder.

“Yes, Daddy,” Tom nodded and had to open his eyes again. “Of course.” He got on his knees and, out of an impulse, hoisted himself against the bathtub, so he could also push his bum out of the water. “Like this?”

Jason groaned and it sounded so sexy his dick actually twitched a bit. _Jesus_ …

“Perfect, my darling,” his boyfriend cooed, and he heard how he sat up as well. “What a beautiful back you have,” he praised him as the sponge moved slowly down his spine, “So slender…”

“You don’t think I… turned out too frail?” he asked carefully because that had always been a thing he had thought Draco had an inner quarrel with.

“Not at all,” Jason replied at once, “You’re so beautiful, my love. I love that you are as fragile as you are feisty.” Tom could hear the smile in his voice as he kissed his shoulder blade.

He hummed and closed his eyes again as his boyfriend put the sponge back to his naked skin.

To his slight disappointment, Jason left out his bum once he was done with his back and instead moved to his thighs straight away.

“How soft and lovely your skin is, darling,” he whispered as the sponge moved down his legs and then up again, “Will you spread your legs a little wider for me? Yes, that’s it…” He gently let the sponge travel up his inner thighs until he grazed his balls with it.

Tom shivered and made a disgraceful whining sound, but he managed to keep still and not push greedily into the touch.

“What is it, darling?” Jason asked gently and rubbed the sponge a bit more firmly over his thighs, touching his balls now more deliberately.

“Tha-at… that feels so good,” Tom breathed and arched his back. “Please, do it again, Daddy?”

“Mmh,” Jason made a pleased sound and gave in to his wish, “Like this, my sweet?”

Tom moaned quietly and trembled with his whole body. “Yes… yes, Daddy… _More_.”

“So good, hm?” Jason breathed against his back and didn’t stop to rub his thighs and balls with the sponge. “But I think we’ll have to stop here…,” he added eventually and withdrew the sponge, “I still haven’t tended to your beautiful arse that you keep presenting so greedily…”

“I’m not – “ Tom began, but then knew better and bit his lip. “Yes, please,” was the only thing he sighed eventually.

“That doesn’t really sound convinced,” Jason replied however, “Would you rather have me stop? Or are you just shy about me touching you there?” He gently traced a finger over his left butt cheek.

“N-no,” Tom gasped. “No, I’m… Yes, I’m a bit shy, but I’d really like it. I’m sure I’d like it very much, so _please_. Please, Daddy, tend to my arse.”

Jason made a pleased groan that made the hairs on Tom’s arms stand on end. “If you ask so nicely, my precious boy…,” he replied and then he started to move the sponge over his naked bum, caressing both of his cheeks lovingly and gently.

Tom was fully hard by now. He moaned quietly and this time, he couldn’t help grinding back against the touch.

“Now what’s that?” Jason couldn’t help but comment on his reaction of course, “Are you enjoying yourself, my sweet?”

“Yes,” Tom panted and had to swallow. “Yes, I – I need you. Your fingers. In me.”

Jason moaned and it sounded so sexy Tom shivered a bit. “Are you sure, my darling?” he asked and gently traced one of his long fingers along his crack, gently spreading soap and water there.

“Yes,” Tom whined because it felt so fricking good… “Your fingers, Daddy, _please_ …!”

“Mmh, if you beg so nicely…,” Jason replied, “Of course you’ll get my fingers, my precious boy. Let’s see how many you can take this time, hm? How many have we agreed on you’ll have to be able to take before you’re ready for Daddy’s cock?”

“Three,” Tom panted through gritted teeth. “Three of them.”

“Hm, and what happened last time when we tried to get to three?” Jason simply _had_ to ask.

Tom surely blushed fiercely… “I… I was ready to take it. Really. I-it was only so good that I came b-before you could a-add the last one.”

Jason chuckled and leaned forward to press a kiss to his bum. “Then let’s see how many you’ll be able to take this time, hm?” He gently squeezed his cheeks before he spread them apart a bit and pressed his first finger to his entrance, making Tom gasp and shiver with excitement.

“Mmh…yes,” he whispered and closed his eyes. He had realised that if he concentrated on the wonderful feeling from last time to be filled, his muscles relaxed very quickly, even opened up in anticipation as Jason had told him last time, which still was a bit embarrassing, but it helped a lot to get where he wanted to be.

“That’s it, my darling,” Jason cooed and very slowly and gently pushed his finger in deeper, “Open up for me…”

Tom let his head fall against the tub and moaned loudly as the first finger slipped into him, inch by inch, deeper and deeper…

“You’re doing marvellously, my sweet,” Jason cooed and gently stroked his side with his other hand, “Such a wonderful boy… you’ve almost taken the first finger whole. Gently push back when you’re ready for more, hm?”

Tom took a deep breath and did just that, and it didn’t even sting a bit. Okay, maybe it did, but he couldn’t care less. Even that felt good, made him moan and went straight to his desperate cock.

“Mmh, darling,” Jason made a very pleased sound, “You’re gorgeous. I’ll let you get used to it a bit, hm? Tell me when you’re ready for me to move it.”

Tom whined and wasn’t even ashamed about it. “ _Please_. Now…!”

“Tell me if it hurts in any way,” his boyfriend told him before he fulfilled his wish and gently started to move his finger.

“Y-ah…!” Tom moaned and _really_ wanted to hold back a bit longer, but he was already fucking Jason’s finger again.

“Mmh, my gorgeous, precious boy,” Jason praised him and slightly bent his finger, looking for that spot that would make Tom see stars, “I love how eager you are. Tell me, will you be this eager for Daddy’s cock when the time comes?”

“F-fah…!” Tom moaned, biting his lip at the ‘k’ because Daddy didn’t like it when he swore. “Yes. Yes, I’ll be – be so eager, more eager… eagest!” he panted trembling with his whole body every time his boyfriend’s finger grazed that spot –

He whimpered when Jason grabbed his hip and made him slow down.

He moved his hips in a slower rhythm and got the praise for obeying.

“Such a good boy… Mmmh, if you could just see yourself…”

“ _Oh_ …!”

“I think you have one wish for behaving so well. What can I do for you, my darling?” Jason murmured.

Tom didn’t need to think for long. “The second finger,” he panted. “Your second, gorgeous finger, please, Daddy.”

“Would that make you happy, my sweet?” Jason asked softly and pressed a kiss to his back.

“Incre-ah… incredibly happy,” Tom moaned and that’s when he felt the second finger slowly pushing in. Jason was so gentle and the way his voice sounded when he asked him if it was alright like this – so soft and caring and loving – made him tremble even more.

“S-so good…,” he breathed, closed his eyes and felt himself relax and open up for Jason. _God_ , this was so good… and the thought that one time, it would really be Jason’s dick inside of him turned him on so much… Of course he was also a bit nervous about it, but he just knew that Jason would be as gentle as he was now and that it would be amazing to be finally his. _Completely_ his.

“You’re opening up beautifully, darling,” Jason praised him as his finger slowly slid deeper and deeper.

“I’m thinking about…ah-ngh… you, Daddy,” Tom replied, “T-tell me what it will be like when… m-mh… when you m-make love to me…”

Jason groaned quietly, then started to place a few kisses all over his back. “Amazing. Incredible,” he whispered. “You’ll be so tight and hot around me, my darling, and I will fill you up like you’ve never been before, and then we’ll find a rhythm and I will hold you close, and it would be a pleasure for me to see you come first from Daddy’s cock…”

“Oh g-gah…,” Tom made and bit his lips because the thought alone nearly made him come. But today, he wanted to hold on, today he finally wanted to take three fingers… “I’d love that…,” he whispered, “I’d m-mh love that so much…”

Jason hummed. “Now look at you… You must love the thought so much you’re sucking my fingers in like crazy. Do they feel so good, my darling?”

“Y-yes…,” Tom moaned desperately, “S-so good…D-daddy, please I’m… I’m ready for more, I can take it…,” he pleaded because if Jason wasn’t gonna give him his third finger now, he would come.

“Are you sure?” Jason asked softly and slowed down again.

Tom nodded frantically. “Yes. _Please_.”

“Alright, but we go slow. There it is, my boy… Do you feel it?”

Tom did, circling his hole on the search for a place it could penetrate him.

“Oh, mh,” Jason made and Tom could feel the finger pushing in. “Here. Slowly. Are you okay, duckling?”

“Y-yes,” Tom breathed and nodded. It was much more than he was used to, but Jason was really gentle and Tom trusted him completely. “I j-just… just need to get used to it…”

“You’ve got all the time, darling. Just breathe,” Jason murmured and drew soothing circles on his lower back with his big, warm hand.

“Y-yeah…,” Tom nodded and took deep, long breaths. Jason’s gentle caresses really helped and soon, he was able to relax and felt how the finger gradually slipped in deeper. “A-ngh…”

“Oh, you feel amazing, darling. Truly amazing,” Jason whispered on. “I will die in there, I see it coming, my wonderful boy, die in your beautiful hole that’s never gonna let me go again…”

“Oh g-gah…,” Tom moaned helplessly because the thought alone was so hot, Jason’s voice… “I c-can’t wait to… to f-feel you inside me, D-daddy…,” the feeling of being opened up so wide, the fingers grazing his prostate… “I’ll be yours, completely yours – n-ngh…!”

And this was it. Stars dancing in front of his eyes, a rush of heat pulsing through his whole body, trembling, shaking, moaning, mewling. Melting.

He loved to melt under Jason’s gentle touch, his kisses, his soothing words of praise while he sank against the tub like the mess he was.

“Oh, my beautiful darling,” Jason cooed as he held him in his arms and stroked his hair, “You’re amazing. Talk to me, love, are you good? It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Tom shook his head and had to start twice because his voice broke. “Just empty. But amazing.” He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Jason’s chest who pulled him back into the water.

Tom loved how he started pressing soft kisses to his temple and stroking his sides. He felt so loved and cared for that he could have stayed like this forever.

“You… you already came as well?” he noticed in surprise when he slightly shifted in Jason’s arms after a while and could feel his soft dick against his thigh.

Jason chuckled. “Yes, I took the liberty of putting a hand on myself. Not my strong one, but sufficient when I got my gorgeous boyfriend coming on my fingers.”

Tom chuckled and actually blushed a bit. “So, I took three after all…,” he said quietly and just realised again what that meant. That they had said he would be ready for Jason once he was able to take three of his fingers… He bit his lip and was sure that he blushed a bit more.

“Hm, yes, that means you qualify,” Jason replied and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Don’t be scared, I won’t force myself upon you, you choose the time and place, and may it be in weeks, I’m absolutely fine with that too, my love.”

Tom gently cupped Jason’s cheek with his hand. “I know, love. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just… I’m just still amazed by the feeling and… well, I never gave myself to someone so completely as I did to you,” he ended quietly and with an honest smile, “And it’s… it’s quite overwhelming.”

Jason answered his smile and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “I really appreciate that, Tom. And I can tell you that I’ve never loved someone so much as I love you. And that’s quite overwhelming too sometimes,” he said, pulling up one corner of his mouth, which always made him look so adorable.

Tom traced a finger along his lips before he kissed him lovingly.

“But now we ruined the water…,” he realised with a chuckle. “And I am really hungry… didn’t you brag about cooking for me while we’re here?”

Jason chuckled too. “I always cook for you, you bugger, but yes, I made a special fuzz about cooking for you while we’re on holiday.”

Tom grinned and wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck. “You did. So, what will we have on our first evening in this beautiful cottage?”

“Chicken Tika Masala,” Jason grinned. “Scotland’s national dish.”

Tom couldn’t help but laugh. “Sounds delicious, darling,” he replied, “I can’t wait to watch you cook.”

“Hm, I bet you do,” Jason smirked. “But first, we have to give you a proper shower and take proper care of your sore butt afterwards. I’ll drain the tub, alright? Can you stand up?”

“Of course,” Tom replied and pressed one last kiss to Jason’s lips. He would have loved to stay in the hot water for the rest of the evening, but then again, he was really hungry and there would be plenty of time to cuddle up to Jason after dinner…

“Will you wear a kilt while cooking?”

Jason slapped his butt. “You racist bastard…”


	14. Lovers

It was their third or fourth day or so and Tom could get used to this life of peaceful seclusion with his loved one. It had also gotten a bit warmer again so that they could enjoy the last days of summer hiking, swimming and by simply sitting on the balcony of their beautiful cottage.

Today, they had decided to take a long walk and Tom simply loved the peaceful quiet and the beautiful landscape. By midday, however, it had gotten really warm so that once they were back home, Tom ran straight towards the lake.

“Come on, love,” he laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it carelessly to the ground, “I can’t wait to get into the cool water!”

“Sometimes, you’re like a dog,” Jason laughed, but splashed into the water right after him.

Tom only laughed before he dived into the cool water. “This is wonderful,” he grinned when he came to surface again and stroked his wet hair out of his face.

“Oh yes, indeed,” Jason grinned, “ _You_ are wonderful.” He came closer to cup his cheek. “Such a beautiful young man…”

Tom bit his lip but had to grin anyway. “I’m not so young anymore. Getting old.”

Jason shook his head. “For me, you’ll always be a young man. If not a boy.”

Tom chuckled and crossed his arms behind Jason’s neck. “Let’s see if you still say that in ten years.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Jason smiled before leaning in for a long and deep kiss during which he managed to pull him close and make Tom wrap his legs around his waist.

“Mmh, I love this,” Tom smiled and leaned his forehead against Jason’s. “I wish you could carry me around like this all the time.”

“Don’t get greedy,” Jason huffed, “You’re only so light under water, boy.”

“Are you saying I’m _heavy_?” Tom asked in mock outrage and looked at him with his Draco sneer, “How _dare_ you?”

“Yes, you are, my baby boy, you’re _impossibly_ heavy because you love my food so much,” Jason grinned. “Be careful, they might throw you out of their Death Eaters Club because you don’t look gaunt and haunted enough anymore.”

“That’s – that’s outrageous!” Tom complained, “Let me down at once! I won’t take that form a great Muggle like you!”

Jason didn’t, of course, only held him tighter and had a wry smile for him. “But you gladly take my food, my kisses, my fingers up your arse, my cock down your throat… don’t you?”

Tom bit his lips and beat down his eyelashes, playing shy. “Yes, Daddy…,” he eventually admitted quietly and Jason was kissing him already, deep and hungrily, making him moan and stroke his wet, dark hair.

“Can we go inside, love?” Tom whispered into his boyfriend’s ear once they had let go of each other again, “I… I want you.”

“I can feel it,” Jason mumbled with a grin on his lips. “Impressive, with the water as cold as this…”

“Well, I’ve got a pretty hot boyfriend,” Tom replied and gently bit his earlobe.

Jason didn’t reply anything to that anymore, he just started to walk them out of the lake, ignoring their clothes and only put him down on their veranda, adorably out of breath when Tom kissed him there again, his own naked back pressed against the glass door and his dick already pretty excited.

“Shit. Forgot the key…,” Jason mumbled and Tom chuckled heartily when he watched a naked Jason run back to get their clothes alright.

Seconds later, he was dried off, only his hair a bit wet, and thrown onto the bed by Jason who climbed on top of him to kiss him senseless.

He _loved_ this. Jesus, he loved this so much, he wanted them to go on like that forever…

“You’ve been such a wonderful boy today, my darling,” Jason whispered while kissing and biting and licking his neck and shoulders. “Almost didn’t whine…”

“It was so hot. And I was hungry…” Tom defended himself breathlessly.

Jason only chuckled. “I said it’s alright. It’s fine, darling. You were brilliant. You _are_ brilliant, but do you realise that I’ve had a fixation with your lips for the whole day since you wrap both of them so nicely around the mouth of the bottle when you drink from it?”

Tom chuckled helplessly and felt his cheeks get hot while his hard member twitched against his own belly. “You want me to suck your dick, Daddy?”

Jason groaned and his voice sounded all husky and sexy. “Do _you_ want to suck my dick, my sweet?”

“Yes,” Tom sighed, licking his lips because, _hell yes_ , he had been getting better and better at that, and he could tell that Jason was horny right now –

And usually, that would mean his boyfriend went straight for getting him off and neglecting himself. Even though Jason always reassured him that pleasuring him would also give himself pleasure, Tom had decided to be a bit more initiative in the future. He _was_ getting more and more self-confident at what to do in bed, so it was about time to act on it.

“Yes, I want to suck you off, Daddy. I can feel how horny you are for me, am I right?”

Jason moaned and closed his eyes for a moment. “I am, my darling,” he replied huskily, “I’m terribly horny for you.”

Tom licked his lips again, for good measure, and because he was getting nervous and excited.

“Sit down then, please?” he asked his boyfriend. “I still feel I can handle you best when I can kneel on the floor in front of you…”

He could hear Jason draw a shaky breath and it turned him on like crazy to see how much his gorgeous boyfriend wanted him.

“Is the rug soft enough?” Jason asked concerned once he had sat up and Tom had slid to the floor, “Do you need a cushion to kneel on, love?”

“Yeah. That would be great,” Tom replied with a sweet smile and just had to stark kissing Jason’s thighs, his eyes glued on his gorgeous dick that would soon be his treat. It was funny how he got here, but he really thought of it as _his_ treat when he sucked Jason off, probably because he loved him so much and – Jesus, yes, he just was a sucker for his dick. (Oh, very bad pun.)

“Thank you, Daddy.” He took the cushion and went on stroking and kissing those marvellous thighs while one of Jason’s hands found into his hair, caressing him sweetly.

“I love it when you pat me,” he mumbled, listening to the small moans his boyfriend made. “Makes me think I’m doing something right…”

“You _are_ ,” Jason praised him as his hand gently stroked his neck, “You’re doing marvellously, my gorgeous boy. Can’t you see how excited I am for you?”

“Hmm, yeah, it’s hard not to,” he mumbled, “But you’re keeping relatively calm,” he couldn’t help adding, “Aren’t you craving for it? You sure look like it…”

Jason closed his eyes for a moment. “Of course I am,“ he replied and his voice sounded deliciously hoarse, “Of course I am, my darling…”

Tom smiled up at him and licked his lips. “Then why don’t you grab my head and push your delicious dick down my mouth?”

Jason groaned and Tom loved how his fingers grabbed his hair a bit more tightly. “Because I want my sweet boy to devour it on his own accord. Go on love, show me how much you want Daddy’s cock…”

 _Oh_. Well… Tom bit his lip, then he sat up a bit and put his tongue to the underside of Jason’s big dick. From then on, he had a guidance and could look up to his boyfriend while he closed his lips around his tip and sucked him in inch by inch until he felt him press against the back of his throat.

 _Jesus_ , and to not only hear, but also watch Jason’s reaction was just fricking hot…

“G-gah, my sweet…,” he groaned and sounded deliciously desperate, “That’s… m-mh, it… you’re doing so well, my darling, s-so well…,” he praised him and stroked his hair.

That was all Tom needed, and even if he loved it that Jason usually gave him release when he needed it, it was also very, very arousing to feel his own aching dick between his thighs while he started to give his boyfriend the best of times.

By now, he had learned a lot about what Jason liked and felt much more at ease when he took his dick into his mouth. He had learned how to take it in deep without feeling uncomfortable himself and he knew how to lick and suck it to make Jason moan so beautifully…

“G-gah, my g-gorgeous darling…”

Tom grinned around him. Jesus, this was so hot… and Jason sounded _so_ desperate…

“D-daddy…,” he moaned, his mouth obscenely full, but he knew that Jason loved this as much as he did himself, “Daddy, please f-fuck my mouth properly?” He had used the f-word on purpose because usually, this made Jason play a bit more roughly with him and he really, _really_ liked that. Of course, he loved sucking Jason off on his own accord, but whenever his boyfriend had moved his hips in the past, pushing his gorgeous dick into his mouth, it had been just mind-blowing for both of them.

He made Jason moan shakily with his plea and fist his hair and it was just incredible…

Tom decided to stop moving and licking so his boyfriend had no other choice, and waited, his mouth open and eager, the weight of his Daddy’s dick on his tongue, breathing slowly through his nose.

“I don’t want to hurt you, darling,” Jason breathed, his hands nervously caressing the back of Tom’s head, his voice shaking.

Tom indicated to shake his head because he was sure Jason wouldn’t hurt him. For good measure, he gave the most sensitive part a lick, making Jason moan and jerk his hips in all the right way.

“Alright,” he gave in, obviously trying hard to compose himself. So sweet. But he was doing shit now, so Tom was pretty sure he’d lose it soon. “Pinch my thigh if I’m making you uncomfortable?” he suggested.

Tom nodded eagerly.

“Very w-well…,” Jason replied and Tom loved how shaky his voice still sounded, how much he must want to do that…

He put both of his hands to his head and, slowly and gently, started to thrust into his mouth.

Tom moaned. Oh, this was good. This was incredible… He did his best to suck at all the right times and keep his tongue pressed to the underside of that gorgeous dick until the sounds Jason made were nothing but grunts of absolute desire and crumbling self-control.

And his _praise_ … The praise Tom got was so sweet, so wonderful… His own legs were trembling with desire and he could feel the spit dripping down his chin to his throat, but this was amazing… So amazing he even kept up with the few more frantic, deeper thrusts that hit the back of his throat and made tears go to his eyes – although it didn’t hurt. Never. And hearing Jason, on the brink of his orgasm, still ask him if his boy was alright, was just sweet and wonderful and arousing.

He had gotten so familiar with the way Jason’s hip started to buck and his voice got huskier and deeper that Tom knew he was close. So this time, he was ready for his boyfriend, he was ready to swallow everything he had to give…

Jesus, was this hot – Tom felt his own dick leaking when he took his boyfriend’s load who was moaning and trembling and pulling his hair – _oh god_ …

He was just a little bit cheeky at the end because he could swear Jason actually liked it when he didn’t manage to swallow all and a mixture of his spunk and Tom’s own spit was dribbling down his chin.

That accomplished, Tom let him slide out of his mouth and looked up at his boyfriend, sitting there, rock hard, panting heavily and ready to come himself.

“Did you like it, Daddy?”

“Oh, god, my boy…,” Jason replied, his voice still all husky and so sexy, “What a question. It was amazing. _You_ were amazing, look at yourself…” Jason gently reached out and cupped his face in his hands. “My darling, you have my cum all over your chin… are you alright?”

Tom grinned and nodded. “Of course I am. You just always have so much to give to me, Daddy, I’m sorry I didn’t take it all…”

“Don’t be sorry, my precious, you did marvellously,” Jason praised him and gently wiped two of his fingers over his chin, gathering up some of his spunk and Tom’s salvia. Tom had to bite back a grin because this was proof enough that Jason was _really_ into it when he didn’t swallow everything.

“It always _is_ a lot, isn’t it?” he asked and Tom couldn’t help but moan when Jason actually took one finger into his mouth, that kinky bastard…

Tom swallowed, but the thought was already there and it was extremely appealing. “I want your fingers with your cum in my arse, Daddy,” he breathed. “Please…”

Jason groaned. “My naughty boy…,” he replied, but Tom could tell that he loved the idea as well, “Come here…,” he murmured and held out his arms for Tom, who got back onto the bed and let himself be caressed and kissed and told to make himself comfortable.

Which he did, his head on a pillow and his legs spread for Jason.

“God, you’re gorgeous…,” Jason praised him, and Tom could hardly restrain himself when his boyfriend pushed in the first and after a while the second finger. “Can you feel Daddy’s cum up your arse, my sweet?”

“Yes,” Tom panted pushing himself further onto those fingers, even though it might have been just his imagination but even that was driving him mad with lust. “Yes, Daddy… Can’t wait to take all your cum up my arse.”

Jason groaned and with his next thrust, he reached that spot again that made Tom see stars. “Oh g-gah…!”

He was about to beg his boyfriend to touch his dick too, but then the hot pool of warmth inside his belly was building up already, alone through Jason’s precise thrusts, and his voice cracked and his moans faltered, and then he was coming and seeing stars.

“Mmh, darling,” he heard Jason breathe as his boyfriend lay down next to him, “Did you make a mess of our bed now, hm?” He grinned and kissed his cheeks, his temple and the corner of his mouth before he slipped one hand between the mattress and Tom’s body and gently wrapped his fingers around his dick.

Tom whined with pleasure, his eyes closed and a smile spreading across his face.

“Sorry, Daddy,” he mumbled. “I can try to wipe it off…”

“Let’s take care of you first, hm?” Jason replied, his voice as soft as always. “Let’s start with your pretty mouth first,” he suggested. “I’ll go fetch everything we need.”

As always, Jason took utmost care of him: He gently wiped the rest of his cum off his chin before he kissed him deeply and longingly. Then, he took a washcloth and cleaned his belly, his thighs and his dick and the bastard chuckled of course when it twitched a bit at that. His hole quivered too when his boyfriend tended to it with the lotion they had gotten especially for this purpose, and the smile on his face told Tom that he wasn’t the only one enjoying this so damn much…

“I’m gonna fetch some fresh lemonade from downstairs, hm?” Jason suggested once he had cleaned the sheets as well, “Do you need anything else, love?”

“Er… my phone,” Tom tried to grin as sweetly as he could, so Jason only snorted, but retrieved his phone from somewhere between their clothes.

“Here, you addict,” he handed it to him.

“Thank you,” Tom sang and fluttered with his eyelashes before he flopped down on his belly.

Jason rolled his eyes, but it looked very loving, and then he went downstairs and came back with two glasses of the delicious lemonade he had made this morning.

“Thanks, love,” Tom smiled and took a sip before he put the glass onto his bedside table. Then he was back on Twitter while Jason lay down next to him, closed his eyes and lazily stroked his naked belly.

Tom watched him a bit, but then he found hilarious dog videos and forgot everything around him for a bit. There were even puppies, and he was scrolling through different breeds all of a sudden, pondering if and when he would ever get a dog again.

He wasn’t sure if he was fully over Timber yet, so probably not soon.

He took another sip of his lemonade, then he found, next to the old Timber photos, one of himself and Jason and he had to bite his lip not to laugh out loud. God, he looked… almost ridiculous with that silver-blond hair. When had that been? Shooting the _Chamber of Secrets_ , probably…

Oh. And there was a picture of the postcard Jason had given to him as a goodbye.

He had been so, so sweet. Incredible. And Tom had been so taken with him, right from the start…

And now… Jesus, he was the luckiest man alive to call himself Jason’s boyfriend.

“What’s up, love?” he heard Jason ask quietly after a while and when he looked up, he noticed that Jason was sitting at the end of the bed, watching him. “Are you day-dreaming?”

Tom chuckled. “No. Looking at old pictures. I love you,” he added.

He saw Jason smile and lean over his back to kiss him between the shoulder blades. “I love you too, my precious darling. More than anything.”

Tom smiled and felt incredibly happy.

Jason gave him three more kisses, a bit further down before he stopped, and Tom knew him so well already he knew that he hesitated.

“Can I try something?” he asked finally.

Tom smiled and threw him a curious look over his shoulder. “Of course,” he replied because he trusted Jason with anything, “What should I do?”

“Just stay like you are, my sunshine. You’re perfect,” Jason cooed, and then Tom was almost 100 percent sure it was something sexual. At least his tummy was sure which started to tingle madly already.

“Just tell me if you don’t like it, alright?” his boyfriend added, his voice coming from down his back and – mh, right, he was kissing his spine right above his arse.

“Of course,” Tom breathed and closed his eyes. He couldn’t imagine that Jason could ever do something he didn’t like…

He started kissing his bum and then, very gently and lovingly, bit his sensitive skin here and there.

Tom shuddered. “I love it…,” he told Jason quietly because he really didn’t want him to stop.

Jason hummed. “I can’t resist, your arse is so beautiful and enticing…,” he mumbled before his lips were back on his skin, grazing it, kissing it…

And then his nose pushed into his crack and his lips too a-and…

Tom whimpered when he suddenly licked across his hole.

“M-mh…,” he made and it was definitely a pleased sound, but he was also a bit unsure. Did… did Jason really want to do _that_? “Is it… am I okay d-down there?” he asked timidly.

“You’re very much okay,” Jason replied with a gentle smile in his voice. “I’ve just washed you, you should be. At least I’d like to give it a try. Is that okay?”

Tom nodded and felt a wave of excitement wash over him. “ _Yes_. More than okay, actually.”

Jason hummed again at that and Tom could feel his tongue back on him. It was an intriguing feeling, it was warm and wet, but not as heavy as his dick a-and _way_ more flexible.

He could really feel how it circled his hole a-and then – _oh_ …

“G-ah, it slipped – you’re in, right?”

“Mhm…,” he could hear Jason hum in agreement and then he started to move his tongue and it even pushed in a little bit deeper.

“F-fuck…,” Tom moaned and was so overwhelmed by that new feeling that he only noticed after a while that he was drooling on the pillow.

He could hear Jason moan and he sounded really aroused when he started to move his tongue in earnest, pulling out and pushing back in, even – mmh – moving in circles… _Jesus_ …

He tried to give Jason the feedback he might want to hear to spur him on, but he only managed to babble something like “incredible” and “fuck” and “love it”, but that must have done the deal because Jason didn’t stop, he fucked him with his tongue as if he was the most delicious sweet on earth until Tom was rock hard again, pushing back against his boyfriend’s face and mewling with pleasure.

“God, darling, the sounds you make,” Jason panted after a while and sounded beautifully out of breath, “Is it that good, hm?” He gently stroked his bum and placed a couple of kisses on the soft skin.

“Mmh, yes…,” Tom croaked at the loss and fisted his hands into the pillow. “Go on. Can you please go on? Can you – “

He stopped there, took a shaky breath and felt he absolutely wanted this.

“Am I… very loose? Can you give me two fingers?” he asked carefully.

Jason groaned. “I think you could take two, yes…,” he replied and the mattress shifted a bit when Jason leaned towards the bedside table and grabbed the lube. “Here comes the first, my precious, do you feel it?”

Tom gasped happily and pushed back greedily against the finger that slipped into him so easily and effortlessly it was a whole new, wonderful feeling of being made for this. For Jason.

“Oh, darling,” Jason cooed and stroked his back with one hand, “You feel so wonderful. So open and ready for me… do you want the second one right away?”

Tom nodded eagerly. “Yes. Please,” he begged. God, his orgasm was still so fresh and the feeling of coming from those wonderful fingers, a-and now they were back inside of him, sharper than Jason’s tongue, unfortunately not so warm…

“F-fuck – I mean – fah, is this good, Jason… H-how…how wide am I? I-is there space enough for a third, Daddy?”

“I think there is, love,” Jason replied and sounded terribly aroused himself, “But we should go slow anyway. Here it is, my precious, do you feel it?” He gently pushed a third finger against his entrance and Tom shivered in anticipation.

Jason suddenly groaned and Tom could feel the finger slip through his first ring. “God, did you do this on purpose?” Tom could hear him ask breathlessly.

“W-what?”

“Open up. Your wonderful hole twitched just now, and I could slip it in.”

“Oh,” Tom moaned and closed his eyes again. “N-no, was just – thinking about – didn’t do it on purpose, b-but let me try – “

He relaxed, thought about why he wanted to open up, how wonderful the tongue had felt, concentrated on the overwhelming feeling of the two fingers already buried deep inside of him…

“That’s it, my beautiful darling,” Jason praised him and his hand gently stroked his back again, “You’re doing marvellously. God, I don’t know how I even deserve you...”

Tom mewled at the feeling of being so full. He could feel all three fingers slowly move inside of him, and it was just incredible.

He took a few calming breaths – which didn’t really work since Jason was mumbling endearments and rocking his world with his fingers up his arse, but – Tom tried nonetheless.

“Daddy,” he panted, “Daddy, you promised me something…”

Jason came to a halt, his fingers still buried deep inside of him. “What is it, my darling? What has Daddy promised?” he asked and gently caressed his back again.

Tom licked his lips and felt incredibly turned on. “That if I’d manage three fingers… I’d get Daddy’s dick.”

He heard Jason groan, his fingers giving him a small nudge. “Are you sure, Tom?” he asked and Tom could hear by the way his voice had shifted that their little game was temporarily on pause.

“Yes,” Tom replied nevertheless, his eyes locked with Jason to give him a chance to read in them how honest he was. “Yes, Jason, please. I need you. I want you. I’m ready.”

Jason swallowed and Tom could tell how much he wanted this too. “Alright, my love. But we will do this slowly and I want you to tell me right away if it hurts in any way. Because it shouldn’t be uncomfortable or even hurtful. If it is, I’m doing something wrong or you need a little bit more time.”

Tom nodded eagerly. “I can do that.”

“Good,” Jason smiled and Tom whimpered when he pulled out his fingers to lean up and kiss him.

“Do you want me to wear a condom?” he asked.

Tom shook his head. “No. We did the test, right? We’re both healthy. I… I meant it when I said earlier that I want to feel your cum up my arse…”

He licked his lips for good measure and Jason groaned.

“Then we’ll do it without one. But I’d like you to turn around for me, darling. It’s easier for me to see your face and your reaction like that. Is that alright?”

“Yah,” Tom smiled happily and gladly turned around. He wanted to look at Jason too. Oh god, this would be amazing…

Jason smiled at him and leaned down to gently kiss him. “Raise your hips for me for a moment?” Jason asked and Tom did as he was told so that Jason could push a cushion under his bum. “Is this alright? Are you comfortable like this?” he then wanted to know, “It’ll be easier for you like this, my sweet.”

“Yes,” Tom smiled and couldn’t believe how… how easy this was with Jason. How _at_ ease he felt even though this was a first time for him all over again. But he wasn’t nervous. Only excited. Jason was wonderful. “You’re wonderful,” he told him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Tom,” Jason replied and Tom loved how gentle his voice always sounded when he told him this, “My wonderful, precious darling.” And then he leaned down again to kiss and caress him, as lovingly and passionately as he always did.

After a while, his fingers slipped into him again: The first, the second and then the third and Tom was overwhelmed by how easily, how effortlessly he could make room for Jason inside his own body.

“I’m ready… I’m ready, love,” he breathed after a while because he _knew_ he’d come rather sooner than later if Jason continued like this, but this time, he wanted them to be one first before he reached his orgasm.

He moaned helplessly when Jason withdrew his fingers and Tom licked his lips in anticipation when his boyfriend reached for the lube again to pour it generously over his hand and then rub it onto his gorgeous dick.

God, he _was_ big. But Tom knew he could take him. He wanted to. He was ready.

“Are you good, my darling?” Jason asked and gently cupped his cheek with his left hand.

“Amazing,” Tom replied with a smile that surely told he was hopelessly in love with that man.

Jason smiled and kissed him again. “Remember to tell me if it hurts. Spread your legs a bit wider for me, my precious?”

Tom gladly did that, bending his knees, and even if it made him feel vulnerable of some sort, he didn’t feel bad doing it because he did it for Jason.

“Like this?”

“Mhm, wonderful,” Jason replied and stroked his knees and thighs. Then, he positioned himself between his legs and took his dick into his hand to guide it towards his entrance. “I’m all wet and slippery for you, my darling, can you feel it?”

With his dick, he slid over his balls, making Tom gasp and moan. “Yes… yes, Daddy. Want you inside me…”

Jason smiled. “I want to be inside you too, my sweet. But we’ll take it slow.” He gently nudged his tip against his entrance and Tom could feel how a wave of lust and heat washed over him. “Deep and even breaths, darling,” he told him, “And when you’re ready, I’d like you to concentrate and focus on what you did when your pretty hole twitched and let my fingers slip inside. Will you try and open up like that for Daddy’s cock?”

Tom chuckled breathlessly. “I – I thought about exactly this,” he managed to pant. “So yeah, I will,” he promised and closed his eyes and bit his lip while he concentrated on the feeling of Jason’s dick against his hole, slippery and warm and heavy… God, what he must feel like inside him… He wanted it to happen. To feel it. To experience it. Now. _Oh_ …

“That’s it, my precious,” Jason cooed and gently stroked his belly, “You’re doing marvellously… _m-mh_ …” He moaned and then, when Tom’s hole twitched in anticipation, his tip slipped in a bit.

Tom gasped and dug his fingers in Jason’s hair, but nodded eagerly because he shouldn’t stop now. “Good,” he breathed, “I’m good.”

“You’re doing so great, my love,” Jason praised him again and to hear _and_ feel how aroused he was made Tom’s belly tingle wonderfully, “You’re amazing… I don’t even know how I’ll cope once I’m buried completely inside of … the thought alone…”

Tom moaned quietly and pulled Jason down the few inches to kiss him. Slowly and deeply and it was so stimulating and relaxing that he felt Jason slip in a bit more, making him moan into their kiss enthusiastically.

“That’s it, my sweet,” Jason whispered against his lips, “You’ve nearly taken Daddy’s tip in completely. Are you good, hm?”

Tom nodded and groaned in frustration. “More,” he gasped. “I want more. I can take more, _please_ …”

“If you beg so nicely…,” Jason whispered against his lips, “But I’ll go slow…” He kissed him lovingly and then Tom could feel him slip further, and suddenly there was a bit of a stinging, but next second the head popped in and Tom just couldn’t help moaning loudly and throwing his head back, surely trembling all over his body.

“G-gah, there we go, darling…,” Jason moaned and leaned his forehead against Tom’s, “You feel amazing… are you good? Does it hurt?”

Tom shook his head and felt a smile spread across his face. “Oh… oh this is… amazing. Please move,” he whispered, caressing Jason’s hair. “Move a-and make me feel even more w-wonderful, love.”

Jason smiled and kissed his lips, his forehead and then the tip of his nose. “I will,” he promised and then moved a bit. _G-god_ , and he was right, now that the tip was already inside of him, the rest was much easier…

“You’re s-so big…,” Tom moaned and dug his fingers into Jason’s hair, “G-gah, I love this, I… I feel so full of you, s-so amazing…”

“A-and you are so tight, my darling,” Jason whispered hoarsely, showering his face with kisses. “So hot and tight, you’re making me crazy… Oh, Tom, ho-ow do I deserve this?”

“How d-do _I_?” Tom only replied and then moaned blissfully when Jason pushed in a bit deeper. “ _Yes_ …,” he breathed and couldn’t believe how arousing the whole situation was, how much he loved to be with Jason like this, to give himself up, to be his, his, _his_ completely… “Make me yours, love,” he begged and it was the first time he pushed back against him a bit. He mewled when his boyfriend slid even deeper and his breath hitched. “I want to be yours, love, completely y-yours, I’m ready, I w-want you to make love to me…”

Jason moaned loudly and kissed him passionately, cupping his cheek, then caressing his arm and hip and down to his thigh and – god, then he moved, slowly, agonisingly slowly, but Tom could feel him, so intensely… _Jesus_ …

“Yes… Y-ah… s-so good… Jason…!”

“God, darling, you’re gorgeous,” Jason praised him, “You’re the most gorgeous being in the whole world…”

Tom whimpered at hearing that, he _loved_ it… “Love you,” he panted and tried to spread his legs more, to push back against that incredible feeling of being opened, being filled, being _loved_ … “Love you, darling, _more_ … give me more, Daddy, f-faster, please…”

“Oh g-gah…,” Jason moaned and leaned down for a deep and passionate kiss before he started to move a bit more quickly. He was still very gentle though and Tom loved how he, despite his own arousal, always kept an eye on whether everything was alright with him.

So he could really let go, fully indulge in this incredible feeling of being so deeply connected… He could feel every inch, every move, every turn – Jason was so big he grazed his walls with every little move a-and… fuck, when he – maybe when he wrapped his legs around his back –

The next sound he made was maybe a mewl, maybe a whine – definitely of pleasure because Jason was rubbing that exactly fricking right spot…!

“Y-yes, there…,” he moaned and threw his head back, “T-there… more… _please_ …” He wasn’t making too much sense anymore, but he simply couldn’t utter any coherent sentence with Jason being simply _everywhere_ …

“Oh god, my gorgeous,” Jason moaned and grabbed him by the hip. “Yes. I can feel you tremble, is it good? There? Right there, my darling?” he asked, giving him a few good thrusts that made him think he was about to be out of his mind.

“Y-yah… there… g-gah, Jason!” Tom moaned and wrapped his legs a bit more tightly around his back, “P-please… ngh…” He didn’t even know what he was begging for, he just wanted them to continue like this, in this wonderful rhythm that was driving him completely mad…

“Fuck, _Tom_ ,” Jason groaned, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Tom was determined to remember this breach of decent language to rub it under his boyfriend’s nose later. “You’re making me – I can’t – you’re incredible. Incredible, my boy. Told you. I’m gonna be a very ba-ad boyfriend and come before you even sta-arted enjoying it…”

“N-nonsense,” Tom replied breathlessly, “I’m _s-so_ good, love, I’m enjoying myself s-so much… I w-want you to come,” he added and felt his own dick twitch, “I w-want you to come inside me, Jason… please…”

Jason groaned passionately and Tom could feel him falter in his movements for a second before pounding into him even faster and so deep, he could feel his balls slap against his cheeks.

“My darling,” he panted, “My precious boy. Tell me again. W-what do you want m-me to do?”

“ _Come_ … please, J-jason, come inside me,” Tom begged and was trying to meet Jason’s thrusts with his hips, “I w-want to feel you… fill me up, love… n-ngh!”

It was incredible. Jason coming into his hand was one thing – Jason coming into his arse, into _him_ was unbelievably overwhelming.

He was groaning and swearing and bucking his hips uncontrollably, and Tom could only cling to him because he was hitting that fucking spot e-every fricking ti-ime –

He was about to throw his head back when Jason grabbed his cheek and pressed their foreheads together, and so he looked his boyfriend in the eye while he came, feeling a pool of warmth gush into his trembling hole.

It was mind-blowing and so overwhelmingly beautiful that Tom still felt like he was on cloud nine when Jason gently pulled out of him after a while and lay down next to him, a satisfied smile on his lips.

“How are you, my darling?” he asked and wrapped an arm around Tom.

“Amazing,” Tom breathed and grinned as he snuggled up close, “I just lost my virginity to the most amazing man on this planet.”

Jason chuckled softly. “You can’t mean me, can you, my gorgeous boy.”

“Of course I do,” Tom replied and gently pinched his side, “And I’m so glad it was you,” he added honestly, “I… I felt safe and loved and… it was really beautiful, Jason.”

Jason leaned in to kiss him gently and stroke his hair. “I thought so too,” he whispered. “You were amazing. Incredible. I couldn’t believe how hot you looked, how tight you felt… My darling…”

Tom smiled and felt his cheeks flush a bit. “You _do_ know that we’ll do this all the time now, right?” he grinned and bit his lips.

Jason chuckled and didn’t sound disinclined at all. “Oh, I don’t mind,” he replied with a low voice. “As far as I’m concerned, we can give it a try on every surface we find in your beautiful flat and raise the difficulty the more advanced you get.”

Tom grinned. “It’s a deal,” he replied and leaned in for a long and deep kiss.


	15. Outing

During the last days of their holidays, Tom was nothing but blissfully happy. He loved sleeping in, having breakfast in bed, going for a hike or a swim and then he simply couldn’t keep his fingers off Jason and they spent the rest of the day in bed.

Tom had always liked sex, but nothing could compare to the overwhelming feeling of being with Jason, being one with him, giving himself completely to that gorgeous, wonderful man he was so much in love with.

He realised that he was a bit more clingy, not only after they had slept with each other, but generally, but Jason didn’t seem to mind. He was always glad to hold him close and Tom was so happy that this level of intimacy between them didn’t stop once they were back at home.

One thing had slightly changed, however, and that was the public’s perception of their relationship. Somehow, it must have leaked through that Tom had not only visited Jason on set, but that they had behaved more intimately than was usually the case between them.

“Should we… I mean now that the news seemed to have spread anyway, should we make it official, love?” Tom asked one evening when they had cuddled up on his sofa and he was going through his Instagram where he got bombarded with messages like:

_What’s going on with you and Jason?_

_Draco and his Daddy?_

_Holy shit that’s a lie someone told, right?_

_Are you in love with your daddy?_

And naturally:

_Your father will hear about this!_

“Hm,” Jason made and raised an eyebrow. “Probably. What do you suggest? We take a cute couple picture? Or should I write a cryptic text on Twitter? I’m good at that.”

Tom laughed and thought for a moment. “No, I think I like the idea with the picture. Let’s do that.” He put his phone away and smiled at Jason. “But not today anymore, alright? I think I’m too tired.“

“Oh, right,” Jason grinned, “You want to look fresh and perfect for your fans. But tell you what,” he added and cupped his cheeks. “You look perfect right now to me, my darling.”

Tom laughed. “I love you,” he replied and leaned into the touch, his eyes closed for a moment. I love you so much, Jason.”

“Mh, I love you too, my gorgeous, wonderful boy,” he heard his boyfriend whisper before he pressed his lips to his for a sweet and gentle kiss.

Next morning, Tom was woken by tender kisses to his lower backside.

He giggled and shifted a bit so that he could blink up at Jason. “Morning, love,” he whispered, “Are you already awake?”

“Absolutely,” Jason chuckled and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. That’s when Tom saw that he was carrying his mobile.

Tom groaned. “Are you getting those stupid messages now too?”

“Yes,” Jason nodded, “But that’s not what I’m doing. I’ve been working on a cunning and funny caption to a picture I’ve taken. For the last couple of minutes. Want to tell me if it’s any good or if I should stop my flimsy tries right away?” he asked.

Tom looked surprised. “Yes, of course,” he replied and held his hands out for Jason’s phone. He laughed in disbelief when he saw the photo and read the caption:

_Doesn’t he look like an angel? Fooled me like that._

#Iamaluckybastard

#howdoIdeservehim?

#yeshereallylovesmetoo

#atleasthehastoldmeso

Then he had a closer look at the picture and raised his eyebrows. “And when exactly have you taken that picture?” he asked. It showed him, fast asleep and his hair ruffled, in Jason’s arms. “This morning or what? Do you do that often? Taking pictures of me when I’m still asleep?”

“Hm, only on special days,” Jason grinned cheekily and took his phone back. “So you like it? Or is it stupid?” he wanted to know and sounded very serious now.

“No, I like it,” Tom laughed and snuggled up to Jason, “It’s cute. And I think it sends the right message. You can post it like that, darling.”

Jason snorted, but gave him a questioning look, and Tom had to nod again before Jason shared it.

“That’s done,” he sighed but had a warm smile on his lips when he had put his phone away and turned around to him. “I hope you won’t regret falling in love with an old bastard like me…”

Tom smiled and gently stroked his cheek. “I could _never_ regret falling in love with you, Jason,” he replied honestly, “And I hope you won’t either.”

Jason laughed. “Never, my love,” he replied and rolled himself on top of Tom to kiss him lovingly.

They spent most of their morning in bed and it was only after lunch when Tom cautiously checked his phone again. Of course, there were the obvious Draco/Lucius aka ‘Daddy’ references, but all in all, the reactions were fine (or rather worryingly enthusiastic from some corners of the fandom…). Not that Tom would have cared if they hadn’t been, he loved Jason and he wanted to be with him no matter what, but it was definitely more pleasant like this.

“Well, I guess I’ll tell my family now too,” Jason said as they were preparing lunch, “My parents and brothers are not really active on social media, but the news will spread anyway…”

“Yeah, do that,” Tom nodded, but halted shortly with the pan in one hand. “Do you think they… Will you get in trouble because of me?”

Jason laughed warmly. “And why would that be?”

Tom shrugged and tried to play cool. “Well, er… because I’m a man, no Jew, too young. I don’t know, you name it.”

Jason put down the knife he had used to cut up some veggies and took Tom’s hands into his. “They will love you, darling,” he said and sounded genuine, “Because you’re kind and intelligent and wonderful. Generally, my family’s very open-minded. My parents are religious, but they are not conservatives. They would never mind that I’m with a man or with someone who’s not Jewish. There’s nothing to worry about, my love.”

Tom smiled and nodded. He tried to be cool about this, and there really wasn’t a reason to worry, but he realised that he just wanted them to like him because they were Jason’s family…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one. Hope you liked it...  
> How would you have reacted to that IG post? XD
> 
> ...  
> Next chapter's gonna be the last. Tom will meet Jason's family ;)


	16. Chanukah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!
> 
> I'd like to take this opportunity to  
> 1) mention again that all characters in this story are FICTIONAL ;)  
> and 2) to THANK YOU all! Thank you for your support, your lovely comments, you feedback! I really appreciate it and had lots of fun <3

The end of the year was a time to reunite with the family, also for the Isaacs whose four sons and their families always came together to celebrate Chanukah at their parents’ house in London. Jason was quite fond of this event: Because of his job, he didn’t see his brothers and parents a lot during the year and it was nice to catch up with everybody – and, at the same time, to know that he would be rid of them the next day again.

Jason smirked, but for him it was just like that: His family was wonderful, but he enjoyed being with them in small doses when everybody tried their best to be polite and not to upset anybody. Well, most of them did at least. His brother Geoffrey and especially his wife Deborah didn’t always succeed, but maybe it was just their opposed personalities why they happened to clash.

Jason’s theory was this: When the Isaacs parents were handing out charms and humour to their sons, they almost spent everything on the first already, which you could tell when you looked at his oldest brother Brent who was lightyears older than Jason, but still and always had looked far better, was still working as a doctor because he said he would be bored if he didn’t (Jason thought the only reason was that he’d lose a great source for his jokes), and surely had always, to this day, been the biggest heartthrob of the family.

Then, they had their second son Geoffrey and, Jason on his part was really glad, decided to save the bit of charms and humour they had left for the other two boys that were yet to come, but so Geoff turned out to be as dry as two-days-old bread. Which, of course, made him the only decent Isaacs offspring that got his shit together in life and qualified him best for the job of a lawyer, a profession Jason himself had aimed for too once.

The two of them were the closest in age with only one year separating them, and Jason really liked Geoff – he had been his role model through his school years, but now, he cherished their differences and wouldn’t want it any other way. Also with regard to Deborah, Geoff’s wife of thirty years and the epitome of a square.

Their twins were wives with their own children by now, so it depended on strategic social necessity if they would show up to a family reunion.

His younger brother finally, with whom Jason had shared the last portion of charms and humour, was Damian, a shy, very decent boy who had made it to an accountant and becoming the husband of his very charming wife called Molly, who worked as a police officer. They had two very lively children: Lily, 8, and Toby, 6.

“A-and they’ll all gonna be there?” Tom asked.

“Of course. It’s Chanukah.”

“Oh god… Turn around.”

Jason chuckled and reached out to gently pat Tom’s thigh. “You wouldn’t be scared anymore if you’d already seen them. Really. They are related to me. They are just as pathetic as I am. You’re gonna be the star.”

“I don’t want to be the star. _Jason_. I’m gonna make a fool of myself…”

Jason brought the car to a halt in front of the red light, then reached out to gently cup Tom’s cheek.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Tom sighed and slopped down in his seat, but he didn’t complain anymore. He fumbled with the presents in his lap and stared out of the window for the rest of the drive.

“Helloo!”

“Jason!”

“Come in!”

“Oh, and you must be Tom!”

Brent was the first to open the door and his mother was just coming up the stairs from the cellar with a pile of the delicious crackers she always made for Chanukah. She beamed at them and as Jason could feel that Tom was getting a bit nervous again, he gently put a hand on his back and soothingly rubbed him there.

“What a pretty lad, brother,” Brent was the first to shake Tom’s hand before he clapped his brother on the shoulder.

“I know, but he’s mine.”

“Jason, do some introducing!” his mother insisted immediately.

“Yes, can I take my coat of first, Mum?”

Jason could see how difficult it was for Tom to keep up with so much new faces, and how hard he was trying to be nice and polite and charming – Jason knew he was, he always was, but he remembered how nervous he had been before that dinner with Sharon, so he could totally understand.

Here and there, he even witnessed his boyfriend switch into his Draco mode – his press conference or panel-discussion mode, mostly with Brent, but Jason knew from own experience that you _did_ need a lot of confidence when talking to Brent, so cheeky Draco was just alright.

He got shy again when they went into the dining room to get something to drink and met Jason’s father there.

“Jason,” he smiled and got up to greet his son, “There you are. It’s nice to see you again, my boy.”

“You too, papa,” he replied and clapped his old man on the back, “What are you doing here all on your own? Have you gone into hiding?”

His father laughed. “You know that I love my big and rumbustious family, but I do need a few minutes of peace and quiet then and there. Now,” he added and looked at Tom, the smile still on his face, “you must be Tom. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he said and held out his hand.

“You too,” Tom replied timidly and shook his father’s hand. Jason could tell that his boyfriend was very nervous, but before he could do or say anything, his father spoke again.

“I have to say you’re even more beautiful than in the photos, Tom. My son is very lucky.”

“Oh, um…,” Tom didn’t seem to know what to say to that so Jason gently put a hand on his arm and rubbed him there.

“I am, Papa. Tom’s very modest.”

His father smiled. “Which is usually a tell-tale sign of a kind heart. I’m sorry my son decided to spring the whole lot of his boisterous relatives on you all at once, Tom. But I’m glad you accepted the invitation – my family’s very happy to have you as a guest today.”

Tom smiled brightly, and he looked relaxed and at ease for the first time this evening. “I really, really appreciate that. Thank you, Mr Isaacs. I’m glad you invited me.”

“Please,” his father insisted and returned the smile, “It’s Jack. Would you like something to drink, Tom?”

They returned to the living room with three mugs of hot tea and said hello to the rest of the family there. When Tom handed Lily and Toby their gifts, he was his sweet and bumbling self, and after a few nervous, awkward minutes, he had settled in quite nicely.

Like Damian at Molly’s, Tom was sitting on the arm rest of Jason’s armchair, and he was assuring his mother every two minutes that he was perfectly alright with that.

Jason was making sure he supplied him with enough crackers for enduring this.

“Are they kosher?” Debby asked at one point despite naturally knowing that they weren’t and hadn’t been for the last twenty years.

“Nothing in this house is kosher, Debby,” Jason replied ungracefully, his mouth full of crackers, despite naturally knowing that she didn’t like being called ‘Debby’ and hadn’t for the last twenty years.

“Not even the men,” Molly laughed, and he gave her the thumbs up.

Debby sniffed. “It’s Deborah.”

“Sorry.” He wiped his mouth before taking a sip of his tea. “Deborah.”

While Damian’s and Molly’s little rascals were playing in front of the fireplace, they all caught up on each other’s lives, and every time Jason looked at Tom and his boyfriend threw him a smile, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

“And you, Tom,” Mum addressed him suddenly. “Now that you’re with Jason… Are you already circumcised?”

Tom nearly choked on the cracker. “E-er… no, I’m… to be honest I hadn’t thought – I’m too much a coward for that, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad. You don’t feel anything if it’s done right.”

“Absolutely. I’m the right man for that,” Brent helped.

Tom crossed his legs.

That’s when Jason thought it best to release his poor boy. “Brent’s a gynaecologist. And Mum’s just joking. Aren’t you?”

His mother laughed heartily and wiped her eyes. “Of course I am. I’m sorry, Tom.”

“Ah, for a second you had me fooled there, lady…,” he chuckled, and Jason had to rub the back of his head affectionately because he looked just too cute the way he blushed.

But the joke almost was an icebreaker because now, Molly and Damian almost ignored everyone else and praised him for his work as Draco since they had recently watched the films to see when they would be any good for their children.

“Oh, how old are they?” Tom asked and looked over to where Toby and Lily were happily smashing a tower of dominos with dinosaurs.

“Eight and six.”

“Ahh, then I’d probably wait a bit. I think, at around ten and eight the first one would be great for them.”

“Speaking of which,” Deborah suddenly said, and it took Jason a moment to realise that she was actually talking to Tom. The first words she was directing at him, could it be?

“How old again are you, Tom?”

 _Oh_.

Oh, that nasty… Jason could hardly hold back a sneer and just covered up his displeased snort in taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m turning 30 next year,” Tom grinned. Sheepishly. Oh no, don’t say you’re – “Getting old.”

Jason tried hard to seem as if he didn’t hear a word of that conversation at all and was very interested in the crackers and Brent’s latest romance.

“Ah, I see. But 30 is still even younger than Molly. Our oldest daughter turned 30 last year.”

“Oh. Oh no, sorry, I didn’t mean to – It’s just, for me… I don’t feel like 30 yet, personally. That’s all I wanted to say.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” Molly chuckled – bless her.

When Jason turned to look at Deborah because she wasn’t replying anything, he had to realise that she was looking at him, and he decided to give her a little stare.

“Daddy!”

Jason almost jumped.

Lily was wailing when she threw herself at Damian and nearly knocked over the tray with the crackers.

“Toby hit me!”

He put it further onto the coffee table and cautiously rearranged the glasses so there wouldn’t be any incident while Lily poured her heart out.

When he looked up, Deborah was throwing him a look of… pity?

Jason could have chosen to be ashamed now. But he didn’t. He wasn’t ashamed of the beautiful relationship he had with Tom – and it was none of Deborah’s or anybody’s business what his boyfriend and he liked to do in the bedroom.

That’s when Mama called her to the kitchen to set the table in the dining room.

“Oh, I can help too,” Tom volunteered, but Damian got up and told him he got this.

They weren’t going to sit at the dinner table to Tom’s surprise since it was rather meant as a buffet where everyone could fetch some of the small meals and come back to the living room with it.

“Mmh, everything looks so delicious,” Tom gushed. “Like tapas. Have you all made that yourself, Mrs Isaacs?”

“I did, yes,” she smiled, “I love to cook. And please, Tom,” she added, “Call me Martha. Now, help yourself, I hope you’re hungry because there’s even more in the fridge!”

Tom chuckled and took two pieces on his plate before Jason bullied him into taking a cheese roll too.

Back in the living room, they shared this and that, and Jason volunteered to fetch another roll for them because Tom really liked them.

He was just coming back when he witnessed Tom and Deborah stuck in the middle of a conversation apparently.

At least Deborah was just asking: “So, how is your father, Tom?”

“Um…,” Tom made and seemed confused about the question. Oh, that nasty… Why couldn’t she just give it a rest? “Good. I guess.” He smiled a bit crookedly and Jason already hoped that he would leave it like that, but then he continued speaking. “We’re not really in touch regularly.”

“Oh,” Deborah made, definitely with feigned sympathy, definitely not with feigned interest. “Why’s that?”

“Ah, well we…,” Tom replied and rubbed his neck, “Ever since he and my mum split up, it… wasn’t really the same anymore. He’s quite busy and… we don’t have that much in common, to be quite honest.”

“Oh, so you haven’t had a father since you were at a very young age?” she assumed.

Jason cleared his throat very loudly at that and turned towards Lily. “Hey, you little princess, how’s your swimming going? Are you a mermaid yet or only a dolphin?”

While Lily was telling him that, duh, ‘mermaid’ wasn’t a real swimming certificate, but her dad had promised her a mermaid tail if she had gotten the dolphin badge, he heard Tom argue that he had never really missed his father – which wasn’t quite true as far as he remembered, but then again it told Jason that he had finally understood what Deborah’s point was – and mentioned that Harry Potter had neither a father nor a mother…

“And look where he is today,” he ended cheerfully instead of being rightfully insulted.

“But he’s a fictional character,” Deborah _just_ couldn’t let it rest.

“I consider myself part fictional too,” Tom shrugged which was the very right thing to do. Jason felt the urge to kiss and praise him.

“Oh, that’s a very interesting subject,” his father, god bless him, said and smiled at Tom, “I’ve just read a rather interesting book on the matter. Deborah, would you be a dear and swap places with me? My back’s killing me…” Jason stifled a laugh and watched how Deborah very begrudgingly made room for him so that he could talk to Tom now.

After having agreed with Lily that her mother wasn’t right and swimming with a mermaid’s tale wasn’t ridiculous, Jason thought it safe to leave Tom in the hands of his father and go to the loo.

He had just decided to fetch a bit more food and had already put a few delicious things on his plate when Deborah suddenly appeared in the dining room and blocked his way to the living room.

“ _So_ …,” she said and Jason just realised again how much he hated her pretentious drawl.

“So? Debbie dearest?” he asked and raised his eyebrows.

“Jason,” she began, “I must say I’m disappointed in you. I always thought you’re a responsible and righteous man.”

“So do I.”

“Then what do you think you’re doing to that poor boy? He needs a father, Jason, not an older male lover.”

“Says who?” Jason replied and tried to stay calm because he just _knew_ that Deborah wanted him to lose his cool.

“It’s obvious,” she gestured enthusiastically. “You must know how he grew up – a-and then there is the crucial fact that you even _embodied_ his father for those films. He got that mixed up, and you know it, Jason, and you’re leading him into this with your eyes open…! I knew it immediately when he told me about his father. You don’t have to be a therapist like me to realise – ”

Jason rolled his eyes. “You’re an _occupational_ therapist, Deborah,” he interrupted her and wanted to add something, but then there was a tinkling sound and Jason realised that Tom was standing in the doorway.

“S-sorry…,” he murmured and Jason just knew that he had overheard their conversation, “I just wanted to bring those two glasses to the kitchen…”

“I can take them, darling,” he tried to smooth the bumps as well as possible and gently took them from his boyfriend, putting a hand on his arm, but Tom immediately shrugged it off and threw him only half of a smile.

“Thanks, then I’m, er, going to the toilet. Thanks.”

Jason hesitated, but then he was already gone and he couldn’t help but sigh quietly. He didn’t look at Deborah nor his food again but turned around and brought the glasses to the kitchen. When Tom still hadn’t returned to the living room by the time he was back, he decided to check in on him.

“Darling?” he asked carefully after knocking. He skipped asking if everything was alright because Tom had clearly looked like it wasn’t, and asked: “Can you open the door for me, please?”

It took a moment, but then Tom opened the door and Jason carefully stepped inside. Tom had his back turned to him and was pretending to be busy drying his hands with a towel.

“Don’t listen to her, love,” he tried, but when he put his hands on Tom’s shoulders, his boyfriend flinched a bit.

“No, it’s alright,” Tom shrugged him off, and it broke Jason’s heart how miserable he sounded. “I know I have to stop, and I will, I promise. I’m sorry,” he mumbled and rubbed his face hastily with the sleeve of his jumper.

“What would you be sorry for, Tom?” Jason asked and thought about putting a hand on his arm, but he somehow knew that his boyfriend needed a moment.

Tom sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Calling you ‘Daddy’. It was a stupid idea, sorry.”

“Why was it a stupid idea, love?” Jason asked carefully.

“Because – because it’s _weird_!” Tom replied and sounded really upset, “I don’t even know how I could – “

“Tom,” Jason interrupted him gently, “Is it weird for you when you’re doing it?”

Tom hesitated and worried his lip – so much Jason would have loved to stop him, but he decided against interrupting.

“No. No, you know it’s not,” Tom whined. “But I hate it when others assume I’m in need of a father a-and if I stopped, I could stop worrying if they’re right o-or if they’re just being…” He groaned quietly and ruffled his hair.

“Darling,” Jason tried to calm him, “Haven’t we already decided that we don’t care what others might think about our relationship? That it only matters that we love each other and that we’re happy?”

Tom finally looked at him and his poor boy looked so miserable that Jason couldn’t help but at least gently take his hands in his.

“But they’re your family,” Tom whispered. “Don’t you even care a-about what they think?”

Jason gently squeezed his hands. “Deborah’s opinion doesn’t stand for my whole family, darling,” he tried to remind him, “Couldn’t you tell, for example, how much my father likes you? And even _if_ all of them were on Deborah’s side, I couldn’t care less. Because I’d never judge _them_ for what they do in the bedroom either. And because they don’t know what it’s like when we’re together. You’re not calling me ‘Daddy’ because you’re longing for a father. God, and if you were, I wouldn’t care. I seriously don’t care as long as our relationship makes you happy – because that’s all I care about: making you happy, my darling.”

He squeezed Tom’s hands again and then let them go to hold out his arms for him. “Please don’t push me away, my love.”

And to his great relief, Tom wasn’t anymore. He flung his arms around him and pressed his face to his shoulder, and Jason held him close, as close as he could, telling him, whispering into his ear, how much he loved him, how wonderful he was, how perfect.

“I meant it, Tom. You _are_ perfect for me,” he whispered while showering his boyfriend’s head with kisses and stroking his hair that smelled so wonderful. “I love you, my darling. My sweet. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Tom replied and it broke Jason’s heart that his voice cracked a bit, “A-and I just… I just want to be proud of our relationship as it is, a-and I want you to be proud too and… n-not to be judged for something that isn’t even important…”

“I understand, darling,” Jason hummed, “I feel the same. But strictly speaking,” he added, “Deborah doesn’t even know you call me that, and secondly…” He closed his eyes, pressing his nose into Tom’s hair, sifting his fingers through the locks, and had to smile. This might as well become too much for his boyfriend, but he would lie to him if he didn’t tell him.

“I have to admit I grew rather fond of you calling me that,” he whispered into Tom’s ear. “So, as long as you enjoy it and I enjoy it, and we have the feeling that it adds another layer to our relationship, I’d say it _is_ something important for us that I’d not like to miss anymore.”

Tom sighed and when he looked up at him, Jason was glad to see that he actually seemed to be relieved. “I feel the same,” he whispered, “I love calling you that. Just as much as I like when you… when you let me know that I’m your precious boy…”

Jason smiled happily and leaned down to press their foreheads together, gently cupping Tom’s cheek. “You are. My precious boy. My wonderful darling Tom,” he whispered and kissed him tenderly.

Tom sighed and Jason was so happy to feel him relax into his touch. “I’m so proud of our beautiful relationship, my darling,” he whispered between more sweet kisses, “I’m so proud of being with you… and I’m not ashamed to show it anywhere, my sweet… my lovely, lovely darling…”

Tom sighed again – he whimpered, and then he flung his arms around Jason’s neck and kissed him back, making all the beautiful sounds…

“When we get home later,” he whispered against those soft, full lips. “I’ll carry you to bed, my darling, and show you how _endlessly_ I love you.”

“Oh yes, _please_ …,” Tom whispered and clung to Jason, “I can’t wait. I love you too, Jason.”

Jason smiled and they shared a few more gentle kisses before they decided to head back to the living room. Jason could tell that Tom hardly wanted to let go of him and as he felt much the same, he decided to keep him as close as possible.

He put an arm around him once they had sat down again and gently stroked his back while they were having a lovely conversation with Damian and Molly.

Which was interrupted by Toby at one point, badgering his dad to play cowboy with him.

“In a minute, sweetheart.”

“No, noww...!”

“Do you want me to come and play?” Tom bent down to the little, grumpy boy. “I’m really good as a cowboy. And as a horse.”

Molly and Damian chuckled, and Toby’s face brightened up. “Really?”

“Yeah, should I show you?”

“Yaa!”

“Can you spare me a sec?” Tom asked him, Toby already pulling at his hand.

“Of course, love,” Jason chuckled. “I would have volunteered myself, but you see, your knees are still far better than mine, so I’ll let you have the fun.”

“How generous, darling,” Tom smirked and – oh, _mmh_ – leant in for a soft kiss on the lips.

Jason watched Tom play with his niece and nephew for a while and it was wonderful to see how well they got along. He deliberately ignored Deborah for the rest of the evening and just enjoyed talking to the rest of his family, all of whom seemed to be nothing but supportive of his relationship with Tom.

When Tom came back, he was out of breath, but had a big smile on his lips, and Jason pulled him in to sit down on his lap and give him a kiss.

“I saved you something to drink,” Jason chuckled.

“Thanks,” Tom smiled and gladly took the glass of water. “Your children are very sweet,” he then added towards Damian and Molly.

“Oh yes, but they have a lot of energy,” Damian replied and laughed gently, “And I have to live up to your perfect impersonation of a cowboy now…”

“Ah, well, I was never casted as one, unfortunately, so I’m not even sure if it’s that good,” Tom joked.

“Well, Toby and Lily loved it,” Damian replied, “And that’s the standard I have to live up to…”

“But speaking of your latest roles,” Molly interjected and they came to talk about the last film Tom had shot and Jason was glad to see how much at ease his boyfriend seemed to be again.

Eventually, it got darker outside and Lily and Toby joined them again when it was time to light the candles on the Menorah.

“It’s your turn today, darling,” Jason’s mother told her husband, who took the lit Shamash from her with a smile but then turned towards Tom.

“I’d like to pass it on to you, Tom,” he said with a kind smile, “I’m very happy that my son has found such a wonderful partner and that you’re celebrating with us today.”

“Oh, that’s…” Jason could tell how baffled Tom was, so he gave him a gentle push and Tom got up. “That’s a great honour, really. Thank you,” he smiled kindly and took the candle from Papa.

“You take this one, it’s called the Shamash, the servant, and with it you light the four candles on the right because today it’s the fourth day of Chanukah. You might want to start with the one on the inside,” Father explained to Tom who nodded eagerly.

“Okay, I think I can do that.”

“There you go,” Jason’s father smiled once he had lit the candles. “Happy Chanukah, Tom,” he wished and gently touched his head to caress his forehead with his thumb, like Jason still remembered him doing to all his sons, more so when they had been little, but also still now on special occasions.

“Happy Chanukah,” Tom replied with a beaming smile before Papa turned towards the rest of his family. “Happy Chanukah.”

They all repeated his wishes and Jason held out his hands for his boyfriend to pull him into his lap again.

“I told you they would love you,” he whispered into his ear, “My wonderful darling.”

He was glad to see Tom smile so happily – it made himself so happy, and while everyone took the moment to turn to their loved ones, he kissed his precious darling and told him again how much he loved him.

“Was that Hebrew?” Tom asked.

Jason chuckled. “Right, but don’t get excited; it’s the only thing I know.”

Tom smiled. “I love you too,” he whispered and leaned his forehead against Jason’s.

When they got home, Jason kept his promise: He carried Tom to bed where he helped him change into comfortable tracksuit bottoms, provided him with hot tea and held him while he read a chapter of that funny political satire book about a kangaroo to him.

After Tom had been to the loo, he got considerably clingier and Jason was as gentle as possible when he undressed and caressed him until he begged him for more.

“Daddy,” he whimpered, and “Jason,” he breathed, and it didn’t make a difference, it was both wonderful and arousing and part of their beautiful love.


End file.
